Precious
by josie-law
Summary: Hidup Sehun lengkap tanpa cela. Mempunyai istri secantik Luhan dan anak-anak menggemaskan bernama Baejin dan Haowen. Namun karena satu kesalahan fatal, Sehun harus rela dibenci oleh Baejin. HUNHAN/WINKDEEP/KAISOO/CHANBAEK/SULAY.
1. PROLOG

**Precious**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family life**

 **warning: m-preg, rated M**

 **additional couples: CHANBAEK, KAISOO, SULAY**

Menjadi Nyonya Oh adalah sebuah anugerah terindah yang dimiliki oleh Luhan di hidupnya. Menjadi istri satu-satunya dari seorang pria tampan bernama Oh Sehun.

Apa lagi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia?

Dua idol itu kini sudah bersatu menjadi sebuah keluarga. Luhan bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi dan berhenti berkarir atas permintaan suaminya.

Karena Luhan adalah pria istimewa yang dikaruniai rahim di dalam tubuhnya, jika dia mengandung, maka akan sangat merepotkan jika harus menjalani tour dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Seiring kandungannya yang semakin membesar dan menuju hari persalinan. Maka pada usia kandungan pertamanya yang telah memasuki bulan ke tujuh, Luhan resmi mengundurkan diri dari EXO-M.

Ia menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai seorang istri dan ibu yang baik dari anaknya dengan Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun, semakin berumur maka semakin sibuk pula pekerjaannya sebagai member paling berpengaruh di EXO-K.

Tour bahkan ada setiap hari untuknya, dan mungkin hanya memberinya sedikit kesempatan untuk pulang ke Seoul, rumahnya setelah menikah dengan Luhan, dan berkumpul dengan keluarga tercintanya.

Luhan melahirkan anak keduanya bersama Sehun ketika anak pertamanya berumur 3 tahun. Keduanya kini telah mempunyai dua anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Anak pertama mereka bernama Oh Jinyoung yang biasa dipanggil Baejin. Ia mewarisi sikap keras dan kepribadian ayahnya, dengan warna rambut dan bentuk bibir yang ia dapatkan dari ibunya.

Sedangkan anak kedua, Oh Haowen dengan sapaan akrabnya, Haowen. Kesabaran dan sikap lembut ibu keduanya melekat pada diri Haowen dengan garih wajah sang ayah yang menambah kesempurnaan penampilannya.

Baejin telah menginjak umur 13 tahun dengan adiknya, Haowen yang kini berumur 10 tahun. Sang kakak sangat menyayangi ibu dan adiknya.

Kesibukan Sehun membuat keduanya hampir tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah mereka.

Jauh di dalam hati, Baejin membenci kenapa ayahnya tak pernah ada untuk keluarga. Lama-kelamaan hal ini membuatnya tidak menyukai ayahnya sendiri.

Baejin hanya ingin mempunyai ayah seperti anak-anak lain di sekolahnya.

Ayah yang tidak sibuk dan tak pernah ada untuk keluarganya.

Luhan pun mulai merasakan bahwa kebencian semakin membawa anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang tak ceria seperti dulu ketika ayahnya masih selalu ada di sampingnya.

Akankah keluarga ini baik-baik saja?

x

o

x

o

 _Josie_


	2. BAGIAN 1

**Precious**

 **bagian 1**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

 **rated M**

"Sialan. Kalah lagi." Baejin membanting PSP nya di atas meja makan. Ia dan keluarganya sedang bersiap sarapan seperti biasanya setiap pagi, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Ketika ia sibuk bermain game, adiknya Haowen dengan diamnya duduk manis sambil memperhatikan kakaknya bermain.

Hanya bertiga tanpa ada sang ayah.

"Iya, kau jaga kesehatan disana. Moscow udaranya sangat dingin, selalu pakai mantelmu.."

Pandangan Baejin beralih pada bundanya yang sedang menelfon tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Sesaat setelahnya Luhan menutup telfonnya dan duduk bergabung dengan kedua anaknya.

"Baiklah, mari makan. Bunda sudah selesai dengan ayah." Luhan mengambil beberapa helai roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai untuk berikutnya ia berikan pada anak-anaknya. Setelah keduanya mendapatan jatah mereka, ia menyiapkan untuknya sendiri.

"Sebelum makan, kita harus berdoa dulu. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikan kita makanan. Oh iya! Ayah kalian bilang hari ini dia sangat merindukan kalian dan bahkan ingin pulang dan memeluk kalian. Jangan lupa doakan ayah kalian juga ya?" tutur Luhan pada anak-anaknya yang hanya diangguki oleh si bungsu.

Kemudian ketiganya memanjatkan doa sebelum makan dipimpin oleh bunda mereka.

"Ayah sekarang ada dimana bun?" tanya Haowen di sela-sela sarapan mereka.

"Dia ada-"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Baejin sudah memotong kalimat bundanya.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan keberadaan tua bangka itu Haowen? Toh dimanapun dia sekarang. Dia takkan mungkin ada di sisi kita dan takkan pernah peduli padamu." kata Baejin sarkas dan hal itu langsung membuat adiknya tidak terima.

"Kakak jangan sok tau! Tadi bunda bilang kalau ayah mau pulang dan memeluk kita! Itu berarti dia merindukan kita!"

"Kau yang sok tau! Si tua bangka itu bohong! Anak kecil sepertimu tau apa Haowen?! Kau masih kecil. Kau belum sadar kalau ayah tidak pernah peduli pada kita! Kalau dia peduli, di pesta ulang tahunmu tahun lalu dia pasti datang! Tapi kenyataannya dia tidak ada disini! Bahkan sampai saat ini!"

Sentakan sang kakak membuat Haowen murung dan hampir menangis untuk membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya barusan, tentang ayah mereka yang tak pernah ada di tengah-tengah keluarga.

Luhan yang melihat kedua anaknya berdebat segera menangahi, dengan lembut ia menasehati sang kakak, "Baejin, ayahmu peduli padamu. Kau tidak boleh bilang begitu. Dimanapun dia sekarang dia pasti selalu mengingat kita. Jika tidak dia takkan bekerja keras sampai sejauh ini untuk kita."

"Bunda jangan terlalu baik pada ayah! Setiap hari pasti bunda yang selalu menelfon dan menanyakan keadaan ayah! Memangnya dia sesibuk itu sampai menelfon kesini saja tidak sempat?! Memangnya itu yang namanya ayah? Yang namanya suam-"

"Baejin, hentikan." Luhan hampir membentak anaknya sendiri atas ocehan-ocehannya yang tidak masuk akal tentang Sehun dan hampir melewati batas kewajaran. Jujur saja ia juga merindukan Sehun bahkan melebihi kedua anaknya.

Ia merindukan sosok Sehun bermain bersama kedua anak mereka. Merindukan sentuhan suaminya sendiri yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sehun berada jauh dari keluarga juga karena keluarga. Ia bekerja keras hanya untuk mensejahterakan kehidupan istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Mau beli makanan di sekolah saja." Baejin meletakkan roti yang sama sekali belum digigitnya kembali ke atas meja dan kemudian melenggang pergi ke sekolah tanpa berpamitan dengan Haowen dan bundanya.

"Bunda, apa benar yang dikatakan kakak kalau ayah sudah tidak peduli pada kita?" Sang adik yang dari tadi menyaksikan perdebatan bunda dan kakaknya pun merasa cemas dan khawatir.

"Tidak sayang, itu tidak benar. Ayahmu sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Kakakmu hanya rindu pada ayahmu saja." jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum teduh pada Haowen.

"Bunda tidak papa kan?" Haowen berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati bundanya, ia memeluk Luhan dengan potongan roti yang masih ia genggam.

"Bunda tidak papa. Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan." Luhan balas memeluk Haowen dan mendaratkan beberapa ciuman di dahi sang anak. "Sekarang habiskan sarapanmu lalu bunda akan mengantarmu ke sekolah." ucap Luhan setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak, Haowen dengan patuh menuruti dan mempercayai semua perkataan bundanya dan menghabiskan sarapannya segera.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum nanar memperhatikan Haowen menghabiskan rotinya.

'Sehun..seandainya kau ada disini..'


	3. BAGIAN 2

**Precious**

 **bagian 2**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

 **rated M**

"Oi, Baejin!" Sesaat setelah Baejin keluar dari parkiran untuk memarkirkan sepedanya, teman dekatnya yang bernama Lee Daehwi berlari ke arahnya. Daehwi disini memang bersahabat dekat bahkan sekelas dengan Baejin.

"Oi," Baejin hanya membalas singkat saja setelah Daehwi berhasil menyamakan langkah keduanya menuju kelas mereka.

"Ayah lo keren banget tadi malem gue streaming-an di youtube. Gue suka banget lagu barunya yang judulnya Electric Kiss njir mantab jiwa." Daehwi berubah menjadi fanboy sekarang, tubuhnya tak bisa diam mempraktekkan bagaimana cara Sehun ngerapp di atas panggung.

Baejin yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah ayan Daehwi hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Gue gak peduli. Dan gue juga gak mau peduli sama lagu-lagu ayah gue." jawab Baejin dingin dan singkat, yang langsung meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri Daehwi untuk bertingkah sesuka hati. Ia pun menghentikan syndrome fanboy nya.

Tipikal Baejin, walaupun sifat keras dan konyol Sehun melekat pada dirinya. Namun sikap dingin dan acuh ayahnya lebih mendominasi pada karakter Baejin. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi sikapnya yang seperti itu adalah buah hasil dari jarangnya ayah dan anak itu bertemu satu sama lain.

Daehwi yang berjalan di samping Baejin pun kemudian tersenyum kaku karena menyadari bahwa Baejin memang tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu EXO.

"Pagi," Bocah lelaki bermata bulat dan rambut coklat tiba-tiba saja menyempil diantara keduanya dan merangkulnya.

"Pagi, Kim Jihoon." jawab Daehwi. Sedangkan Baejin terus berjalan, melepaskan rangkulan Jihoon tanpa terlalu memperhatikan wajahnya, anak dari rekan satu grup ayahnya, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Baejin? Kangen ayah lo?" goda Jihoon sambil memukul ringan lengan Baejin.

Baejin hanya mendecih dan kemudian menanggapi, "Sorry ya kangen sama tua bangka itu." elaknya yang langsung mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke kelas duluan meninggalkan Jihoon dan Daehwi.

Daehwi menyikut lengan Jihoon, "Dasar lo, udah tau si Baejin kangen berat sama bokapnya masih aja lo godain." ucapnya yang langsung disusul senyum manis anak tunggal keluarga Kim itu. Senyuman yang manis semanis milik ayahnya.

"Gue heran sama si Baejin, padahal bokap gue juga satu band sama bokapnya. Tapi kenapa gue kangennya biasa aja ya sama bokap gue?" heran Jihoon.

Sebuah gelengan kecil adalah jawaban Daehwi untuknya. "Gue juga gak tau." ujarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Sialan. Pake kempes segala." keluh Baejin saat hendak pulang dan menyadari bahwa ban sepedanya kempes. Ia kemudian menuntunnya berjalan perlahan menuju depan gerbang sekolah dan duduk disana untuk menelfon bundanya supaya segera menjemputnya.

"Baejin, lo kenapa? Kok belum pulang?" Belum sempat Baejin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya, Daehwi dan Jihoon sudah menghampirinya dan duduk di kedua sisinya.

"Sepeda gue." Baejin menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memperlihatkan pada kedua sahabatnya ban sepedanya yang kempes habis.

"Bareng mama gue aja, bentar lagi dia jemput kok." usul Daehwi yang lansung disusul gelengan cepat dari Baejin.

"Gue telfon bunda Lulu bentar ya." Baejin mengambil ponselnya dan kemudian mengatakan pada bundanya di seberang sana untuk segera menjemputnya. "Kalian kenapa gak pulang?" tanya nya setelah selesai dengan ponselnya, melihat kedua temannya masih bertahan menemaninya.

Daehwi dan Jihoon saling pandang. "Kita temenin lo sampe bunda lo kesini." ucap Jihoon mantap dengan cengiran manisnya.

Baejin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Thanks ya."

Mereka bertiga pun larut dalam pembicaraan bodoh tentang kelas dan apa saja yang sudah mereka lalui seharian ini hingga tak terasa mobil Luhan sudah berhenti di depan ketiganya.

Luhan beranjak keluar dari mobil, diikuti anak bungsunya dari sisi sebelah. ''Bundanya Baejin cantik ya, awet muda, wajahnya imut gitu." bisik Daehwi pada Jihoon di sampingnya. Ia terpukau dengan kecantikan Luhan.

Jihoon yang juga menyadari hal itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk dan membenarkan apa yang Daehwi katakan.

"Kakak! Gak lupa kan besok hari apa?" Haowen berlari dan menarik lengan kakaknya agar segera memasuki mobil. Disusul dengan sahutan Baejin yang tersenyum lebar pada adiknya. "Nggak dong, masak kakak lupa. Emang kakak ini kayak ayah?"

Jihoon merasakan ada sesuatu menghentak perutnya saat melihat Baejin dengan Haowen, seperti bukan Baejin yang selama ini berada di sekolah.

"Gue duluan ya!" Baejin mengeluarkan cengirannya dan melambai pada Jihoon serta Daehwi yang masih menatapnya menjauh. Setelah itu Baejin masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju meninggalkan Jihoon hanya bersama Daehwi dan juga..

sepeda Baejin yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Daehwi yang menyadari di dekat mereka ada sepeda langsung menepuk jidatnya. "Oi, Wink." panggilnya pada Jihoon.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon mengernyit menatap temannya yang gelisah tersebut.

"Kita ditinggalin oleh-oleh sama Oh Jinyoung." Daehwi menunjuk sepeda Baejin dengan gerakan kepalanya.

pim! pim!

"Lo balikin ke parkiran ya? Jemputan gue udah dateng. Bye!" Jihoon berlari menuju mobil hitam milik ibunya yang sudah menunggunya. Meninggalkan Daehwi yang mengomel tidak jelas sambil menuntun sepeda Baejin masuk ke dalam parkiran.

'Jadi itu tadi yang bisa bikin Baejin senyum..'ucap Jihoon dalam hati ketika mengingat kembali senyuman Baejin saat bunda dan adiknya menjemputnya tadi.

"Kamu kenapa sayang? Senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi. Sini cerita sama mom." Lamunan sang anak pun dikacaukan oleh ibunya, Kyungsoo yang diam-diam memperhatikan anaknya dari rear-view-mirror.

"Gak papa kok ma." jawab Jihoon masih tetap tersenyum.


	4. BAGIAN 3

**Precious**

 **bagian 3**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

 **boyxboy**

"Kakak! Sepedamu mana?!" Haowen yang menyadari bahwa sepeda kakaknya tertinggal langsung berubah panik di dalam mobil ketika tadinya keduanya larut dalam canda tawa.

Baejin hanya menyahut tenang sambil tetap serius memainkan video gamesnya yang baru saja ia keluarkan. "Tenang saja Haowen, Daehwi sama Jihoon pasti udah ngamanin ke parkiran."

"Whoaa kakak! Sukanya ngerepotin kak Daehwi sama kak Jihoon!"

"Itu namanya teman. Teman kan saling membantu."

"Tapi kakak gak pernah tuh bantuin aku. Tiap aku ngerjain PR matematika pasti kakak gak mau bantu." Haowen menggembungkan pipinya pura-pura ngambek di depan kakaknya.

Baejin yang melihat wajah menggemaskan sang adik hanya bisa tertawa meledak.

'Dasar, Sehun banget sifatnya.'batin bundanya yang mendengar ledakan suara tawa super keras si sulung.

"Itu karena kakak goblok di matematika. Kalo mau kamu nanti kakak suruh ajarin Jihoon aja dia pinter sama kaya tante Kyungsoo jago matematika. Nenek Oh juga jago matematika sih, tapi sayang dia udah pikun sekarang." Oceh Baejin tanpa henti, berbeda dengan dirinya di sekolah barusan yang lebih banyak diam.

Melihat Baejin mengoceh panjang lebar dan konyol seperti itu, membuat Luhan tersenyum diam-diam. "Baejin, gak boleh gitu sama orang tua.." peringatnya lembut sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

Baejin membalas perkataan bundanya dengan hanya mengucap, "Sorry bunda." dan kemudian melanjutkan obrolan penuh semangatnya bersama sang adik, yang memberikan kebahagian tersendiri untuk bunda mereka yang diam-diam memperhatikan dari rear-view-mirror.

Sesampainya di rumah, setelah tadi sempat berbelanja beberapa keperluan untuk pesta ulang tahun Haowen besok, Baejin terlebih dulu membantu bundanya beres-beres. Setelah itu ia mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya untuk tidur dan mungkin akan bangun ketika waktu makan malam tiba.

Luhan dengan penuh semangat membawa laptop menuju ke ruang tengah, senyum bahagianya tak lepas dari wajahnya, bahkan ia hampir jatuh tersungkur ke depan karena tersandung langkahnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya meletakkan laptop tersebut di atas meja dan disaksikan dengan suka cita olehnya dan juga anak bungsunya.

"Selamat pagi sayang, Haowen.." Wajah sang ayah muncul di dalam screen laptop. Tubuh kekar dan tegapnya yang tak berada di pelukan Luhan kini berada di dalam layar sedang duduk melipat satu kaki menatap istrinya penuh rindu walau hanya dari webcam. Di belakangnya terlihat pula member-member EXO-K lainnya, Kim Jongin, Kim Junmyeon dan Park Chanyeol yang sedang sarapan.

"Disini sudah siang ayah." sahut Haowen tersenyum lebar melihat sosok ayahnya yang penuh wibawa.

Sehun tersenyum tipis di ujung sana. "Tapi kalau disini masih pagi sayang." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis. Matanya bergerak mencari sesuatu di belakang Haowen dan bundanya. "Dimana kakak?" tanya Sehun saat menyadari bahwa anak pertamanya tidak ada disitu.

"Dia tidur, baru saja pulang sekolah." sahut Luhan dengan senyuman simpul. Sehun yang sudah paham bahwa Baejin memang tidak pernah suka melakukan skype dan video call dengan ayahnya sendiri pun membalas senyuman sang istri dengan senyuman meneduhkan andalannya.

"Tidak papa, aku tetap mencintaimu." ucap Sehun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke layar. "Ciuman jarak jauh untuk Oh Luhan, muaaaaahhh!" ucapnya sambil melayangkan flying kiss ke arah laptop.

Haowen terkekeh melihat sikap kekanakkan ayahnya, "Ayah kapan pulang? Aku kangen!" rengeknya di layar.

"Mana balasan ciumannya bun? Ayah gak mau pulang kalau belum dicium bunda." Sehun bertanya pada Luhan sambil melirik Haowen sesekali. Yang ditanyai hanya bisa terkekeh dan menggeleng. "Dalam mimpimu." Ucapnya kemudian menjulurkan lidah.

"Hmm—"

Pletak!

"Aduh gue gak liat lo disitu Hun! Kalo mau skypan jangan disini elah!" Terlihat Park Chanyeol sedang sibuk berlalu lalang di belakang Sehun membawa beberapa peralatan makan yang sempat satu sendok yang dibawanya jatuh mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Chanyeol!" Sehun geram karena Chanyeol memang tidak pernah benar dalam melaksanakan segala sesuatu. Melihat Haowen dan Luhan ada di dalam layar laptop, Chanyeol segera melayangkan senyuman lebar ke arah mereka.

"Kita sebentar lagi pulang ke Seoul loh!" Cengiran manis Chanyeol ditujukan untuk Haowen. "Kata ayahmu, kamu ulang tahun ya? Selamat ulang tahun ya Haowen! Ke berapa? 10 ya? Kalau begitu sama kaya Jesper dong?" oceh Chanyeol yang langsung disusul jitakan balasan dari Sehun.

Haowen dan bundanya tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat tingkah konyol Chanyeol dan Sehun.'Tidak berubah dari dulu..'batin Luhan.

"Ulang tahun anakku masih besok, Chanyeol." koreksi Sehun. Chanyeol kemudian menatap ke layar, "Apa itu benar Haowen sayang?"

Haowen mengangguk, "iya, ulang tahunku masih besok uncle Chanyeol." ucap Haowen sabar.

"Sayang. Sayang. Dia anakku, enak saja manggil sayang sayang." Protes Sehun kembali memancing keributan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berdebat. Ayah besok jadi kan?" Luhan menengahi.

Sehun tersenyum pada istrinya, "Kita lihat saja besok." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum licik, membuat Luhan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun lembut melihat wajah menggemaskan istrinya.

Luhan yang mendengarnya merasa begitu tentram dan nyaman. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Ayah gak sayang sama Haowen?" si bungsu ikut bergabung dalam moment romantis bunda dan ayahnya.

"Ayah juga sayang sama Haowen dan kak Baejin juga. Sampaikan salam ayah untuk kakak ya! Bye!"

Dan setelah itu, skype mereka pun berakhir. Meninggalkan Haowen duduk sendirian karena ibunya harus mengembalikan laptop ke dalam kamar dan pergi keluar mencari bahan makanan untuk makan malam.

Ia pun hanya menonton televisi sendirian tanpa ada niatan untuk membangunkan sang kakak yang akan mengamuk jika tidur siangnya diusik. Namun sialnya, acara yang dia tonton adalah acara gosip murahan yang sedang menampilkan berita murahan ayahnya dengan mantan kekasihnya, Irene ex-Red Velvet.

"Cantik.. Matanya mirip aku.." ucap Haowen terpesona dengan video-video masa lalu Sehun dan Irene saat masih menjalin hubungan dulu.

Ting tong!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Haowen mematikan televisi dan segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya yang sudah menunggu di luar.

"Haowen! Apa kabar! Aku kangen!" Sosok laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, berambut agak keriting berwajah bulat langsung memeluknya setelah ia membukakan pintu.

"Kak Guan Lin, aku juga kangen!" Haowen balas memeluk anak tunggal pasangan Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing itu. "Kakak kesini sama siapa?" tanya Haowen.

"Sendirian lah. Orang rumah juga cuma berapa block dari sini. Gimana sih lo." jawab Guan Lin, sassy seperti ayahnya. Haowen yang mendengar itu hanya bisa nyengir, ia lupa mereka memang tetanggaan namun jarang bertemu karena Guan Lin selalu sibuk dengan kegiatan-kegiatan seperti les, kursus dan trainer untuk menjadi Idol.

Keduanya kemudian masuk dan bercerita layaknya anak-anak lain. Guan Lin juga mengajukan diri untuk membantu persiapan pesta ulang tahun Haowen besok. Keduanya larut dalam canda tawa hingga kemudian ide bodoh Guan Lin muncul.

"Tadi aku nemuin foto lama papaku sama mantannya yang namanya Joy." Anak itu kemudian mengambil foto polaroid dari dalam tas kecilnya. "Nih, gak cocok ya mereka. cocokan sama mamaku." ucap Guan Lin.

Haowen memandang dengan seksama foto Junmyeon dan Joy. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan ocehan Guan Lin tentang hubungan keduanya saat dulu. Pikirannya melayang jauh pada kisah cinta lama ayahnya dan Irene.

"Aku juga ada foto-foto uncle Jongin sama uncle Chanyeol." Guan Lin mengeluarkan foto polaroid lebih banyak dari tasnya. Foto Jongin bersama Krystal dan Chanyeol bersama Byun Baekhyun. "Ternyata uncle Chanyeol pacarannya paling awet sama aunt Baekhyun." Guan Lin berubah girang.

Haowen menelan ludah, ia ingin melihat foto masa lalu Sehun dan Irene namun tak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi apa kenyataannya nanti.

"Ka—kalau—"

"Aku juga ada foto ayahmu sama mantannya!" Guan Lin berseru lagi dan mengeluarkan foto terakhir. Sehun bersama Irene.

Haowen hanya bisa diam memperhatikan foto tersebut. Memang benar, sangat mirip. Bentuk wajah Irene lonjong seperti Haowen. Matanya kecil dan tegas seperti milik Haowen. Dan terutama garis wajah, dagu dan bentuk alis. Ia takut jika selama ini Luhan bukanlah ibu kandungnya karena memang jika dilihat-lihat Haowen tidak memiliki wajah manis seperti milik bundanya. Tidak seperti Baejin yang memang terlihat mirip kedua orang tuanya dan mewarisi gen mereka.

"Haowen kamu mirip banget sama tante Irene!" seruan Guan Lin semakin mengacaukan fikiran Haowen. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara. Anak Kim Junmyeon itu kemudian menceritakan kisah cinta Sehun dan Irene, yang sebenarnya tidak ada kata putus diantara keduanya.

Suara ponsel menginterupsi lamunan Haowen yang fokus pada cerita Guan Lin. Itu ponsel Guan Lin. Ia segera mengangkatnya, "Kenapa mama? Aku di rumah aunt Luhan. Aaaah mama aku capek. Iya deh aku pulang sekarang." Setelah selesai, ia simpan kembali ke sakunya.

"Haowen, aku pulang dulu ya. nanti aku kesini lagi, besok juga aku pasti bakal bantu-bantu sama mamaku juga. Tapi sekarang kayaknya aku harus pulang. Mama ngomel karena aku bolos latihan vocal lagi. Pulang duluan ya Haowen!"

Setelah Guan Lin benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkan Haowen sendirian di rumah, air mata Haowen yang sedari tadi tertahan, kini mengalir deras tak mau berhenti.

"Aku anak siapa..."


	5. BAGIAN 4

**Precious**

 **bagian 4**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

 **boyxboy**

Haowen masih menangis ketika bundanya kembali. Mendapati anak bungsu kesayangannya menangis, Luhan meletakkan semua barang belanjaannya tanpa berfikir bahwa dia hampir melemparnya. Ia tidak peduli jika banyak telur ayam disana. Yang ia khawatirkan sekarang ini adalah anaknya. Apa yang membuat Haowen menangis, karena setahunya, anak bungsunya adalah anak yang ceria dan tidak gampang menangis.

"Haowen, kamu kenapa sayang?" Luhan menghambur, berlutut untuk memeluk Haowen yang menangis memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kamu kenapa? Kenapa nangis? Ssshh..." Luhan berusaha menenangkan anaknya dengan mengelus-elus puncak kepala Haowen.

Bukannya membalas pelukan bundanya, Haowen malah mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Irene itu siapa bunda?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Luhan tercekat. Ia tidak percaya anaknya akan menanyakan hal ini. Walau bagaimanapun, Irene adalah satu-satunya mantan Sehun yang sangat tidak disukai oleh ibu dua anak ini. Mulai dari wanita itu kerap menyakiti Sehun, mengolok-olok Sehun dan teman-temannya, bahkan sampai membuat lagu dan gosip yang jelas-jelas menjatuhkan nama baik Sehun.

Luhan tetap diam. Tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun darinya untuk membalas pertanyaan anaknya. Selain karena dia tidak mau membicarakan Irene, itu juga sama saja dengan membuka luka lama di hidupnya.

"Bunda kenapa diam?! Irene itu siapa!" Haowen terus mendesak bundanya yang tak bergeming sama sekali. Hal ini membuatnya geram dan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan bundanya terduduk sendiri di ruang tengah.

'Darimana dia tau Irene..'

Ketika malam tiba, seperti janji yang sudah dikatakan oleh Guan Lin pada Haowen, ia dan mamanya datang ke rumah Luhan bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Jihoon. Malam ini para istri berkumpul untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun Haowen, kecuali istri Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang memang keluarga kecil mereka tidak tinggal di Seoul.

"Aunt Luhan, Baejin dimana?" tanya Jihoon saat mereka semua sedang sibuk berbenah dan mendekor, namun batang hidung anak sulung Luhan tak nampak sama sekali.

Luhan yang sedang sibuk memasang riasan dinding bersama dengan Yixing tidak terlalu mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon barusan karena ocehan Yixing mengalahkannya. "Luhan jangan disitu! Geser ke kanan lagi sedikit! Iya nah! Pas! Geser dikit lagi! 3 mili meter!"

"Gimana sih Cing! Aku gak bisa ngukur lah 3 mili meter itu segimana!"

"Kalian berisik banget sih, pasang yang bener bisa nggak? Gak usah pake berisik Cuma masang gituan doang!" komentar Kyungsoo judes yang sedang fokus menganyam pita bersama dengan Guan Lin.

"Berisik lo! Lo mah enak di bawah gak naik kesini komentar mulu deh bisanya ih!" kesal Yixing. Sang anak, Guan Lin, hanya bisa menghela nafas keras melihat tingkah mamanya.

"Ya udah sini gue yang naik!" Kyungsoo kemudian menuju ke tempat Yixing untuk bertukar posisi. Naasnya, Yixing hilang keseimbangan dan malah jatuh dari kursi terjerembab ke lantai.

Tawa Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun meledak karenanya.

"Kyungsoo!!!" geramnya marah dan kemudian malah berkelahi saling jambak di lantai.

"Ya tuhan..gak suaminya, gak istrinya..sama aja.." Luhan sampai kewalahan melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Jihoon yang merasa dari tadi tidak diperhatikan sama sekali, kemudian berdiri meminta izin untuk ke dapur mengambil minuman, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin mencari Baejin.

Tok tok tok.

Jihoon mengetuk pintu kamar Baejin yang bertuliskan: "KALO MAU MASUK KETUK!" dan di bawahnya ada tambahan: "P.S.: Ayah kalo masuk cuma mau ganggu, mending gak usah masuk."

Tulisan itu membuatnya mengernyit, "Perasaan dulu gak ada tulisan kaya gini deh.." gumamnya.

Tok tok. Jihoon mengetuk lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Baejin, lo tidur?" tanya nya agak keras. Tetap saja tak ada sahutan.

Akhirnya, Jihoon memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Baejin. Dengan hati-hati ia memutar kenop pintu yang tidak dikunci sama sekali, dan melangkahkan kakinya pelan agar tidak membangunkan Baejin yang ternyata sedang tidur dengan keadaan terlentang di atas kasur ber-sprei Pokemonnya.

"Ayah sama anak sama aja. Sukanya Pokemon." Gumam Jihoon saat melihat sprei Baejin. Papanya, Junmyeon memang suka sekali bercerita tentang band nya pada anaknya. Maka dari itu Jihoon juga tahu kepribadian para anggota band yang lain termasuk papa Baejin.

Jihoon memandang wajah damai Baejin yang tertidur pulas seolah tak ada beban. Darahnya berdesir hangat ikut merasa nyaman melihat Baejin tidur dengan tenang. "Ganteng.." gumamnya kemudian tanpa sadar mengelus pipi Baejin.

Sesaat setelah ia mengelus pipi Baejin beberapa kali, akhirnya Jihoon menyadari kalau tindakannya ini bisa membuat Baejin bangun. Jika dia terbangun maka lelaki berambut coklat itu pasti akan memarahinya. Alhasil, Jihoon memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Baejin dan menutup pintunya pelan.

Namun sebelum pintunya benar-benar tertutup rapat, Jihoon mengucapkan sesuatu untuk Baejin, "Mimpi indah ya Baejin.. jangan murung terus.."

Jihoon pun kembali ke ruangan tengah melihat apakah pekerjaan para bunda sudah beres atau belum. Tanpa ia ketahui yang sebenarnya, bahwa Baejin ternyata tidak tidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, karena suara ketukan pertama dari Jihoon sudah membangunkannya.

Baejin menyentuh pipinya, tempat dimana Jihoon tadi mengelusnya.

"Si Jihoon kenapa ya.."

Saat sampai di bawah, Jihoon sudah melihat Haowen bergabung bersama mereka. Wajahnya kacau, sangat terlihat bahwa ia menangis tadi. "Hay, Haowen!" sapa Jihoon ceria pada sang calon yang akan berulang tahun besok.

"Hay kak Jihoon." Balas Haowen tersenyum namun Jihoon tau bahwa itu bukan senyuman Haowen yang biasanya. Seolah seperti senyum yang dipaksakan.

Saat Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mamanya dan dua mama lainnya, ia bernafas lega karena akhirnya pertengkaran mereka sudah berakhir. Kini, Kim Kyungsoo, istri dari Kim Jongin, Kim Yixing, istri dari Kim Junmyeon dan sang pemilik rumah, Oh Luhan, istri dari Oh Sehun sudah kembali tenang dan fokus pada pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Jihoon dan Haowen pun bergabung dengan bunda mereka. Dan masih terlihat jelas, sangat jelas kalau Haowen tidak mau terlibat dalam pembicaraan dengan bundanya sendiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun Haowen sayang! Ayah sayang banget sama kamu!"

Tepat pukul 00:01, Sehun mengirim video call rekamannya pada Haowen karena sekarang ini tidak mungkin ia harus menelfon Haowen secara langsung. Di belakang Sehun juga terlihat Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan Jongin memakai topi ulang tahun dan juga meniupkan terompet sebagai ucapan untuk Haowen.

"Selamat ulang tahun Haowen! Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang patuh dan baik. Sayangi sesama. Jangan membully teman ya!" Wajah Sehun kini tertutupi oleh wajah Jongin, Junmyeon dan Chanyeol yang berdesakkan memenuhi layar satu per satu mengucapkan harapan dan doa mereka pada anak bungsu Sehun.

Video berdurasi 3 menit itu pun berakhir dengan akustik dari Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Haowen. Ditutup dengan kecupan sang papa pada layar yang mengakhirnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang.." Luhan memeluk Haowen, namun sungguh dengan berat hati, Haowen membalas pelukan bundanya yang ia fikir memang bukan bunda kandungnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Haowen! Adikku yang paling aku sayang! Semoga semua yang kamu cita-citakan terwujud! God bless you!" Baejin memeluk Haowen erat, begitupun Haowen. Ia menangis selama memeluk sang kakak. Seolah tidak terima bahwa Baejin bukanlah kakak kandungnya.

Haowen sudah terlalu menyayangi kakaknya dan takkan mau berpisah ketika menyadari bahwa Luhan bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

"Kakak, Haowen sayang sama kakak.." lirihnya.

"Iya, kakak juga sayang sama kamu." Balas Baejin tulus, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada adiknya satu-satunya.

Luhan yang melihat kehangatan kedua anaknya merasa terharu dan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menjatuhkan air matanya.

Setelah kejutan tengah malam itu berakhir, akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Karena keesokan paginya pesta yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai.

Seperti biasa, siang ini Luhan menjemput Haowen dari sekolah. Sedangkan Baejin masih berada di sekolahnya karena ada tambahan jam hingga sore.

Di mobil, Haowen masih mendiamkan Luhan karena tidak mau menceritakan tentang Irene. Berkali-kali Luhan mencoba menarik perhatian putranya tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Haowen, bagaimana kalau kita ke mall dan beli eskrim? Atau sepatu? Kau boleh ambil apa saja sesukamu karena hari ini hari ulang tahunmu." Usul Luhan tak kehabisan akal.

"Terserah bunda saja.." sahut Haowen acuh. Namun dalam hati, inilah yang dia tunggu-tunggu. Dan kesempatan ini akan ia gunakan sebaik mungkin.

Baejin mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak ingin terlambat pulang di hari istimewa adik kesayangannya. Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa ia berjalan lunglai menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Kegiatan sekolah benar-benar menghabiskan tenaganya, ditambah lagi ia harus mengikuti jam tambahan karena nilai matematikanya yang kurang bagus.

Baejin membuka kulkas, ketika ia meraih minuman dingin disana dan hampir membukanya.

Klang!

Minuman kaleng itu terjatuh. Dengan mata Baejin yang melebar menatap sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkannya.

Ia melihat sosok pria berambut hitam legam dengan jacket hitam kulitnya dan celana skinny jeans serta sepatu hitam perlengkapan manggungnya yang belum dilepaskan sama sekali—sedang duduk manis di meja makan meminum minuman favoritnya, bubble tea.

"Hey jagoan! Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kok pulang sore?" sapa orang itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Oh Sehun, ayahnya. Orang yang menyapanya barusan. Yang duduk tanpa dosa meminum bubble tea di depannya. Adalah orang yang selama ini Baejin tunggu untuk kembali.

Dan hari ini, akhirnya orang itu kembali ke rumah.

Baejin sebenarnya merasa sangat bahagia dan sangat terkejut dengan kepulangan ayahnya. Karena ia fikir ayahnya tidak akan pulang tahun ini sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat adiknya berulang tahun.

Namun yang dapat ia ucapkan dari mulutnya hanyalah, "Oh, ternyata kau ingat hari ini ya.." dan dengan itu, Sehun hanya bisa membalas perkataan putranya dengan senyuman kaku. Karena secara tidak langsung, putranya sedang menyindirnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sebagai seorang pria yang jarang berada diantara keluarganya.

Baejin kemudian berjongkok mengambil kaleng yang tadi ia jatuhkan dan membawanya berlari secara terburu-buru ke atas, menuju kamarnya dan kemudian menguncinya rapat-rapat.

Masih mengenakan seragam dan kaos kaki, Baejin melompat ke kasurnya dan memeluk gulingnya. Ia berguling-guling seperti remaja yang baru saja diterima cintanya. Senyuman yang memperlihatkan rentetan gigi depannya pun tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Baejin sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Akhirnya ayah pulang.."


	6. BAGIAN 5

**Precious**

 **bagian 5**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

 **warning: adegan nganu**

Semua keperluan pesta ulang tahun untuk Haowen sudah Sehun bereskan sendiri. Bahkan kue ulang tahunnya, dia juga yang menghias walaupun hasilnya tak sebagus harapan. Krim kue pun berkurang karena dari tadi terus diicipi oleh ayah dua anak itu.

Sehun yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian casualnya sehari-hari di rumah terus menunggu dengan gelisah kedatangan anak bungsu dan juga istrinya. Malam sudah menyelimuti Seoul namun keduanya tak kunjung kembali. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Luhan namun tak ada jawaban, bahkan ponselnya mati.

"Kalian dimana sayang.." lirih Sehun cemas. Ia mengusap-usap kedua tangannya untuk mencoba menenangkan diri. Berfikir positif tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada anak dan istrinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Baejin tetap berada di kamarnya bermain video game. Sehun tau itu karena dari tadi ia mendengar seruan dan umpatan anak sulungnya yang terdengar sampai ke bawah.

"ARGH SIAL! MATI LO! LO GAK BISA REMEHIN PHOENIX! PHOENIX LARI LO CEPETAN DONG AH PAYAH!"

Diam-diam Sehun terkekeh karena sang anak benar-benar mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Ting tong!

Waktunya pesta dimulai.

Suara bel depan rumah terdengar. Membuat Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan semangat ia membawa kue hasil karya nya tadi. Saat membuka pintu..

"Selamat ulang tahu—"

Pluk!

Kue dari tangan Sehun ia ayunkan dan lemparkan pada wajah seseorang dari banyak orang yang ada di depan pintu.

"Oh Sehun!!" seru orang tersebut geram. Wajah tampannya yang sudah ia poles sebaik mungkin sebelum berangkat ke rumah Sehun kini telah hancur tertutup krim kue yang lengket dan berminyak.

Sehun tertawa atas ulahnya sendiri, bukannya meminta maaf malah tawanya semakin menjadi. "Sorry, Jong, gue kira lo Luhan. Gue kan mau ngasih kejutan tadi niatnya biar dia ngambek!" ujarnya masih tetap sambil tertawa.

Ternyata dugaan Sehun salah. Ia mengira bahwa yang datang adalah istri dan juga anak bungsunya. Namun ternyata malah sahabat-sahabat member EXO-K bersama anak dan istri mereka.

Junmyeon dan Yixing dengan setelan mereka yang termodis tertawa bersama Guan Lin yang membawa sebuah kado besar yang sepertinya untuk Haowen, menertawakan Jongin yang wajahnya belepotan krim kue. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sang istri segera mengeluarkan tissu untuk mengusap dan membersihkan wajah suami tercintanya. Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol juga datang bersama Baekhyun walaupun tanpa anak-anak mereka.

"Sehun kalo lo apa-apain suami gue lagi, gue bunuh!" suara galak Kyungsoo. Sang anak, Jihoon yang juga membawa kado besar untuk Haowen hanya bisa tertawa melihat kemalangan nasib papanya.

Sehun terkekeh dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Kalian kok dateng? Perasaan gue gak ngundang deh." Herannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk membersihkan wajah Jongin dari krim roti. Di samping mereka berdiri Junmyeon dan Yixing juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Istri tercinta gue yang ngajakin. Katanya udah janjian sama Luhan juga." Jawab Chanyeol seraya memeluk pinggang istrinya, semakin merapatkan tubuh keduanya lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

"Jangan di depan anak woy," peringat Jongin.

"Lo kesini juga Chanyeol hyung?" Sehun tak menyangka Chanyeol rela datang jauh-jauh dari rumahnya hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak bungsunya.

"Iya dong, kita rencana kan mau buat adek baru buat Taehyung sama Jesper. Ya kan mih?" Chanyeol mecubit mesra lengan istrinya. Baekhyun sang istripun hanya bisa membalas dengan cubitan genit di perut Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, Sehun mempersilahkan dua keluarga itu masuk, mengamankan kado dari Jihoon dan Guan Lin di kamar Haowen dan kembali untuk menikmati hidangan di meja makan. Jongin yang sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya dengan menumpang ke kamar mandi keluarga Oh, kini sudah duduk nyaman dengan wajah bersih bergabung dengan lainnya.

Chanyeol ke kamar mandi lebih dulu sebelum ikut bergabung karena katanya ia masih jetlag. Istrinya pun mengekorinya.

"Pasti cari-cari kesempatan tuh si cabe." Komentar Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tidak berada di meja makan.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bertanya. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi Sehun langsung memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ya masa lo gak tau Hun. Perasaan istri gak ketemu suaminya hampir setahun. Duh." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo tawa Sehun pun meledak. "Bener juga lo! Haha! Eh berarti lo sama Jongin juga dong? Udah belum tadi?" Pria itu menaik turunkan kedua alisnya dengan senyuman usil terukir di bibirnya. Kemudian melirik ke Junmyeon dan Yixing. "Gue gak liat, gue gak denger." Tanpa menatap Sehun, Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangan tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya atas respon Sehun. Kelemotan otaknya tidak ada kemajuan dari dulu. 'Tentu saja udah lah..' batinnya senyum-senyum. Sedangkan anak-anak, Jihoon dan Guan Lin yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyungsoo barusan hanya memakan makanan mereka dalam diam.

Beralih ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Benar dugaan Kyungsoo bahwa Baekhyun memang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Di kamar mandi keluarga Oh, pria bertubuh kecil itu malah membuka celana Chanyeol dan melepaskan celana dalamnya sendiri lengkap dengan celana yang dipakainya.

"Sayang, nanti aja di hotel ya?" tawar Chanyeol yang wajahnya masih terlihat pucat karena jetlag.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia menelanjangi tubuhnya segera di depan suaminya. Mau tidak mau, melihat tubuh mulus dan putih istrinya yang semakin hari semakin indah, Chanyeol harus menahan sesuatu di bawah sana yang mulai meronta.

"Kau sexy sekali sayang." Chanyeol menarik tengkuk sang istri dan mencium bibirnya. Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya saat tangan Baekhyun dengan lincah berhasil membuka penuh-penuh celana yang dipakainya, kemudian memelorotkan bokser Chanyeol dan mengurut kemaluan sang suami yang semakin menegang.

"Ahhh—shit—" erang Chanyeol saat sang istri mengurut miliknya dalam ciuman mereka. Tak kehabisan akal, Chanyeol memutar tubuh istrinya menjadi membelakanginya. Ia menepuk pantat sang istri yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mengerang sexy dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Ahh—"

Baekhyun menungging dengan kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran wastafel, pantatnya sudah terlihat jelas oleh sang suami yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Mau prep dulu?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Tangannya sudah membentuk gunting dan siap memasukkan dua jari ke dalam hole istrinya.

"Gak usah! Masukin cepet!" Jawab Baekhyun tak sabaran, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia memegang kemaluannya dan perlahan-lahan memasukkannya dari arah belakang tanpa role play terlebih dulu ke dalam hole sang istri.

Semakin dalam penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang menusuk masuk menghancurkan dinding pertahanan hole Baekhyun yang berkedut hangat, semakin nikmat pula perasaan yang diterima Baekhyun atas ulah suaminya. Erangan merdu dari keduanya kemudian keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Dengan tubuh bagian bawah Chanyeol yang bergerak maju mundur menusuk tanpa ampun hole istrinya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengerang terlalu keras karena Chanyeol yang mengubah temponya menjadi cepat secara tiba-tiba. "Eeennnggghhhh!"

Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Junmyeon, Jihoon dan Guan Lin yang berada di meja makan bisa mendengar erangan Baekhyun secara jelas dan nyata.

"Tuh, apa gue bilang." Komentar Kyungsoo yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kemudian menutup kedua telinga Guan Lin yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya, menggunakan kedua tangannya. Di seberang meja makan pun terlihat jelas wajah Junmyeon yang sudah melotot panik jika telinga anaknya nanti terkontaminasi hal-hal kotor.

"ANUU.. JIHOON TOLONG PANGGIL BAEJIN SURUH TURUN YA? IYA SEKARANG SANA SANA YANG LAMA YA!" Sehun dengan panik mendorong Jihoon agar segera ke atas menuju kamar Baejin dan mengajaknya turun. Ia juga mengeraskan volume suaranya agar bisa mengalahkan erangan Baekhyun. Jihoon yang tidak mengerti kenapa ayah sahabatnya itu berubah panik pun hanya menurut saja.

Setelah Jihoon sudah tak terlihat lagi di tangga, Junmyeon yang terlihat kesal sedari tadi segera berlari ke kamar mandi, bersiap menggedor pintu keras-keras. Ia melirik meja makan apakah Kyungsoo masih menutup kedua telinga anaknya atau tidak.

Masih.

Junmyeon tak ragu-ragu menggedor pintu keras-keras beberapa kali. "WOY PELAN BISA GAK! ADA ANAK-ANAK DISINI! JANGAN KOTORIN KAMAR MANDI SEHUN! KALO MUNCRAT KEMANA-MANA DILAP! GUE KEBELET PIPIS JUGA NIH!" serunya keras tak tanggung-tanggung.

Sehun sedikit khawatir jika Guan Lin yang masih di bawah umur mendengarnya. Ia melirik wajah anak sahabatnya yang kini bertampang datar dengan cemas. 'Semoga dia tidak mendengarnya..'

Setelah Junmyeon kembali ke kursinya, Kyungsoo pun membebaskan kedua telinga Guan LIn. "Tadi kamu denger suara papa nggak?" tanya Junmyeon lembut pada anaknya. Yixing melirik anak dan suaminya dengan perasaan was-was. Tangannya tak berhenti memasukkan kacang almond ke dalam mulutnya.

Guan Lin menggeleng.

Yixing bernafas lega, diikuti senyuman manis Junmyeon, Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka semua kembali makan sambil menunggu Baejin turun bersama Jihoon dan juga Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka di kamar mandi. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Sehun tetap tidak bisa menepis kecemasannya pada istrinya.

"Luhan sama Haowen mana? Belum pulang?" Ditambah pertanyaan Jongin yang semakin membuatnya khawatir.

Sehun akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin namun tertahan dengan suara dering telfon rumahnya. Dengan sigap, ia berdiri dan berlari menuju telfon rumahnya.

"Hallo? Kediaman keluarga Oh?" tanya suara asing dari seberang yang tidak Sehun ketahui siapa.

"Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda mengenal Oh Luhan?" Kini ia mendengar suara yang berbeda dari telfon.

"Itu istri saya, kenapa memangnya?" Pertanyaan kedua orang asing tersebut membuat jantung Sehun semakin berdebar.

"Tuan, istri anda kecelakaan dan sekarang dirawat di Rumah Sakit Seoul."

 _x_

 _o_

 _x_

 _o_

 _kemarin ada kesalahan gue ga sengaja klik complete cerita ini sorryyy yaw hehe. jadi... cerita ini masih panjang sepanjang anunya Sehun kok. apanya? kakinya maksudnya. ikutin terus ceritanya dan jangan lupa kasih kredit dan review biar gue semangat nulis ya guys.. makin banyak review ntar update nya makin cepet loh *_


	7. BAGIAN 6

**Precious**

 **Bagian 6**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

"Sehun! Lo mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat tiba-tiba saja sang pemilik rumah berubah panik setelah menerima telfon dari orang asing tersebut.

Sehun meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada teman-temannya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun ikut heran dan bertanya ada apa.

Masih berusaha memakai sepatunya seraya berdiri, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Gue mau ke rumah sakit." Kakinya kini telah masuk semua ke dalam sepatu vans hitamnya.

"Siapa yang sakit?" sahut Baekhyun kaget.

Sehun hanya melirik pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menyelesaikan jatah bulanan mereka tersebut, "Luhan masuk rumah sakit." Ucapnya singkat yang langsung berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Gue ikut!" Jongin mengejar Sehun. Sebelum menutup pintu, tak lupa ia berpesan pada istrinya. "Jaga anak-anak."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk mantap atas amanat dari suaminya. Chanyeol yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hanya bisa berdiri sambil menatap ke arah Jumyeon dan Yixing, "Luhan kenapa?"

Namun pasangan suami istri itu hanya menggeleng dan tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Baejin, lo disuruh turun sama ayah lo." Ucap Jihoon saat ia sudah sampai di kamar Baejin mendapati lelaki berambut lurus halus itu sedang asyik bermain PS.

"Bunda Lulu udah pulang belum?" Ajakan Jihoon dibalas dengan sebuah pertanyaan dari mulut Baejin.

Jihoon hanya menjawab belum karena memang kenyataannya Luhan dan Haowen belum ada di meja makan sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumah Baejin.

"Kok lo yang disuruh manggil gue? Si tua bangka itu gak mau manggil gue sendiri? Sukanya nyuruh orang lain. Pengecut." Cibir Baejin tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya pada layar di depannya. "ARGH!" Ia membanting stick PS karena gagal memenangkan ronde. Namun kemudian meraihnya kembali dan memencet tombol restart untuk mulai main lagi.

"Baejin, ini hari ulang tahun adek lo, masa iya lo mau terus-terusan di kamar main PS." Jihoon melangkah mendekat dan duduk di samping Baejin, memperhatikan kelihaian Baejin bermain PS.

Baejin tidak merespon. Menoleh saja tidak.

Jihoon menghela nafas karena Baejin sepertinya memang tidak bisa diganggu untuk saat ini. Ia kemudian berdiri dan bersiap keluar dari kamar Baejin, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Baejin tiba-tiba berkata.

"Lo disini aja. Temenin gue."

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya secepat angin. Tidak peduli bahwa ia hampir menabrak trotoar dan apapun di depannya.

"Santai Sehun!" peringat Jongin yang saat ini khawatir terhadap nyawanya. "Anak gue masih 13 tahun!"

"Istri gue kecelakaan dan dia masuk rumah sakit! Gimana gue bisa santai! Anak gue juga 13 tahun yang satunya 10 tahun hari ini! Gak usah bacot lo!" balas Sehun membentak Jongin dengan emosi yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya.

Jongin yang terkena marah dari sahabatnya kemudian terdiam selama perjalanan yang meresikokan nyawanya itu sampai mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Jika menyangkut soal Luhan, Sehun yang sedingin es batu selalu berubah drastis menjadi sepanas bara api.

Sehun berlari menuju ruangan tempat Luhan dirawat, hatinya sudah sangat cemas jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anak bungsu dan istrinya. Karena orang asing yang menelfonnya tadi hanya menyebutkan nama istrinya tanpa mengikut sertakan anak bungsunya.

Sehun tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia terus dihantui pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang apa yang menimpa anak bungsu dan juga istrinya.

Bruak!

"Luhan!" Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat keras dan terbentur tembok menyebabkan Luhan, pria lemas bertubuh kecil yang ada di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangannya dirawat.

"Sehun.." lirihnya terharu karena setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ia akhirnya bisa menatap wajah suaminya sendiri secara langsung.

Sehun kemudian menghambur memeluk istrinya yang hanya duduk di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia bersyukur akibat dari kecelakaan yang menimpa istrinya tidak begitu parah, karena yang ia rasakan sekarang Luhan masih bisa membalas pelukan hangatnya. Walaupun dahi sang istri terperban.

"Aku merindukanmu.." Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada Luhan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun.." Luhan tak mau kalah mengencangkan pelukan pada suaminya. Ia menyesap kuat-kuat aroma tubuh Sehun yang sangat ia rindukan. Bau keringat Sehun yang menjadi candu sendiri untuknya.

Luhan tak bisa menggambarkan lagi bagaimana perasaannya tersiksa ketika jauh dari Sehun.

Tapi kini, ayah dari anak-anak yang lahir dari rahimnya telah kembali setelah sekian lama.

Pelukan mereka pun terlepas, tergantikan oleh ciuman singkat yang Sehun daratkan di bibir tipis merah muda Luhan. Seolah akan melanjutkan ciuman mereka ke tahap yang lebih lanjut, suara dehaman menjauhkan jarak keduanya.

"Lo gak lupa kan ada gue disini?" Kim Jongin dengan wajah polosnya berdiri di dekat pintu, berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

Suami Luhan itupun hanya bisa memasang wajah kesalnya karena gara-gara Jongin, ia tidak jadi melepas rindu di rumah sakit.

"Lo gak papa?" tanya Jongin ke Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Gue bahkan boleh pulang sekarang." Balasnya yang langsung disusul helaan nafas lega dari sang suami dan sahabatnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nanar ketika wajah khawatir suaminya tampak begitu jelas. Sehun pasti sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati dimana Haowen. Begitupun Jongin, mengetahui ada yang janggal, ia memilih untuk tetap menjadi karakternya saja. Tidak terlalu banyak bertanya karena ia takut salah.

Ketika sang suami menangkap tatapan khawatir sang istri yang ditujukan kepadanya, ia melirik Jongin dan menyuruh ayah dari Jihoon itu untuk keluar dan meninggalkan keduanya di dalam.

Jongin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar, "jangan lupa pakai pengaman." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Anjir." Sehun tersenyum karenanya. Lalu kembali menatap istrinya. "Dimana—"

"Haowen hilang."

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Luhan sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu, ia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menangis tanpa ingin dilihat oleh suaminya.

Ibu dari dua anak itu kemudian bercerita sambil menangis dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa tertimpa kecelakaan seperti itu. Ia mencari Haowen dengan perasaan panik karena anak bungsunya menghilang saat berbelanja di mall dan lepas dari pengawasannya.

Menyetir jadi tidak fokus. Menyetir selama berjam-jam tanpa berhenti ataupun istirahat dan akhirnya kelelahan, menabrak tiang listrik sehingga merusak bemper depan mobilnya dan meninggalkan sobekan kecil di dahinya.

"Aku benar-benar bukan ibu yang baik.. tidak becus menjaga anak kita sendiri.. seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini.. aku ibu yang gagal.." Luhan terus menerus memaki dirinya sendiri dan terisak dalam tangis.

Sehun yang melihat istrinya seperti itu tak bisa menahan rasa nyeri di hatinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia juga turut andil atas hilangnya Haowen. Jika dia tidak sibuk bekerja dan tour di luar sana, selalu ada untuk anak-anaknya, maka Haowen takkan hilang seperti sekarang.

'Seharusnya aku mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak di Seoul selalu dekat dengan keluargaku dan melihat tumbuh kembang anak-anakku.. Jinyoung yang sudah sebesar sekarang saja aku kaget melihatnya.. aku benar-benar ayah yang buruk..' batin Sehun bergejolak. Perasaan bersalah sangat memukul mentalnya sekarang ini.

"Kau ibu yang sempurna Luhan.. tidak usah menangis sayang.. kita akan cari Haowen bersama-sama.. kau tidak gagal.. kau berhasil merawat kedua anak kita hingga tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang ini ketika aku tidak ada diantara kalian.. kau tidak gagal sayang.." Sehun meraih istrinya untuk mendekapnya kembali, ia ciumi puncak kepalanya sesekali agar tangisannya berhenti.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia masih terisak dan khawatir pada Haowen. Dimanakah anak bungsunya sekarang apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Lama-kelamaan tangisan Luhan mereda dalam dekapan hangat sang suami. Ia tidak mau mengambil keputusan lebih dulu sebelum menemukan bukti. Tetap mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengatakan pada Sehun tentang perdebatannya dengan Haowen kemarin.

Pertanyaan Haowen yang menanyakan siapa itu Irene.

 _x_ _o_ _x_ _o_ _,_ _Josie_


	8. BAGIAN 7

**Precious**

 **Bagian 7**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

Sehun, Luhan dan Jongin kembali ke rumah Sehun dengan Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi supir.

Sesampainya di rumah, yang mereka lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang tidur di atas sofa menanti kedatangan sang suami. Jihoon duduk manis menyaksikan petikan-petikan gitar dari Baejin yang sedang membawakan lagu acoustic dari Do As Infinity berjudul fuikaimori.

Melihat kepandaian anaknya memetik gitar, Sehun menatap istrinya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kau yang mengajarinya?" tanyanya pada sang istri.

Luhan balas menatap Sehun dan mengangguk, "Baejin berbakat, bakatnya ia dapatkan dari ayahnya." Ia percaya bahwa bakat sang ayah telah menurun pada anak sulungnya.

"Sayang, bangun sayang." Jongin mengelus pipi istrinya untuk membangunkannya dari tidur. "Kau menunggu lama ya?" tanya nya sambil tersenyum kemudian meminta maaf.

"Tidak papa." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dan mengucek kedua matanya. "Tadi Junmyeon dan Yixing pulang duluan karena malam semakin larut karena Guan Lin juga sudah mengantuk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sudah pulang karena sesegera mungkin mereka harus kembali ke Busan."

Jongin kemudian duduk di samping istrinya. Saat Kyungsoo menyadari kedatangan Sehun dan Luhan tanpa Haowen, Ia siap melemparkan pertanyaan dari mulutnya namun berhasil dicegah oleh tatapan tajam sang suami yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo kemudian diam mematuhi suaminya karena memang ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Baejin masih memetik gitarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa ayah dan bundanya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Saat Sehun memanggil namanya, ia menoleh dan seketika terkejut menatap kepala Luhan yang terperban.

Sehun yang mengira Baejin berjalan ke arahnya untuk memeluknya pun melebarkan kedua tangannya, namun ternyata salah besar. Anak sulungnya berjalan mendekat dan malah melayangkan tinjunya pada perutnya.

"Ugh!" Tinju Baejin berhasil membuat Sehun sedikit meringis sakit karena tenaganya ternyata tidak main-main.

Tidak ada diantara Jongin, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan juga Jihoon yang tidak terkejut atas perlakuan Baejin pada ayahnya sendiri.

"KAU APAKAN BUNDAKU, TUA BANGKA! PAMAN JUNMYEON BILANG, BUNDA MASUK RUMAH SAKIT! KENAPA BUNDA BISA SAMPAI MASUK RUMAH SAKIT?! KENAPA KEPALANYA BISA DIPERBAN! KAU BOLEH SAJA TIDAK PULANG SELAMA YANG KAU MAU DAN TAK PEDULI PADAKU! TAPI SAAT KAU MEMBIARKAN BUNDAKU TERLUKA, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU!"

Kemarahan Baejin meledak hebat melihat bundanya terluka. Ia berfikir jika saja ayahnya tidak pulang maka Luhan pasti takkan terluka seperti ini. Melihat bundanya yang lemah dan sekarang terluka, apalagi ketika ada Sehun di sampingnya, rasa benci Baejin pada ayahnya membakar emosinya.

Makian yang selalu ingin ia keluarkan tepat di depan wajah Sehun akhirnya kini bisa ia lampiaskan sepenuhnya walaupun harus disaksikan oleh Jihoon dan kedua orang tua sahabatnya.

Setelah berhasil melampiaskan semua kekesalan pada ayahnya, Baejin berlari naik ke kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, meninggalkan Jihoon yang menatap punggungnya sedih.

Luhan menatap cemas suaminya yang malah tertawa tanpa sebab. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Jihoon pun ikut merasa khawatir tentang bagaimana perasaan Sehun.

"Hahaha! Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu! Tukang pukul." Ucap Sehun sambil memukul pelan bahu istrinya di sampingnya dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

Setelanya benar saja Luhan langsung memukul lengan sang suami dengan tinjunya. "Tuh kan mukul beneran." Cibir Luhan sambil mengelus lengannya.

Walaupun bisa tersenyum dengan candaan suaminya, tapi tetap saja Luhan merasa bahwa suaminya hanya menutup-nutupi perasaannya yang kini bisa dipastikan kacau atas ucapan dan makian dari anak sulung mereka.

Kim Jongin, sang sahabat juga menyadari hal tersebut kemudian memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarga itu sendiri. Ia segera pamit pada Sehun dan Luhan, mengajak istri dan anaknya pulang.

Di perjalanan pulang, Jihoon bertanya pada papanya tentang keberadaan Haowen kenapa dia tak pulang bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dan juga kenapa Sehun tertawa lepas sesudah anaknya memukulnya dan melampiaskan kekecewaan pada ayahnya.

Jihoon tidak mendapatkan jawaban. papanya tetap saja diam dan fokus menyetir. Ketika ia menoleh dan meminta jawaban dari ibunya.

Jawabannya adalah sama saja.

Luhan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Sehun yang sekarang ini menghubungi polisi untuk mencari keberadaan Haowen.

"Kalian ini polisi! Sudah menjadi tugas kalian untuk melayani masyarakat! Jangan ajari aku! Temukan saja anakku dan akan ku bayar berapapun yang kalian minta! Apa?! Menunggu hingga lima hari? Kau gila! Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya kau mau tanggung jawab?! Apa kau bisa pastikan dia baik-baik saja?! Persetan dengan undang-undang! Aku bisa mencari anakku sendiri tanpa kalian!"

Sehun membanting ganggang telfonnya kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang kini terlihat kusut. Seolah tak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan, akhirnya maknae EXO itu membanting vas bunga dan memecahkannya. Kakinya menendang kursi hingga jatuh.

"Sehun.." Luhan menjadi takut untuk mendekati suaminya sendiri sekarang. Karena jika Sehun sudah marah, apapun akan dihancurkannya.

Melihat istrinya berdiri kaku dan takut untuk mendekatinya, Sehun malah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, mengambil teh dari nampan yang dibawa Luhan, meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sehun menubruk tubuh Luhan dan membantingnya di sofa. Ia menindih tubuh Luhan di bawahnya. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka pakaian yang dipakainya.

Namun bukannya merasa bahagia, Luhan justru takut dengan keadaan suaminya sendiri. Perasaannya tersirat pada tatapannya ke arah Sehun dan juga bagaimana ia membalas ciuman kasar Sehun pada bibirnya.

"Luhan, ayolah!" Sehun memaksa sang istri untuk membuka pakaiannya. Namun istrinya malah melindungi dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

Luhan hampir menangis. "Ku mohon jangan lampiaskan amarahmu padaku Sehun. Aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak mau jika kita harus melakukan hubungan badan saat kau sedang marah seperti ini. It—itu sangat menyakitkan." Lirihnya dengan tubuh yang hampir bergetar.

Menyadari bahwa tindakannya salah, Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya tidur terlentang di atas lantai dengan keadaan yang masih shirt-less. "Maafkan aku. Aku bingung sekali sayang." Ucapnya sambil menerawang ke langit-langit.

Luhan hanya diam menunggu sampai emosi Sehun stabil. Beberapa menit mereka lalui hanya saling diam. Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengambil kaosnya dan memakainya kembali.

Pria itu kini kembali mengecup bibir sang istri dengan lembut. Merasa bahwa suaminya telah kembali, Luhan membalas pagutan bibir Sehun lembut.

"Aku akan bicara pada Baejin." Luhan hampir berdiri setelah menyelesaikan ciuman mereka. Tapi tangan kekar Sehun mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dan mencegahnya agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Aku saja." Cegahnya dan kemudian naik ke atas menuju kamar Baejin.

Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum menatap punggung dan bahu lebar sang suami yang menjauh menaiki tangga.

"Menangkan hati anakmu, ayah.."

Sehun masuk ke kamar Baejin tanpa mengetuk. Ia sudah membaca tulisan yang Baejin letakkan di pintu dan tidak peduli sama sekali. Yang ada malah hampir tertawa karenanya.

Ketika pintu berhasil terbuka, ia menemukan anak sulungnya mengcover dirinya di dalam selimut. Yang terlihat hanya kepala cokelatnya saja.

"Bunda tidak usah mencemaskan Baejin. Baejin mau tidur." ucap Baejin dari dalam selimut. Dikiranya yang masuk adalah Luhan tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun bahwa orang yang masuk adalah ayahnya. Dengan dipasangnya tulisan larangan untuk Sehun di depan pintu sudah cukup meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ayahnya tidak akan pernah masuk ke kamarnya.

Sehun diam. Tidak menjawab. Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya untuk duduk di tepian ranjang Baejin.

Merasa ada seseorang duduk di ranjangnya, Baejin berucap lagi, "aku mau sendiri bunda. Lebih baik bunda ke bawah saja melepas rindu dengan ayah. Aku tau bunda sangat merindukan si tua bangka itu!"

Mendengar kata 'tua bangka', Sehun memasang wajah terkejutnya. Ia tercengang sekaligus menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak. 'Apa aku setua itu?' batinnya.

Tangan besar papanya kini mengelus puncak kepala Baejin dan kemudian mengacaknya gemas.

"Ayah hentikan!" Tanpa melihat dan keluar dari selimutnya, Baejin sudah tau kalau itu adalah ayahnya walaupun dalam hati ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ayahnya menyusulnya ke kamar.

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau tau kalau ini ayah? Hebat juga kau." Candanya menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja aku tau! Tangan ayah itu besar. Tak seperti tangan bunda! Lagian tangan bunda baunya juga lebih harum! Dan satu lagi, bunda tidak pernah mengacak-acak rambutku menyebalkan seperti tadi!"

Sehun kemudian tertawa lepas mendengar ocehan Baejin. Pikiran usilnya datang dan kemudian menubruk Baejin untuk menggelitikinya agar anak itu keluar dari selimutnya. Ia tidak peduli bahwa Baejin meronta dan hampir menendang kemaluannya saat ia terus menyerangnya.

Baejin meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Akhirnya ia melepaskan selimutnya dan duduk tegap menghadapi ayahnya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan usil.

Sehun yang melihat wajah kesal anaknya hanya bisa memasang wajah puppy eyes seraya berkata, "Sehun kangen Jinyoung." Membuat Baejin mengalihkan pandangannya karena tak kuat menatap mata ayahnya sendiri yang terlihat sangat imut jika seperti itu.

Baejin malu dan bingung harus membalas apa di depan ayahnya yang jarang ia temui. Karena melihat wajah Baejin yang malu-malu, akhirnya ayahnya memencet hidung anaknya keras-keras hingga memerah.

"Ayah!" gertak Baejin kelepasan sambil mengurut hidungnya yang memerah.

"Terima ini, Jinyoung!" Sehun semakin melancarkan serangan-serangan usil ke perut dan sela ketiak Baejin.

"Ayah ngapain sih!" Baejin meronta kegelian namun ia menikmatinya.

Dan mereka pun berakhir dengan perang bantal yang diselimuti gelakan tawa dari keduanya.

Tanpa Baejin sadari, bundanya dari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar dengan senyuman nanar.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin waktu berhenti sejenak dalam keadaan ini."


	9. BAGIAN 8

**Precious**

 **Bagian 8**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

Baejin dan ayahnya masih asik saling pukul menggunakan bantal dan guling. Suara tawa lantang keduanya memenuhi kamar. Saat Baejin berhasil mendaratkan lemparan bantal ayahnya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh dari ranjang, Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati istrinya berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Hey sayang, kau mau bergabung?" tawar Sehun seraya merangkak kembali ke ranjang.

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan tetap menyaksikan anak dan suaminya tertawa bersama.

"Stop Baejin! Haha! Ayah menyerah!" seru Sehun sambil melindungi wajahnya dengan sikunya. Namun tak menghentikan Baejin untuk terus tertawa dan memukuli ayahnya dengan bantal.

Alhasil Sehun pun beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan ranjang Baejin, berlari menuju Luhan dan memeluk istrinya tersebut seketika hingga membuat keseimbangan Luhan hampir goyah dan terjatuh ke belakang. Tapi Sehun menahan tubuh sang istri dalam pelukan kuatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ungkapnya kemudian mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup bibir istrinya sekilas.

Walaupun ayahnya membelakanginya, Baejin tetap tahu bahwa Sehun sedang mencuri ciuman bundanya dalam pelukan itu.

"Kamar kalian ada di bawah, bunda, ayah~" seru Baejin dengan nada malas.

Tanpa membalas perkataan sang anak, Sehun akhirnya menggendong istrinya ala bridal style. Membuat Luhan hampir berteriak karena kaget atas ulah suaminya yang tiba-tiba.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." Luhan yang berada dalam gendongan Sehun melambai pada Baejin sebelum meninggalkan kamar sang anak.

"Mimpi indah ya." Tambah sang ayah yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu yang ditutup dengan salah satu kaki sang ayah dari luar.

Setelah kedua orang tuanya pergi, Baejin kembali tidur. Namun ketika tangannya tak sengaja masuk ke bawah bantal yang ia tiduri.

Ia menemukan sesuatu disana.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita masih mempunyai satu anak lagi?" tanya Luhan yang saat ini sudah berbaring di kamarnya dan sang suami. Jemarinya meraba-raba bibir sang suami yang saat ini berbaring menghadap wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Sehun mencoba menggigit jemari Luhan yang berada di bibirnya namun gagal karena istrinya berhasil menariknya kembali lebih dulu. Membuat sang suami mendengus namun juga terkekeh.

"Aku tidak lupa, besok akan kita cari lagi. Lagipula aku punya banyak waktu di Seoul sebelum tour selanjutnya." Jawab Sehun sambil menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut sang istri ke belakang telinganya lalu mengecup hidungnya kemudian.

"Haowen akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat sama sepertimu. " ucap Sehun lagi.

Luhan pun mengangguk, perasaannya sedikit tenang karena ia tak menghadapi masalahnya sendiri. Kali ini, ada sosok Sehun yang senantiasa selalu mendukung dan menjaganya.

Lampu pun dimatikan dengan Sehun yang menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan istrinya. "Selamat tidur istriku." Ucapnya lalu mengecup dahi Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas sang suami, "Selamat tidur, Sehun."

Kemudian keduanya terlelap dalam tidur mereka yang damai.

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Melihat istrinya yang terlelap, Sehun bangkit dan berganti pakaian.

Ia keluar dari rumahnya menuju ke rumah Junmyeon yang memang hanya beberapa block saja dari tempatnya sambil membawa sesuatu.

Sesampainya di depan rumah mewah dan besar milik Junmyeon hanya dengan berjalan kaki, leader EXO itu sudah menunggu di teras rumahnya. Ternyata kedua orang itu sudah menjadwalkan janji untuk bertemu atas ajakan Sehun.

Ayah dari Baejin dan Haowen tersebut telah mengirim pesan pada Junmyeon saat perjalanan pulang mereka dari rumah sakit menuju rumah.

"Kirain lo pehape." Sapa Junmyeon saat melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya.

"Gue gak pehape." Balas Sehun yang kemudian duduk di samping Junmyeon. Ia membuka sesuatu yang dibawanya tadi, sebuah botol dan membaginya bersama Junmyeon yang sudah menyiapkan dua buah gelas untuk mereka.

"Jadi.. Haowen beneran ilang?" tanya Junmyeon meneguk minumannya. Ia merasakan air beralcohol itu membakar tenggorokkannya walaupun hanya menenggak sedikit.

Sehun mengangguk, ia menuangkan minuman ke gelasnya lebih banyak dari takaran Junmyeon. Melihat sahabatnya seperti itu, sebenarnya Junmyeon ingin melarangnya agar tak minum kebanyakan. Tapi ketika melihat mata Sehun yang diselimuti kesedihan, Junmyeon tetap membiarkannya.

"Pasti ketemu kok, gue sama Jongin bakal bantu lo. Tenang aja." Junmyeon merangkul Sehun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Makasih hyung." Jawab Sehun tak berhenti menenggak minumannya terus-menerus.

Junmyeon tahu bahwa Sehun sangat terpukul sekarang. Ia juga telah mendapat kabar dari Jongin bahwa tadi saat ia sudah pulang, Sehun sempat punya masalah dengan anak sulungnya, dan sekarang anak bungsunya menghilang tanpa kabar dan diketahui dimana keberadaannya.

Yang bisa Junmyeon lakukan hanyalah mendoakan sahabatnya, berharap bahwa semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja.

Kembali ke kamar Baejin, ternyata anak itu masih tetap terjaga. Lampu kamarnya masih terang dan yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus bermain social media dengan laptop pemberian uncle Junmyeon di ulang tahunnya yang ke-12.

Matanya terus mencari dan men-stalk akun social media milik Park Taehyung yang merupakan anak dari Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun. Ia berharap bahwa Taehyung masih bangun saat ini.

Namun saat ia menerror anak pertama dari Park Chanyeol tersebut dengan ratusan pesan yang dikirimnya. Tidak ada satupun yang dibalas.

"Tae Hyung. lo kemana sih!" gerutunya kesal.

Namun tiba-tiba muncul notifikasi pertanda ada pesan masuk baru. Hati Baejin berubah gembira saat mengetahuinya. Dengan cepat ia melihat apakah itu balasan dari Taehyung atau bukan.

Ketika ia tahu siapa pengirimnya, raut wajah yang tadinya gembira kini berubah lesu.

Lee Daehwi

Daehwi: Eh si abang belom bobok. Mau dikelonin sama akang Daehwi?

Baejin hampir membanting laptop nya sendiri ketika membaca pesan Daehwi yang sangat tidak bermutu tersebut.

Jinyoung: Mati aja lu sana.

Daehwi: Kalo ane mati nanti sapa yg nemenin ente kemana2 bang?

Jinyoung: Brisik.

Daehwi: Lu kenapa masih melek jam segini? Ada masalah? Ga biasanya lu

Jinyoung: Bukan urusan lu.

Daehwi: Halah ujung2nya bsk jg cerita, gue bosen bgt nih Baejin di rumah sendirian

Jinyoung: Mama Suzy sama papa Minho kemana

Daehwi: Ke China ada acara penghargaan aktor gitu

Jinyoung: Tapi kan ada pelayan-pelayan lo. Jadi gak sendirian juga namanya. Gak kaya gue, rumah gue kan gak ada pelayan.

Daehwi: Ga nanya gue :p

Jinyoung: Tai

Daripada terlarut dalam obrolan yang tidak jelas arah tujuannya menurut Baejin, lelaki itu kemudian mencetuskan rencana yang sedang ia susun di otaknya. Sebuah rencana besar yang akan melibatkan Daehwi dan Jihoon juga.

Baejin menceritakan semuanya pada Daehwi malam itu. Tentang apa yang ia temukan di bawah bantalnya. Hal itu sukses membuat anak Lee Minho itu kaget setengah mati dan sempat tak percaya.

Tapi di akhir obrolan yang memakan waktu hingga pukul 3 pagi tersebut. Akhirnya menghasilkan sebuah keputusan.

Sebuah tindakan yang akan Baejin dan kedua sahabatnya ambil keesokan hari.

Setelah selesai dengan laptopnya, rasa kantuk hebat menyerang Baejin, namun sebelum tidur, ia kembali mengambil sesuatu yang ia temukan tadi di bawah bantalnya untuk dibacanya.

Sesuatu itu adalah kertas.

Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan adiknya yang bertuliskan:

 _To: kak Baejin_

 _Kak, aku bukan adikmu._

 _Ternyata aku anak orang lain._

 _Nama bundaku adalah Irene._

 _Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan bunda Luhan dan kak Baejin mulai sekarang._

 _Tapi sebelum itu aku akan ke tempat uncle Chanyeol untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang bundaku yang sebenarnya._

 _Bunda Luhan pernah bilang kalau bunda dan aunt Baekhyun adalah orang yang paling tau tentang semua kisah cinta ayah dan teman-teman bandnya._

 _Aku akan menemui aunt Baekhyun di Busan, karena bunda Lulu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku tentang Irene._

 _Sekarang aku akan mencari ibu kandungku._

 _Aku senang bisa mengenalmu dan menjadi adikmu kak._

 _Kau ingat kalau aku pernah bertanya kenapa wajah kita sangat berbeda?_

 _Ternyata jawabannya adalah ibu kita juga berbeda._

 _Itulah alasannya kenapa kita juga tidak mirip._

 _Tapi aku ingin kakak tau kalau aku sangat menyayangimu kak._

 _Kakak jaga diri ya. Jangan pernah lupakan aku._

 _Haowen_

 _p.s.: jangan beri tau bunda dan ayah, biar besok aku beri tau sendiri saja_

 _p.s.s.: jangan murung terus ya kak, nanti gantengnya ilang_

 _p.s.s.s.: Haowen sayang kakak :)_

Baejin mencengkeram kertas tersebut kuat-kuat hingga kusut. Sudah dipastikan ia tidak bisa tidur sekarang.

"Bodoh.."

Hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut sang kakak setelah membaca surat dari Oh Haowen, adiknya.


	10. BAGIAN 9

**Precious**

 **Bagian 9**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

Ketika pagi hari tiba, Luhan yang baru saja membuka mata dari tidur lelapnya meraba-raba samping, mencari tubuh pria yang menikahinya 13 tahun lalu, namun pria itu tidak ada di sampingnya sekarang ini.

Pria kecil kelahiran Beijing itu kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan menyentuh dahinya yang masih terperban. Dengan segera Luhan membasuh wajahnya dan menyikat gigi di kamar mandi. Selesai dengan itu, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan membuka kotak obatnya, mengganti perban di dahinya dengan yang baru, serta meminum beberapa pil untuk membantu mempercepat mengeringkan lukanya. Rasa perih akibat luka yang masih basah masih ia rasakan.

"Bunda, aku lapar." Suara anak sulungnya yang sejak tadi berada di depan pintu kamar bundanya mengalihkan konsentrasi Luhan pada dahinya.

"Kakak udah bangun?" Luhan menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5:30 pagi. "Tumben banget jam segini udah bangun?" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju ke arah Baejin namun ia melewatkan keberadaan kantung mata besar di wajah putranya yang ternyata tidak tidur semalaman.

Keduanya turun ke dapur namun sebelum sampai dapur, langkah Luhan terhenti ketika menemukan suaminya tertidur di atas sofa di depan tv. Ia hanya menggeleng dan mengambil selimut di dalam lemari di dekat tv untuk ia pakaikan pada suaminya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur dimana Baejin sudah duluan menunggunya disana.

Di dapur, Luhan membuatkan omlette untuk Baejin dan juga suaminya. "Bunda, Haowen hilang ya?" tanya Baejin lancang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat bundanya sangat terkejut dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Maka diam adalah jawaban yang ia berikan.

Selesai dengan omlette buatannya, Luhan menghidangkannya di depan Baejin yang sudah sangat kelaparan. "Bunda kenapa gak jawab pertanyaan Baejin?" Tapi si sulung masih terus mengejar jawaban dari bundanya.

"Kakak makan dulu, bunda mau bangunin ayah." Ujar Luhan dengan terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di ruang makan.

'Gak bakat bohong..' batin Baejin kemudian melahap sarapannya.

Luhan berlutut untuk membangunkan Sehun. Ia mengelus pelan pipi suaminya dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik di telinga Sehun, "Sehun, bangun, sarapan sudah siap."

Sehun masih terus memejamkan matanya tanpa ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk membukanya. Namun tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan yang tadi sempat mengelus pipinya kemudian menyingkirkannya jauh-jauh dari wajahnya.

"Aku masih ngantuk.." erang Sehun.

Perkataan singkat yang keluar dari mulut Sehun sukses membuat Luhan naik darah. Bukan karena Sehun yang menolak untuk bangun, tetapi karena bau alkohol yang menyeruak dari mulut suaminya.

Luhan kecewa, ia sangat kecewa dengan apa yang suaminya lakukan di belakangnya. Tanpa diketahuinya, tadi malam Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian hanya untuk pergi mabuk-mabukan.

"Kau mabuk kan?" Luhan berseru hampir menjerit. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun agar suaminya membuka mata dan menghadapinya, menjelaskan apa yang sudah dia lakukan semalam.

"Hentikan!" Sehun membentak Luhan atas apa yang dilakukan sang istri padanya. Hal itu sama saja dengan istrinya mengusik tidurnya.

Bagi Sehun, tidur adalah segala-galanya. Ia yang biasa ditemani aktifitas public figure segudang yang melekat dalam dirinya tiap waktu, memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa tidur walau lima menit saja adalah segalanya. Dibangunkan ketika baru tidur saja dia takkan memaafkan orang itu, apalagi ketika masih hangover seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku! Kenapa kau mabuk tadi malam!" Luhan masih terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun agar bangun.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN LU!" Sehun akhirnya bangun. Ia duduk tegap menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang merah menyala. Kemudian berdiri tepat di depan Luhan yang sekarang juga berdiri.

"KEMANA KAU SEMALAM?! KENAPA MULUTMU BAU ALKOHOL?!" Luhan mendorong tubuh suaminya dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun reflek menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak membalas perlakuan Luhan walaupun dirinya sempat terdorong ke belakang.

"SEHUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SEMALAM! KATAKAN!" Luhan terus menyerangnya dengan bentakan.

Sehun yang tadinya tidak mempunyai niat menjawab sama sekali akhirnya emosinya ikut tersulut. "AKU MABUK! TADI MALAM AKU MABUK BERSAMA JUNMYEON HYUNG! KAU PUAS?!" geramnya dengan mata melotot lalu melangkah menjauh dari Luhan kembali ke kamarnya.

"SEHUN!"

Langkah tergesa-gesa Sehun terhenti, ia menoleh sekilas ke belakang dengan tatapan marah pada istrinya. "APA LAGI?! AKU MAU TIDUR!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN KESEHATANMU SAMA SEKALI?! FIKIRKAN ORGAN DALAMMU! FIKIRKAN GINJALMU! KAU BERJANJI PADAKU UNTUK TIDAK PERNAH MABUK LAGI SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU! TAPI KENYATAANYA KAU—"

"DIAM!" bentakan Sehun yang luar biasa keras membuat Luhan menutup mulutnya seketika. Genangan air mulai muncul di kelopak matanya. Tapi Sehun tidak peduli, ia meneruskan kembali langkahnya untuk naik ke kamar. Rasa pusing karena hangover masih menguasainya.

Walaupun tidak peduli, namun perkataan Luhan tentang organ dalamnya memang benar. Sehun sangat membenarkannya. Ia memang mempunyai masalah dengan ginjalnya karena sering mengabaikan rasa haus ketika berada di panggung dan juga banyaknya mengkonsumsi soda dan alkohol secara berkala.Sehun pernah 4 kali masuk rumah sakit hanya karena itu bahkan saat tour dunia juga.

Niat Luhan sebenarnya baik, ia tidak ingin suaminya sakit lagi hanya karena tindakan bodohnya itu. Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun tapi Sehun tidak pernah bisa memahami kenapa Luhan selalu melarangnya untuk minum-minum walau hanya sebulan sekali. Setidaknya Sehun juga ingin merasakan alkohol sama seperti teman-temannya.

Luhan terduduk di sofa tempat tadi Sehun tidur. Ia menangis disana tanpa bersuara. Keduanya lupa bahwa anak sulung mereka sudah bangun dan sedang menyantap sarapannya di ruang makan. Baejin mendengar semuanya. Ia mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya untuk kesekian kalinya yang selalu diakhiri dengan sesenggukan ibunya.

"Tua bangka kurang ajar.."

"Gilaa.. laper banget gue!" Dahwi mengusap perutnya di meja makan kantin. Kini, ia dan kedua sahabatnya, Jihoon dan Baejin tengah berada di kantin untuk makan siang setelah melewati pelajaran matematika.

Jihoon yang melihat tingkah Daehwi hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Makan lah kalo laper." Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan ramyun Daehwi yang baru dipesan. Ketiganya sama-sama memesan ramyun walau awalnya Baejin tidak mau memesan apapun tapi Jihoon ngotot menyuruhnya makan.

Anak dari Kim Jongin itu tau bahwa Baejin tidak baik-baik saja. Kantung mata hitam dan tidurnya Baejin di kelas selama pelajaran berlangsung menjelaskan semuanya.

"Lo gak makan?" Jihoon menoleh ke arah Baejin.

Baejin mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Ya udah kalo lo gak makan, gue juga enggak." Jihoon meletakkan sumpitnya ke atas mangkuk ramyunnya.

"Bodo amat, gue laper dan gue tetep mau makan." Daehwi bersiap memakan hidangannya namun Jihoon segera memukul tangan sahabatnya itu untuk meletakkan sumpitnya kembali. "APAAN SIH WINK!" Daehwi sewot.

Mendengar seruan Daehwi dan tingkah konyol Jihoon yang ikut-ikutan tak mau makan, Baejin melirik Jihoon tajam lalu melirik ramyun di depannya.

"Kenapa deh lo?" tanya Jihoon yang menangkap ekspresi aneh Baejin.

"Alay." Baejin mendehem hingga akhirnya ia mau menyentuh ramyunnya dan melahapnya. Dengan itu, Jihoon pun tersenyum lega dan ikut makan. Sedangkan Daehwi, ia bahkan sudah hampir menghabiskan setengah dari ramyunnya dan berencana memesan lagi.

Baejin memang belum menceritakan rencananya pada Jihoon. Baru Daehwi lah yang mengetahuinya karena Daehwi dilarang Baejin untuk bercerita pada Jihoon. Biar dia sendiri nanti yang akan cerita.

Bruak!

Suara tubuh Baejin yang membentur pintu kamar mandi terdengar hingga luar. Para murid yang berada di dalam kamar mandi pun segera keluar meninggalkan anak sulung Oh Sehun tersebut bersama dengan tiga orang yang tadi mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur pintu.

"Apa?" dengan perasaan tak gentar, Baejin menatap sosok yang lebih besar di depannya dengan tatapan remeh.

"Udah gue bilang kan, jadi orang jangan sok berani padahal aslinya lo itu pengecut!" sembur lelaki seumuran Baejin tersebut yang merupakan teman seangkatannya walau beda kelas. Namanya adalah Wu Daniel. Anak dari mantan personil EXO-M yang dulu pernah digawangi bundanya juga. Wu Yifan dan Wu Zhi Tao.

"Lo ngajak berantem apa gimana?" ucap Baejin seperti biasa. Inilah kegiatan sehari-harinya ketika berhadapan dengan orang-orang menyebalkan seperti Daniel. Ia tidak takut seperti anak-anak lainnya yang akan selalu menghindar ketika berhadapan dengannya. Karena sikapnya inilah, Baejin jadi sangat dibenci oleh Daniel karena keangkuhannya. Ia tidak suka jika ada seorang anak yang berani padanya dan Baejin adalah satu-satunya di sekolah ini yang mempunyai nyali bahkan untuk menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Gestur tubuh Baejin sekarang ini pun sudah menandakan kalau dia menantang Daniel untuk berkelahi. Merasa diremehkan, Daniel mendorong Baejin keras hingga ia tersungkur jatuh.

Daniel bukan sosok yang bisa diremehkan. Bukan karena ia berbadan besar tapi ia terkenal suka berkelahi di luar sekolah, mempunyai banyak teman dari SMA dan hebat dalam menggandeng anak perempuan. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Baejin yang hanya mempunyai dua teman dan menghabiskan waktunya di kamar untuk bermain game.

"Baejin lo lama bangee—" Daehwi yang sedari tadi menunggu di kantin akhirnya menyusul Baejin ke kamar mandi yang katanya Cuma mau pipis sebentar. "BAEJIN!!" Daehwi kaget setengah mati karena melihat sahabatnya tersungkur jatuh di lantai. Ia juga melihat Daniel dan dua temannya berdiri memojokkannya.

"WOY KAMPRE—" Daehwi yang bersiap menolong Baejin kini dipegangi oleh dua teman Daniel agar tak melakukan gerakan. "LEPASIN GUE! KALO BERANI JANGAN KROYOKAN GINI ANJING!"

Baejin yang sudah mendidih sejak tadi, membalas Daniel tanpa ragu dengan mendaratkan pukulan keras di wajahnya. Ia mengamuk karena teringat bagaimana bundanya menangis tadi pagi gara-gara ayahnya. Membuatnya terlibat pergulatan sengit dengan Daniel. Daehwi yang melihat tingkah Baejin yang bahkan mungkin bisa membunuh Daniel, hanya bisa mematung diam tanpa meronta lagi dari jeratan dua teman Daniel. Seumur-umur, ketika menghadapi Daniel, baru kali ini Daehwi melihat Baejin sekesal dan semarah itu.

Anak Sehun dan Luhan ini hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalan dalam hatinya dengan berkelahi melawan Daniel. Mereka bahkan berguling-guling di lantai kamar mandi sampai baju mereka kotor dan basah tak berbentuk untuk saling mengalahkan satu sama lain. Baejin memang mendominasi, ia bahkan memukul lebih dulu. Tapi jika perkelahian ini sampai ketahuan guru, maka semuanya akan tamat.

"OH JINYOUNG! WU DANIEL!"

Dan benar saja, entah darimana, guru BK masuk ke kamar mandi dan menangkap basah mereka.

"Jelaskan kenapa kalian berkelahi?"

Daniel dan Baejin sudah berada di ruang BK, sang guru menceramahi mereka habis-habisan dan takkan membiarkan mereka pulang sebelum orang tua keduanya datang ke sekolah saat itu juga.

"Dia yang mulai pak, Baejin menantang saya berkelahi." Daniel berkata jujur tapi terkesan berlebihan.

Guru mereka menatap Baejin yang menunduk dengan lebam di pelipis dan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. "Apa itu benar Jinyoung?" dan Baejin mengangguk mengaku salah. Memang benar ia yang memukul Daniel duluan. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berbohong oleh kedua orang tuanya, terutama oleh Luhan.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi ketiganya. Saat pintu terbuka, masuklah Kris dan juga Sehun yang sangat tidak disangka Baejin bahwa ayahnya akan datang ke sekolah. Karena jauh sebelum ayahnya datang, ekspektasinya adalah bundanya.

Baejin terkejut kenapa malah ayahnya yang datang.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, suasana menjadi semakin panas karena Kris dan Sehun sejak dulu memang terkenal tidak bisa akur. Di masa lalu, Kris dan Sehun diketahui sering terlibat perkelahian dan juga perdebatan sengit hanya karena memperebutkan Luhan.

Guru BK pun bisa merasakan suasana mencekam ketika Kris dan Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. Akhirnya tanpa kebanyakan bertanya karena mendapat intimidasi dari tatapan tajam Kris dan Sehun, guru BK pun memberikan teguran pada Sehun dan Kris untuk Baejin dan Daniel. Baejin diskorsing selama empat hari dan Daniel mendapat tugas kebersihan selama seminggu.

Keluar dari ruangan BK, Sehun dan Kris tidak saling menyapa, bahkan saling menatap pun tidak, seperti orang yang tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Baejin bisa merasakan suasana menusuk dari ayah dan Kris, tapi ia memilih untuk terus menunduk agar Sehun tidak melihat wajahnya yang babak belur. Ia hanya mengangguk ketika Sehun menyuruh Baejin untuk meninggalkan sepedanya di sekolah saja agar mereka bisa bicara berdua di mobil.

"Kenapa kau cari masalah dengan anaknya Kris?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menusuk saat keduanya dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Bukan urusan ayah." Sahut Baejin dingin.

Sehun mendecih. "Kau masih marah pada ayah?" tanyanya tanpa melirik dan tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ayah bisa diam tidak? Seperti ketika ayah menyuruh bundaku diam. Sekarang giliran ayah yang harus diam." Ketus Baejin hampir membentak ayahnya sendiri.

Sehun sadar bahwa anaknya yang satu ini mengetahui perdebatannya dengan Luhan tadi pagi. Ia mendecak kesal dan menginjak gas mempercepat laju mobilnya.

"Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya?" Sehun masih merayu anaknya untuk bercerita.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusan ayah."

"Kau ini anakku. Segala sesuatu yang kau alami di sekolah adalah urusanku, Jinyoung. Sekarang ceritakan padaku, kenapa kau berkelahi? Apa kau selalu seperti ini di sekolah?"

"Tau apa ayah soal aku? Yang bisa ayah lakukan hanya jauh dari keluarga kan? Kehidupanku di sekolah bukan urusan ayah."

Sehun memilih diam. Berdebat dengan anaknya sendiri hanya akan membuang-buang waktu karena ia tahu bahwa Baejin sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Jinyoung."

"Aku tidak mau bicara pada ayah."

Sehun tercekat atas jawaban Baejin. Ia mengencangkan kepalan kedua tangannya pada stir kemudi. Ingin sekali membentak mahluk kecil di sampingnya tapi ia ingat bahwa itu adalah anaknya.

Anak bungsunya masih belum diketahui dimana keberadaannya. Ia masih saling diam dan terlibat perang dingin dengan istrinya sendiri karena masalah mabuk semalam. Dan sekarang anak sulungnya terlibat perkelahian dengan anak Kris Wu yang ia sendiri tak tau apa masalahnya.

Hanya diam yang menyelimuti ayah dan anak itu selama perjalanan. Hingga tiba-tiba Baejin berucap lagi, masih dengan nada datar, dingin dan menusuk.

"Ayah." Panggilnya.

"Hm?" Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari depan.

"Aku benci padamu."

. _review? xoxo_


	11. BAGIAN 10

**Precious**

 **Bagian 10**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

 **Baca a/n di akhir cerita ya**

"Aku benci padamu."

Sehun hampir membelokkan mobilnya menabrak trotoar karena kehilangan konsentrasi untuk beberapa detik mendengar ucapan anak sulungnya.

Aku benci padamu.

Aku benci padamu.

Aku benci padamu.

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya dan membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Melihat wajah anaknya sendiri pun ia tak kuasa. Bagaimana tega anaknya membenci ayahnya sendiri yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya?

Pikiran Sehun terlempar jauh di masa-masa saat ia tak ada untuk Baejin, mungkin hampir tak pernah ada karena kesibukan pekerjaannya sebagai entertainer.

Dalam hati, Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia meminta maaf pada Baejin dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Menyesal karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk darah dagingnya.

"Oh.." ucap Sehun beberapa saat setelah ia berhasil mengendarai dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf pada Baejin atas sikapnya selama ini, karena dirinya yang selalu jauh dari keluarga hingga perkembangan Baejin di sekolah seperti apapun ia tak tahu. Namun karena ego masih menguasainya, hanya kata itulah yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Baejin sadar bahwa ayahnya sedikit shock dengan ucapannya tadi. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tidak peka? Dan hanya menjawab oh? Apa benar ayahnya sudah tak peduli pada dirinya sama sekali?

Beberapa pertanyaan berputar di otak Baejin, hingga tanpa sadar keduanya telah sampai di rumah.

Baejin masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dulu dan melepaskan sepatunya asal.

"Baejin, yang rapi sayang." Peringat Luhan yang menyambut suami dan anaknya pulang. Namun Baejin hanya diam dan melewati bundanya begitu saja menuju kamar.

Saat anaknya melewatinya, Luhan melihat lebam di pelipis dan darah di sudut bibir Baejin. Tangannya mencoba meraih wajah sang anak namun Baejin menepisnya kasar dan berhasil melewati bundanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya, ia terkejut kenapa anaknya bisa mendapat lebam besar seperti itu. "Dia berkelahi?" tanya Luhan pada suaminya yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Keduanya sebenarnya masih saling diam dan tidak mau bicara satu sama lain atas perdebatan mereka tadi pagi. Tapi melihat anak sulungnya seperti tadi, Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Demi mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada anaknya, Luhan selalu bisa dan mau meruntuhkan egonya sendiri di depan Sehun.

Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan hanya dengan menggedikan bahu. Ia mengeluarkan surat dari guru BK Baejin dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu, matanya dengan cermat membaca bahwa itu adalah surat scorsing Baejin selama 4 hari. "Ya Tuhan.. dia berkelahi?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa karena Sehun sudah melewatinya dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil soda.

Istrinya mengikuti langkah suaminya di dapur. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Baejin berkelahi di sekolah. Karena belum pernah ada sejarahnya anak tersebut berkelahi, sejauh ini anaknya baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Luhan panik saat mendapati Baejin babak belur karena berkelahi dan mendapatkan teguran bahkan scorsing untuk pertama kalinya dari sekolah.

"Dia berkelahi dengan siapa Sehun?" tanya Luhan. Wajahnya pucat karena khawatir.

Sehun sedang berdiri di depan kulkas sambil meminum kaleng sodanya. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat lalu menenggak sodanya lagi.

"Sehun jangan terlalu banyak minum soda." Lagi, Luhan tidak mau suaminya merusak kesehatannya sendiri. Pikirannya yang saat ini mencemaskan Baejin harus terbagi lagi untuk mencemaskan kesehatan Sehun, karena bagaimanapun ia adalah suaminya, yang membuatnya bisa melahirkan anak-anak lucu seperti Baejin dan Haowen.

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar ocehan istrinya yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali. Ia terus menenggak sodanya. "Sehun,"

Klang!

Sehun membanting kaleng sodanya ke lantai, ia muak karena dari tadi pagi istrinya terus mengaturnya. Efek alkohol masih tersisa disana, membuat Sehun mudah terpancing emosi.

"BAIKLAH! AKU TAKKAN MINUM SODA DI DEPANMU!" bentak Sehun pada Luhan yang masih kaget karena perbuatan Sehun sebelumnya yang membanting kaleng soda dan menyebabkan lantai basah.

Sehun menatap kaleng soda di lantai yang masih ditatap Luhan. "Kau puas kan sekarang? Apalagi yang harus ku lakukan? Atur saja semuanya. Atur saja hidupku Luhan. Larang aku minum bubble tea. Larang aku untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuaku sendiri sekalian!" Sehun memojokkan istrinya sendiri dengan kalimat-kalimat sarcasticnya.

Hal ini membuat Luhan harus menahan emosinya. Jika ia balas meneriaki Sehun maka takkan menghasilkan apa-apa. Ia ingin waktu Sehun yang singkat ini, saat pria itu berada di rumah bersama keluarganya, bisa dimanfaatkannya baik-baik, bukannya malah bertengkar seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu lagi. Aku hanya bertanya dengan siapa Baejin berkelahi di sekolah." Ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan, nada pasrah terdengar jelas di dalam ucapannya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Baejin berkelahi dengan anaknya mantanmu." Ucapnya tajam.

Luhan tercekat. Matanya membulat.

Mantan?

Ia tau betul siapa yang dimaksud mantan oleh suaminya. Mereka sering membawa-bawa nama orang itu dalam pertengkaran mereka bahkan saat masih berpacaran dulu.

"Mantan? Apa maksudmu? Sudah ku bilang kalau Kris bukan mantanku!" Luhan yang sudah tau bahwa Kris adalah orang yang dimaksud Sehun langsung terpancing emosi. Ia sudah lelah berapa kali dia harus bilang pada suaminya walaupun dulu merek sempat dekat tapi faktanya adalah Kris dengan dirinya tidak pernah berpacaran sama sekali.

"Aku tidak percaya, teruslah saja katakan kalau dia bukan mantanmu." Sehun memasang tampang remeh menghadapi Luhan. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan dagunya yang terangkat sedikit pertanda bahwa dia tidak akan pernah percaya dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Harus berapa kali ku bilang kalau Kris bukan mantanku!" Luhan akhirnya berteriak tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Perasaannya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan tuduhan suaminya yang dari dulu selalu membawa nama Kris dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"TERUSLAH BERTERIAK DI DEPAN WAJAHKU SAMPAI KAU PUAS!!"

"KAU YANG MEMBUATKU BERTERIAK! JIKA DARI AWAL KAU TIDAK MEMBAHAS KRIS PASTI KITA TIDAK AKAN BERTENGKAR SEPERTI INI!"

"APA KATAMU?! AKU TIDAK MEMBAHAS KRIS! AKU HANYA MENJAWAB BAHWA ANAKMU BERKELAHI DENGAN ANAKNYA KRIS!"

Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun menyebut Baejin sebagai anaknya saja. Seolah berkata bahwa Baejin bukan anak Sehun juga. Hal itu seolah menunjukkan bahwa Sehun tidak mau mengakui Baejin sebagai anak kandungnya.

"KALAU BEGITU TAK USAH BAWA-BAWA KRIS DISINI! JANGAN PERNAH MENGATAKAN BAHWA DIA MANTAN KEKASIHKU KARENA AKU TIDAK PERNAH BERPACARAN DENGAN KRIS!!"

"KAU BERTERIAK DI DEPAN WAJAH SUAMIMU SENDIRI HANYA KARENA PRIA LAIN LU!"

"KAU YANG MEMANCING EMOSIKU!!"

"HEY KAU TIDAK BERKACA XIAO LU?! KAULAH ORANG PERTAMA YANG MENYULUT PERTENGKARAN INI!!"

Mendengar Sehun menyebutkan nama kecil Luhan, membuatnya lemas. Ia tidak percaya suaminya sendiri, orang yang mengubah namanya menjadi Oh Luhan tega mengucapkan hal itu padanya seolah mereka tidak ada mempunyai hubungan yang mengikat yang disebut pernikahan.

Apakah Sehun tidak sadar bahwa dia adalah istrinya?

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan. Ia menatap Sehun yang kini menghembuskan nafasnya keras melihat wajah shock istrinya yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sehun.. aku ini istri—"

"Bun, yah, aku mau ke rumah Jihoon." Pertengkaran mereka terhenti karena anak sulung mereka sudah keluar dari kamar, memakai baju casual sehari-harinya dan membawa tas melewati kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun melirik Baejin hingga anak itu menghilang dari balik pintu tanpa menatap keduanya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia sudah ingin menangis karena sadar bahwa Baejin mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka. Keduanya terdiam satu sama lain dalam keadaan berdiri dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sehun kini mengikuti langkah anaknya keluar dari rumah. "Kau mau kemana Sehun?" tanya Luhan saat melihat suaminya hampir menutup pintu rumah.

"Mencari Haowen." Jawab Sehun dingin dan singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah istrinya, ia membanting pintu keras dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang kemudian meledakkan air matanya seiring kepergian Baejin dan Sehun.

Di depan pintu, Sehun melihat ternyata Baejin dan Daehwi masih berdiri di teras rumah. Mengingat bahwa anaknya masih marah padanya, Sehun hanya melewati kedua anak itu tanpa menyapa salah satunya terutama anaknya sendiri. Masih terlihat jelas wajahnya yang kesal saat melewati mereka.

Baejin mendengus benci melihat ayahnya melewati mereka. "Sorry lo harus denger keributan tadi." Ucap Baejin pada Daehwi yang sedari tadi memang berada disitu.

Sebenarnya Daehwi sudah menjemput Baejin dari tadi untuk pergi bersama ke rumah Jihoon, namun ia tidak berani mengetuk pintu dan masuk ke dalam karena mendengar kedua orang tua Baejin saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Gapapa bro, bokap nyokap gue juga pernah gitu kok."

Baejin tersenyum remeh. "Tapi gak setiap hari kan?" cibirnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Daehwi yang mengikutinya dari belakang tersenyum kaku, anak kulit hitam itu membawa tas yang sama besarnya dengan milik Baejin menuju kediaman Jongin dan Kyungsoo untuk menjemput Jihoon.

"Tunggu aja Haowen, kakak pasti akan menemukanmu sebelum bunda dan ayah.."

x

o

x

o

 ** _Hi, gue Josie. Gue mo menuangkan pikiran2 yang mengganjal selama menyelesaikan cerita ini. Anuu... Di website alias aplikasi ini kan gak kaya wattpad ya? Ga bisa tau berapa orang yg udah baca dan cara bales reviewnya gue jujur jg masih bingung hehe. Jadi biar gue bisa tau kalian suka atau nggak dan baca apa nggak ini cerita, usahakan tinggalkan jejak apapun itu ya terutama review karena gue suka bacanya dan bingung balesnya wqwq._**

 ** _Itu unek2 yang pertama._** **_Laluuu unek2 yg terakhir, alias yg kedua. Dance practice electric kiss kan dah keluar tuh. Udh pda nonton blm? Bagus ya? Iya bagus banget. Disitu para member sepakat pake item2 tanpa ngasih tau Sehun wqwq. Masalahnya adalah, kalian notice ngga sih, disitu dia lemes gitu kaya ga niat idup, ga semangat idup seolah kehilangan sesuatu yg berharga dan capek batin gitu ya nggak sih? Apa cuma gue doang?_**

 ** _Dan masa sampe kebawa mimpi Sehunnya masuk ke mimpi gue anjay baru kali ini gue ngimpi idol Korea toh gue sebenernya juga baru sih di dunia perKpopan ini hahaha kampret ga bisa keluar dari fandom tulung. Awalnya suka EXO trs suka BTS trs suka Wannaone balik ke EXO lagi gatau kenapa mungkin hati w dah nyantol kesana bahkan sampe mimpi Sehun segala kali ya.._** ** _Sekian curhatan ga jelas gue. Selamat mencorat-coret di kolom review untuk akun newbie ini.. Kalo ada pertanyaan seputar alur cerita atau seputar authornya silahkan corat coret juga._**


	12. BAGIAN 11

**Precious**

 **Bagian 11**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

Di dalam bus ketika Daehwi dan Baejin menuju ke rumah Jihoon, karena rumahnya memang agak jauh dari rumah Baejin, keduanya duduk di belakang paling pojok dekat jendela, mengurus semua rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan matang tadi di sekolah.

"Lo bilang gimana sama bokap lo? Sama nyokap lo?" tanya Baejin pada Daehwi yang tengah memegang peta rute Seoul-Busan.

"Dibilangin mereka di China juga." Jawab Daehwi yang masih fokus. "Tapi gue udah bilang sama maid-maid di rumah kalo bonyok pulang bilang aja gue nginep ke rumah lo, gitu." Lanjutnya.

Baejin hanya mengangguk, ia mengecek barang-barang yang ada di tasnya.

Sweater

Hoodie

Air minum

Makanan ringan

Sedikit uang

Dan

Kartu kredit Sehun

Perjalanan mereka akan menempuh waktu 6 jam 36 menit jika menggunakan megabus dan berangkat dari terminal Seoul yang dekat dengan rumah Jihoon.

"Lo bawa duit berapa Daehwi?" tanya Baejin saat temannya melipat kembali map besar yang dibawanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Sebenarnya anak itu merasa agak gugup karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melakukan perjalanan jauh sendirian tanpa bunda dan ayahnya. Maka dari itu dia sengaja diam-diam mengambil kartu kredit dari dompet Sehun yang selalu dan selalu diletakkan ayahnya di bawah bantal kamarnya dan Luhan.

"Gue bawa secukupnya buat bayar tiket bus doang, 40 ribu won cukup." Sahut Daehwi yang kemudian menganga lebar karena Baejin menunjukkan kartu kredit Sehun di depan wajahnya. "ANJIR LO?" kagetnya.

Ia langsung mendengus. "Kita gak mau pergi ke Jepang kali Jin, gak perlu bawa gituan juga. Lagian naik bus diem anteng nyampe sendiri nanti. Tolol banget sih lu." Ejeknya yang memang sering pergi berpetualang sendiri hingga membuat kedua orang tuanya kebingungan mencari.

Baejin menekuk wajahnya karena Daehwi ada benarnya juga. "Gue kan gak kaya lo. Ini perjalanan pertama gue." Ungkapnya yang langsung mendapat rangkulan hangat dari Daehwi.

"Itu gunanya gue ada disini bro!" ucap Daehwi yang memasang cengiran lebarannya dan langsung mendapat senyuman simpul dari Baejin.

Baejin dan Daehwi turun dari bus ketika telah sampai. Kedua anak yang baru menginjak umur 13 tahun itu sampai di kediaman Kim Jongin dan keluarganya.

Baejin mengetuk pintu dengan terburu-buru, selain karena dia menahan rasa kebelet pipis yang sudah ditahannya sejak di bus. Ia ingin segera bertemu Jihoon yang memang belum mengetahui rencananya sama sekali dan kemudian berangkat bersama ke Busan.

"Eh ada Baejin sama Daehwi! Yuk masuk, aunt Kyungsoo lagi bikin kue. Kalian pasti suka." Jongin, sang kepala rumah tangga keluarga tersebut menyambut keduanya dengan hangat. Melihat wajah Baejin yang babak belur ketika ia membuka mata, Jongin sebenarnya ingin bertanya kenapa namun ia urungkan niatnya untuk mencari waktu yang tepat.

"Baejin gak sama ayah bunda kamu?" tanya Jongin saat kedua anak itu sudah duduk manis di ruang tamu dengan disuguhi oleh kue hangat hasil masakan Kyungsoo.

Baejin menggeleng. "Uncle, Jihoon mana?" tanya Baejin dengan nada tergesa-gesa. Daehwi yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menyikut keras lengan sahabatnya karena dirasa terlalu cepat bertanya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya atas pertanyaan Baejin. "Jihoon lagi sakit, tadi pulang sekolah uncle gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba badannya panas." Ucap Jongin lesu.

Baejin ikut bernafas lesu mendengar bahwa Jihoon sakit.

Apa bisa dia hanya berdua saja dengan Daehwi dalam perjalanan panjang ini? Tanpa Jihoon atau Daehwi di sisinya rasanya tetap ada yang kurang.

Mereka harus lengkap. Harus bertiga. Jika salah satu diantaranya tidak ada pasti hal buruk akan terjadi.

Itulah keyakinan yang ditanamkan Baejin dalam hatinya tentang persahabatan mereka.

Baejin sampai lupa bahwa ia kebelet pipis. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung ke kamar mandi atas izin Jongin, sedangkan Daehwi minta izin Jongin untuk menengok Jihoon di kamarnya.

"Daehwi, Baejin habis berantem apa gimana kok mukanya babak belur?" tanya Jongin ketika melihat kesempatan yang tepat mumpung Baejin ada di kamar mandi.

Daehwi hanya garuk-garuk dan bingung menjawab apa.

"Ayahnya tau nggak kalau Baejin babak belur gitu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tau kok uncle. Tadi di sekolah uncle Sehun jemput Baejin." Daehwi yang keceplosan langsung menutup kedua mulutnya.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum karena ia mendapatkan jawaban dari anak sepolos Daehwi. "Yaudah, sana kalau mau lihat Jihoon. Kalau dia lagi tidur jangan dibangunin ya Daehwi, kasian biar istirahat Jihoonnya." Ucap Jongin yang langsung diangguki mantap oleh Daehwi yang naik ke atas.

"Wink, lo sakit ya?" sapa Daehwi saat ia masuk ke kamar Jihoon yang tidak ditutup sama sekali. Ia melihat sahabatnya tertidur tertutup selimut.

"Lo ngapain kesini? Baejin mana?" tanya Jihoon saat melihat Daehwi masuk ke kamarnya begitu saja. "Mana gak ngetuk pintu lagi."

"Ya kan udah kebuka ngapain ngetuk Wink, gilalundro." Sahut Daehwi bingung.

Sebelum Jihoon membalas perkataan Daehwi, anak itu langsung duduk di atas ranjang Jihoon, memanfaatkan waktu yang ada dan menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya tentang rencana Baejin untuk pergi ke Busan mencari Haowen yang hilang.

"Hah? Haowen ilang?!" Jihoon nampak kaget dan terkejut atas cerita Daehwi. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Haowen hilang. Yang diingatnya dua hari yang lalu ia dan keluarganya sedang makan bersama di rumah Baejin merayakan ulang tahun adiknya.

Jihoon kemudian mengerti kenapa waktu itu ayah dan ibunya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya di mobil saat mereka kembali ke rumah setelah membawa kado ke rumah Baejin.

Daehwi menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Jihoon. "Lo anget, gak usah ikut aja deh mendingan. Gue cuma ngasih tau doang kok." Cerocos Daehwi.

"Gue ikut. Enak aja, lo gak bisa ninggalin gue sendirian sedangkan kalian berdua bakalan traveling ke Busan." Jihoon bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian mengambil tasnya, mengisinya dengan sweater dan beberapa perlengkapan serta obatnya yang dibutuhkan untuk perjalanan.

"Traveling mata lo soak. Kita nyari anak hilang woy!" komentar Daehwi.

"Diem lu."

"Lo izin ke uncle Jongin sama aunt Kyungsoo gimana?" Daehwi penasaran dengan apa alasan yang akan diberikan Jihoon supaya kedua orang tuanya tidak mencarinya.

"Bilang aja nginep ke rumah Baejin ngerjain tugas yang dead line."

Dan benar dugaannya, keduanya memang selalu mengorbankan RUMAH BAEJIN ketika mereka berniat kabur dari rumah masing-masing. Dan entah mengapa menyadari hal itu, Daehwi terkekeh sendiri.

"Napa dah lu?"

Daehwi hanya menggeleng sambil tetap terkekeh geli. "Ngga kok ngga."

Jihoon hanya bisa memasang wajah herannya. Matanya terhenti pada sosok Baejin yang sepertinya sudah sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Udah siap belum? Busnya keburu berangkat." Ia berdiri dan menyandarkan bahunya pada sisi pintu dengan sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Sok keren lo ngapain berdiri situ, sini dulu lah." Ucap Jihoon sambil menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Baejin untuk menghampiri ranjangnya.

Baejin hanya memutar bola mata malas dan berjalan menuju ranjang Jihoon. Setelah sampai, bukannya duduk ia malah melayangkan tubuhnya terlentang tidur di atas pangkuan Jihoon yang masih berselimut. Kepalanya tepat jatuh di atas pangkuan Jihoon.

Jihoon kaget atas ulah Baejin yang tiba-tiba tapi entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum karenanya. Menyadari ada yang salah dari wajah Baejin, Jihoon membelalak kaget. "Muka lo kenapa?"

"Berantem sama Daniel tadi dia." Daehwi menyahut.

"Kok bisa?" Jihoon meminta penjelasan pada Baejin. Ditatapnya lebam-lebam di wajah sahabatnya itu dengan seksama. "Parah banget muka lo." Ucapnya khawatir.

"Gak sakit sama sekali kok." Cuek Baejin yang memang berkata jujur karena sakit di hatinya melihat kedua orang tuanya yang bertengkar setiap saat bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan-pukulan yang dihantamkan Daniel ke wajah tampannya. "Jadi, kita berangkat?" Baejin memastikan ke Jihoon dan Daehwi.

"Let's go!"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi namun Oh Sehun masih bertahan mengendarai mobilnya, mencari anak bungsunya di setiap sudut kota. Ponselnya ia matikan karena puluhan kali Luhan menelfonnya.

Ayah dua anak itu sengaja mematikannya karena tidak mau mengangkat telfon dari istrinya yang pasti akan memarahi dan menyuruh dirinya pulang.

Polisi sampai saat ini pun belum memberikan kabar atas pencarian mereka. Semua masalah ini membuatnya hampir putus asa. Ketika ia melihat bar dan menghentikan mobilnya di depan tempat itu, perasaannya kembali berkecamuk.

FIKIRKAN KESEHATANMU SEHUN! FIKIRKAN GINJALMU!

Perkataan istrinya yang membuat keduanya bertengkar sampai sekarang masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak mau mencari gara-gara lagi dengan Luhan, maka ia lajukan mobilnya menjauh dari bar dan memilih untuk membeli kopi kalengan untuk menahan kantuk selama menyetir.

Pukul 4 pagi, Sehun sudah kembali ke rumah. Wajahnya kusut karena kebanyakan minum kopi. Kantung matanya yang ia dapatkan dari tour tanpa henti bertambah besar dan hitam karena tidak tidur.

Ia juga tidak peduli bahwa rambutnya mencuat kesana kesini karena ia acak kasar. Jika dilihat sekarang, penampilannya sudah seperti seorang pegawai yang baru diPHK.

Sehun menjatuhkan badannya dan tidur di depan televisi seperti malam sebelumnya. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada Luhan sehingga membuatnya tidak mau tidur di kamar mereka. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan mulai terlelap dalam mimpi.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, istrinya ternyata masih terjaga. Luhan menangis di dalam kamar seorang diri, mengelus tempat kosong di sampingnya dimana suaminya terbiasa berbaring disana.

"Dimana kau Sehun.." lirih Luhan seiring air matanya yang terus mengalir.

x

o

x

o

Josie


	13. BAGIAN 12

**Precious**

 **Bagian 12**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, Luhan terbangun dengan matanya yang bengkak karena menangis semalaman. Ia mandi terlebih dulu sebersih mungkin dan mencoba mengempeskan bengkak di matanya, takut-takut jika Sehun melihatnya. Ia tidak mau membuat suaminya banyak pikiran.

Setelah selesai mandi, Luhan turun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan seperti biasa. Namun ia menemukan suaminya tertidur di sofa dan membuat rasa takut menghinggapi perasaannya.

'Apakah dia mabuk lagi?' tanyanya dalam hati melihat Sehun yang tertidur dengan mulut terbuka. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa suaminya kelelahan dan menyebabkannya tidur seperti itu.

Luhan mendekati Sehun. Ia hampir menyentuh pipi sang suami dan membangunkannya namun dengan cepat menarik kembali tangannya. Ia takut salah lagi jika membangunkan tidur tenang suaminya.

Alhasil ia hanya mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah suaminya dan mengendus bau nafas Sehun. "Syukurlah.." Lalu bernafas lega karena tidak ada bau alkohol dari sana.

Luhan sangat lega bahwa suaminya tidak mabuk. Sekilas ia mencium kening suaminya sebelum menuju dapur dan menunggu Sehun bangun sendiri.

Pukul 9, Sehun baru bangun. Dia melihat Luhan sedang menonton televisi tepat di depannya. Melihat tubuh istrinya yang kecil, Sehun tersenyum begitu saja.

Dari belakang ia mengagumi bahwa sosok istrinya sangatlah cantik, apalagi dari depan. Birahi Sehun bergejolak, ia ingin mendapatkan apa yang sudah menjadi haknya atas Luhan.

Hari ini juga dia ingin sekali bercinta dengan istrinya. Namun jika mengingat kembali bahwa anak bungsu mereka masih belum ditemukan, Sehun segera menepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu.

Berikutnya Sehun melihat Luhan berdiri dan perlahan berjalan menuju keluar menggenggam kunci mobil.

"Kau mau kemana?" Refleks, Sehun bertanya pada istrinya yang tidak tahu bahwa suaminya telah bangun.

Luhan hanya menoleh sebentar. "Kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah siapkan makanan untukmu di meja makan." Ucapnya kemudian berjalan lagi.

Sehun mengikuti langkah istrinya, ia berfikir bahwa Luhan masih marah padanya soal Kris kemarin. Bukannya memakan masakan yang sudah disiapkan Luhan untuknya, ia malah mengikuti istrinya keluar dari rumah dan menuju ke mobil dengan penampilan kusut, belum mandi dan belum sikat gigi tetapi tetap tampan.

Luhan yang mengemudi selama perjalanan. Sehun tidak tau mereka akan kemana karena istrinya tidak bersuara sama sekali selama perjalanan. Pasangan suami-istri itu saling diam hingga sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Rumah Jongin.

Tempat itulah yang menjadi tujuan Luhan. Ibu dua anak itu datang kesana untuk menjemput Baejin yang kemarin pamit akan menginap melalui ponsel.

Jongin yang tidak memakai baju atasan, hanya bertelanjang dada dan menggunakan celana piamanya membukakan pintu. Luhan memerah karena kaget melihat tampang Jongin yang super hot.

Saat Sehun melihat sosok Jongin, sama seperti sang istri, matanya hampir keluar. Namun dengan cepat pria itu maju dan menutupi pandangan Luhan dengan punggungnya.

Sehun tidak mau istrinya melihat sosok lelaki lain bertelanjang dada selain dirinya.

"KIM JONGIN! PAKAI BAJUMU!" seru Sehun mendorong Jongin masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

Luhan mengekor di belakangnya, melihat Kyungsoo yang mengenakan piama turun dengan tergesa-gesa, sangat jelas kelihatan dari penampilannya bahwa keduanya habis melakukan hubungan badan semalam.

"Tidak takut ketahuan anak-anak?" tanya Luhan mencibir.

"Kan mereka di rumah lo." Jawab Kyungsoo enteng. Ia melangkah ke sofa yang sekarang diduduki oleh suaminya yang telah memakai baju atasan. Meletakkan pahanya di atas pangkuan Jongin dan mengecup bibir suaminya sekilas.

"Gross.." komentar Sehun

"Bilang saja iri." Balas Jongin.

Luhan masih terdiam, ia berfikir tentang perkataan Kyungsoo kalau anak-anak ada di rumahnya. "Kyungsoo, maksud lo apa? Anak-anak di rumah gue?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Luhan jangan becanda deh. Jihoon, Baejin sama Daehwi kemarin pamit mau nginep di rumah Baejin buat ngerjain tugas deadline." Ujarnya.

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan ngawur Kyungsoo langsung kaget. Ia bahkan hampir memekik. "Tugas deadline?! Jangan bercanda! Orang Baejin di scors 4 hari. Yang ada anak gue nginep di rumah lo." Semburnya.

Sama seperti ekspresi Luhan, Jongin langsung kaget dengan ucapan Sehun yang menurutnya juga ngawur. "Diskors tiga hari? Kok bisa? Anak lo kesini sama Daehwi mereka pamit buat nginep ke rumah lo. Istri gue ngomong apa adanya, jangan bercanda ini gak lucu nyet."

"Empat hari jong." Luhan membenarkan.

Jongin dan Sehun mulai panik. Mereka tidak mau berkelahi untuk menentukan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah di depan istri masing-masing.

Kyungsoo sudah mengurut keningnya cemas. "Ya tuhan.. anakku kemana.." lirihnya. Sama halnya dengan Luhan yang langsung menunduk diam seribu bahasa.

"Bagus. Kita dibohongin anak kita sendiri." Sehun mengambil kesimpulan dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Coba cari ke rumah Junmyeon hyung, siapa tau kesana." Usul Jongin cepat, keduanya pun langsung bergerak dan beranjak keluar.

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas dan sebelum keluar mendahului Sehun, pamit pada istrinya untuk menjaga rumah dan Luhan. Namun Sehun, bukannya mencium sang istri, ia melewati Luhan sambil berkata.

"Lihatlah, sekarang kita kehilangan dua-duanya sekaligus."

(different setting of time: on Haowen's birthday)

Haowen, anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tidak tahu harus kemana. Ia kehilangan arah dan tujuan hidup ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan bukan ibunya.

Malam sebelum Sehun mengucapkan ulang tahun untuknya melalui video call, malam sebelum Luhan dan kakaknya memberikannya kejutan tengah malam, Haowen telah menghubungi Park Taehyung dan menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan walaupun tidak semuanya.

"Tante Irene itu rumahnya Cuma setengah jam dari rumahku. Kamu beneran mau kesini?" Park Taehyung, putra sulung sahabat ayahnya, Park Chanyeol bertanya setelah Haowen meminta bantuannya.

Keduanya memang akrab sejak dulu walaupun Taehyung termasuk orang yang pemilih dalam pertemanan. Ia hanya mau berteman dengan Haowen dan Guan Lin. Jika dengan Jihoon dan Baejin ia akan berfikir dua kali.

"Iya hyung, aku pengen banget ketemu sama tante Irene. Bantuin aku please aku gak tau jalan ke Busan gak tau harus naik apa. Aku juga gak punya uang. Tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama ayah bundaku. Aku mau kabur soalnya.." celoteh Haowen jujur, ia tidak bisa menutup diri jika sudah berbicara dengan Taehyung.

"Ya udah aku sama pacarku jemput kamu di Seoul besok. Kita ketemu dimana?"

"Jangan besok hyung. Aku pengen cepet-cepet pergi ke Busan dan ketemu sama Irene itu. Aku juga mau nanya sama aunt Baekhyun soal tante Irene. Aku mau korek semua tentang ayahku sama dia kak."

"Ya udah berarti nanti siang aku jemput kamu di Seoul kalo gak mau ketauan ayah bunda kamu atau uncle-uncle ngerepotin itu. Kita ketemu di luar. Gini aja, aku nunggu kamu di deket mall nanti siang."

"Makasih Tae Hyung aku sayang kamu."

"Iya Haowen, kamu hati-hati jangan sampai ketahuan."

Haowen yang memang sudah merencanakan hal itu segera menggunakan kesempatan pulang sekolahnya untuk kabur. Ia sudah tau bahwa Luhan pasti akan mengajaknya berbelanja, maka dari itu si bungsu keluarga Oh harus memanfaatkan kesempatan satu-satunya sebaik mungkin.

Ketika Luhan memilihkan pakaian baru untuk Haowen, anak itu langsung berlari super cepat keluar dari mall. Di depan, Taehyung dan juga pacarnya, Jungkook sudah menunggu di dalam mobil.

Taehyung memang anak yang bandel, suka cari masalah dengan Chanyeol, papinya. Kadang bertengkar hingga kabur dari rumah dan membuat keduanya cemas. Namun selalu meninggalkan pesan rahasia pada adiknya Jesper yang memang seumuran dengan Haowen untuk menjelaskan kepada orang tuanya kemana dia kabur.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendiri sibuk di Busan. Selain karena sekarang Chanyeol adalah seorang produser musik penerus dari Lee Soo Man, Baekhyun juga adalah pemilik salah satu perusahaan fashion ternama di Busan dan memegang saham besar disana.

Seperti yang seluruh dunia tau, Busan adalah salah satu kota tersibuk di dunia. Saking sibuknya, bahkan Taehyung yang masih di bawah umur pernah bermain casino dan gambling disana tanpa sepengetahuan dari papinya.

Jadi, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menjemput Haowen saja daripada harus meresikokan nyawa dan keselamatan anak sekecil itu untuk berangkat ke Busan sendirian.

"Hai Tae Hyung! Jungkook Hyung!" sapa Haowen ceria. Pasangan kekasih itu menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

"Jangan lupa pasang sabuk pengaman, Haowen. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan membosankan selama 4 jam menuju Busan." Suruh Taehyung yang kemudian memakai kacamata hitamnya, karena mobil miliknya adalah Jeep terbuka.

Jungkook yang duduk di samping Taehyung memberikan snapback yang dipakainya dan juga kacamata hitam lainnya yang ada di mobil pada Haowen. "Are you ready Haowen?"

Haowen memakai snapbacknya dan kacamata hitam dari Jungkook. "I'M READY!" serunya semangat.

Taehyung menginjak gas kencang meninggalkan Seoul.

"Tunggu saja mama Irene.. aku akan segera datang.."

x

o

x

o

 _lanjut_ _tidak yaaa..._


	14. BAGIAN 13

**Precious**

 **Bagian 13**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

 **a/n**

 **sorrryyyy untuk karakter Jesper itu bukan Jesper yg w maksud sebenernya JACKSON kuy maap salah orang. enjoy!**

(different setting of time: on Haowen's birthday)

Taehyung dan Haowen kini sedang berada di dalam ruang tamu keluarga Park. Mereka hanya di rumah sendiri tanpa ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menemani karena ternyata keduanya belum pulang dari Seoul untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Haowen yang kini malah ada di rumah mereka.

Karena gemas menunggu, Taehyung pun segera mengirim pesan pada papihnya agar segera kembali ke rumah menggunakan pesawat saja yang hanya memakan waktu satu jam.

Taehyung: _pih, dimana?_

Chanyeol: _di hotel, di Seoul tepatnya, ada apa?_

Taehyung: _ada yang nyari mamih, buruan pulang_

Chanyeol: _gak bisa Tae, nanti malam papih sama mamih mau ke tempat Sehun ngerayain ulang tahun Haowen_

Taehyung melirik Haowen yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Taehyung: _habis selesai pesta langsung pulang naik pesawat aja_

Chanyeol: _kenapa sih? Emangnya penting banget orang yang nyariin itu?_

Taehyung: _penting pih, katanya dia mantan pacarnya mamih_

Tak ada balasan selama setengah jam, Taehyung bersiap menelfon Chanyeol dan menyiapkan alasan agar orang tuanya segera kembali. Tapi belum sempat ia memencet tombol dial, pesan baru dari Chanyeol masuk.

Chanyeol: _papih udah pesen tiket penerbangan. malem ini juga papih sama mamih pulang_

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia bohong dan itu ia lakukan tanpa perasaan terpaksa seringan menjetikkan jari karena membohongi kedua orang tuanya memang merupakan kesehariannya. Alasan ia membohongi Chanyeol adalah demi Haowen. Jika menyangkut mantan-mantan pacar mamanya yang dulu memang terkenal sebagai cabe-cabean yang punya banyak gandengan, Chanyeol pasti mau melakukan apapun juga secara tergesa, karena ia sangat mencintai istrinya yang terkenal ganjen dan genit itu.

Malamnya, setelah sampai di rumah, Chanyeol terkejut karena Taehyung lagi-lagi membohonginya. "Kamu kenapa bohong sama papih kamu sih Tae?! Kan mamih yang kena marah! Siapa sih yang ngajarin kamu bohong terus? Mamih sama papih gak pernah didik kamu kayak gini kan? Jadi anak tuh harusnya nurut jangan membangkang! Itu mobil bensin habis pasti kamu pakai keluar lagi kan?! Kamu itu belum punya sim! Kalau kena polisi gimana? Kalo ada apa-apa di jalan gimana? Kamu pikir mamih sama papih gak khawatir? Paham gak sih kamu?!" Baekhyun marah-marah ketika sampai di rumah.

Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan pedas mamihnya. Bicara dengan mamanya hanya membuang waktu karena Baekhyun memang sangat cerewet, jika diladeni pasti selesainya lama, maka dari itu ia selalu memilih mengganti topik bahwa Jackson kangen dan butuh mamihnya di atas.

"Mamih disuruh ke kamar Jackson, dia kangen gitu tadi katanya." Dengan itu, Baekhyun langsung naik dan ketika masuk ke kamar Jackson tanpa tahu Haowen ada di rumah ini, adiknya akan meneruskan rencana Taehyung tanpa diberi penjelasan.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya diam karena masih kesal Taehyung yang membohonginya. "Kamu masih belum selesai dengan papih." Kali ini Chanyeol mengambil bagian kedua untuk memarahi anak sulungnya.

"Haowen ada disini pih." Tanpa peringatan, Taehyung langsung jujur pada papanya dan menarik tangan papihnya yang masih mencerna perkataan anaknya itu ke kamar yang ada di lantai satu dimana Haowen berada disana. Sesuai perintah Taehyung, Haowen hanya diam disana tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Dengan mengikuti rencana Taehyung, semuanya pasti berjalan lancar.

"Haowen? Kenapa kau ada disini? Ayahmu mencarimu tadi." Chanyeol yang masih terlihat lelah kini panik karena mendapati anak Sehun malah ada di Busan.

"Aku mau ngomong sama aunt Baekhyun, uncle." Ucap Haowen polos.

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi karena terlalu banyak kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini langsung berbalik dan coba memanggil Baekhyun.

"Jangan pih." Taehyung menahan papihnya untuk tetap berada di ruangan.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bingung.

"Kalau papih bilang ke mamih, nanti mamih bocor ke semua orang. Kalo sampe bocor nanti malah tambah runyam. Nanti uncle Sehun dan uncle-uncle yang lain di Seoul pasti panik dan mereka bakal kesini. Padahal kalian kan baru pulang dari tour. Papih tega bikin temen-temen papih tambah capek?" Taehyung berceloteh meyakinkan papihnya yang langsung menurut saja.

Mendengar ocehan Taehyung, niat Haowen yang tadinya ingin bertanya pada Baekhyun pun ia buang jauh-jauh ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sedang kebingungan mencari dirinya di Seoul.

"Baiklah, lalu papih harus bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol ke Taehyung.

"Dengerin dulu cerita Haowen." Taehyung memberikan waktu untuk Chanyeol dan Haowen berdua. Dengan itu, Haowen pun bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Seingatku, Irene memang sangat dekat dengan ayahmu setelah Jinyoung lahir. Tapi tidak ku sangka bahwa Sehun sebejat itu." Ucap Chanyeol setelah mendengar semua cerita Haowen.

Ketika tau bahwa Taehyung berkeliaran lagi dengan salah satu mobil keluarga tanpa SIM bahkan sampai ke Seoul, Chanyeol hanya bisa memarahi si sulung seperti hari-hari biasanya. Memarahi Taehyung memang sama saja seperti menghembuskan angin ke wajahnya. Tidak berefek dan dia tetap akan membandel.

Setelah bercerita Haowen langsung memeluk Chanyeol kencang dan menangis meraung-raung karena bingung.

"Aku memang jarang ke Seoul dan bergabung dengan Sehun, Jongin dan Junmyeon hyung disana. Aku saja tidak tau kalau Sehun sudah punya dua anak. Kabar Luhan hamil lagi saja aku tidak dengar. Ayahmu sangat menyembunyikan identitas anak-anaknya Haowen. Makanya ketika kau ulang tahun kemarin aku tidak tau kau umur berapa. Ya karena itu. Karena Sehun jarang menceritakan tentangmu. Tak seperti ketika ia menceritakan Baejin." Chanyeol terlihat kecewa dengan cerita Haowen bahwa ibunya yang sebenarnya adalah Irene.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sehun sebrengsek itu." Ungkapnya lagi terlihat kesal. Chanyeol mencengkeram kedua tangannya kuat menahan amarahnya pada Sehun.

Sehun memang berbeda, ia tidak pernah menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa Baejin dan Haowen adalah anaknya. Tidak seperti Junmyeon dan Chanyeol yang malah memamerkan kehebatan putra dan putri mereka pada dunia dan fans.

Seperti bakat Guan Lin yang turun dari papa dan mamanya, menjadikannya model dan penyanyi cilik yang banyak diincar industri hiburan. Kecerdasan dan pengetahuan Taehyung yang sering memenangkan olimpiade penelitian dan juga kejeniusan otak Jackson yang mengharumkan nama kedua orang tuanya atas keahliannya memecahkan kode-kode canggih teknologi di umurnya yang masih 10 tahun.

Jongin juga sama seperti Sehun, ia lebih memilih untuk tidak begitu menonjolkan sosok Jihoon walaupun anak itu berbakat dalam akting karena juga mengikuti ekstrakuliluler drama. Banyak juga piala yang sudah didapatkan dari kompetisi monolog dan pantomim. Kemungkinan besar bisa menjadi bintang film, sebuah profesi yang memang menurun dari kedua orang tuanya, yang selain berprofesi sebagai penyanyi, mereka adalah aktor drama dan film layar lebar Korea.

Berbeda dengan Sehun, ia sendiri tidak tau apa bakat anaknya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah satu, menjaga dan melindungi mereka sampai dewasa nanti. Walaupun bakat Baejin dalam bermain musik sudah nampak.

"Irene masih mencintai ayahmu, Haowen. Sampai sekarang wanita itu bahkan belum menikah." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Haowen bersikeras ingin segera bertemu Irene saat itu juga walaupun hari sudah malam. Hari ulang tahunnya harus menjadi hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Irene, bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya.

"Baiklah, uncle akan antar kamu kesana Haowen." Dan malam itu juga, Park Chanyeol mengantarkan Oh Haowen ke neraka.

(one day later: Trio kwek-kwek has arrived in Busan)

Setelah melewati perjalanan membosankan selama 6 jam, akhirnya ketiga anak itu sampai di kediaman Park Chanyeol dan keluarga. Walaupun di perjalanan sempat ada masalah ketika Jihoon muntah-muntah karena sakitnya.

Baejin merasa sangat bersalah karena mengajak anak itu ikut dengannya. Ia melarang Jihoon melanjutkan perjalanan dan akan menemaninya pulang ke Seoul namun Jihoon tetap bersikeras ingin ikut.

"Kalo terjadi apa-apa sama lo, gue gak akan maafin diri gue sendiri." Ucap Baejin saat ia dan Daehwi memapah Jihoon berdiri di depan rumah Chanyeol. Kondisi anak itu sudah sangat lemas karena panas tubuhnya naik.

Jihoon merasakan hangat di pipinya atas ucapan Baejin barusan, Daehwi yang mengetahui rona merah di pipi Jihoon langsung menyeletuk, "aduh aduh bisa tambah panas nih lo Wink." Godanya yang langsung dibalas dengan injakan Jihoon pada kaki Daehwi.

"Kampret lu."

Baejin tidak sabaran menekan bel dari tadi. Ia menatap tajam pada kamera cctv di sudut atas pintu, yang kini sedang diawasi langsung oleh Jackson, anak bungsu dari Chanyeol.

"ANNYONG HASEO!" Baejin melambaikan tangannya dan berseru pada kamera.

Jackson agak asing dengan wajah orang tersebut tapi ketika melihat Jihoon, akhirnya anak itu ingat kalau lelaki yang melambaikan tangannya tadi adalah Jinyoung, anak sulung dari teman ayahnya di EXO.

Pintu rumah pun terbuka dengan sendirinya secara otomatis. Ketiganya masuk namun tidak mendapati seorangpun di dalam rumah. "Uncle Chanyeol!" seru Baejin memanggil sang empunya rumah.

Sedangkan Daehwi membantu Jihoon berjalan dan membaringkannya di sofa ruangan itu.

Jackson bangkit dari duduk manisnya di kamarnya, dimana dia mengatur sistem keamanan rumah besar itu sendirian tanpa ikut campur dari ayahnya. Anak laki-laki jenius dengan IQ di atas rata-rata itu kemudian mendengus lesu, berjalan lunglai dari kamarnya menuju ke bawah.

Piama kusut masih melekat pada tubuh anak laki-laki berambut coklat kriting tersebut. Wajahnya kusut karena seharian yang dilakukannya adalah duduk dan mengutak-atik internet di kamarnya dan juga mengawasi kamera cctv.

Jackson memang tidak sekolah seperti anak-anak lainnya karena kepandaiannya sudah tidak diragukan. Badan intelegen negara Amerika Serikat juga sudah mengontraknya untuk ketika ia berumur 16 nanti menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Good morning~" sapa Jackson dengan nada malas. Ia melompat dan duduk di sofa lain yang berbeda dari Daehwi dan Jihoon berbaring.

"Jackson, Haowen kesini kan? Dia dimana? Uncle Chanyeol sama aunt Baekhyun mana? Kakak lo dimana?" Baejin langsung berlari dan berdiri di hadapan anak itu, menghujaninya denga berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Jackson menguap, membuat Baejin memasang wajah kesalnya karena memang diantara kakak beradik Park tak ada yang bisa cocok dengannya. Ia sebenarnya malas pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, malas untuk berinteraksi dengan Taehyung dan Jackson yang selalu memberikan respon menyebalkan padanya, tapi kali ini ia mengabaikannya hanya demi sang adik.

"Papih nganter mamih ke kantornya. Satu pertanyaan 500 won. Diskon karena gue udah ngasih jawaban." Jackson tersenyum licik. Membuat Baejin naik darah.

"GAK SUDI!" tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Ya sudah, berarti gak ada jawaban." Jackson bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke atas. Tanpa peduli pada ketiga sahabat yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Heh tuyul kriting! Kita kesini penuh perjuangan tau! Hampir mati bosen di bus, pegel nih pantat gue! Jihoon juga lagi sakit begini sampe muntah-muntah di jalan. Apa susahnya ngasih tau gitu aja setan!"

Daehwi yang memang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Jackson langsung meledak. Ia memang tahu anak itu di tv, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa kepribadiannya lebih menyebalkan dari Baejin.

"Diem lu jelek." Jackson nyolot.

"Apa lu bilang?!" Daehwi merasa dilecehkan, ia berdiri dan hampir menerkam Jackson. Tapi untung saja Baejin berhasil menahannya agar tidak menerkam singa dalam tubuh kucing.

Karena bagi Baejin, Jackson itu anak yang tidak bisa diprediksi, dan baginya, segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa diprediksi adalah mengerikan.

"Dia cuma bocah Wi." Bisik Baejin menepuk bahu Daehwi beberapa kali untuk menenangkan sahabatnya tersebut. Wajah Daehwi masih merah padam karena tidak terima, namun Jackson malah ngupil seperti tidak punya dosa.

"Fuck you!" seru Daehwi karena muak dengan tingkah Jackson.

Akhirnya Jihoon yang dari tadi berbaring pun mendudukkan dirinya sekuat tenaga, walaupun merasakan pusing luar biasa karenanya. Ia mengeluarkan 1000 won dari tasnya dan memberikannya pada Baejin.

"Tapi Hoon? Ini duit lo. Gue gak mau utang apapun dari lo." Tolak Baejin.

Jihoon hanya menggeleng dan berujar pelan, "demi adek lo Baejin.." kemudian tersenyum.

"Sialan." Baejin menggigit bibir bawahnya, terpaksa ia menerima uang Jihoon tersebut dan menyerahkan satu dolar pada Jackson. Otaknya merumuskan pertanyaan yang tidak boleh sia-sia ditanyakan pada anak licik di depannya.

Ia membuang pertanyaan dimana kedua orang tua Jackson dan hanya menanyakan apa yang diyakininya benar.

"Dimana Haowen?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu urusan Tae hyung, dia yang tahu semuanya."

Baejin mendecih pelan. "Brengsek." Ia mengumpat karena sudah kalah telak di babak pertama adu cerdas melawan Park Jackson.

 _x_ _o_ _x_ _o_ _,_ _Josie_


	15. BAGIAN 14

**Precious**

 **Bagian 14**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

(one day before Sehun and Luhan go to Jongin's house)

"Apaan nih ribut-ribut?!" Sosok pria cantik berambut pirang turun dari kamarnya, ia heran melihat ada banyak sekali orang di rumahnya.

"Ngapain lo kesini Baejin?" tanya sosok itu, alias Taehyung, kakak Jackson yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Baejin untuk segera muncul.

"Haowen mana?" tanya Baejin penuh penekanan.

Taehyung hanya tergelak atas pertanyaan Baejin. Ia menoleh ke arah Jackson yang memain-mainkan lima ratus won sambil tersenyum girang. "Dari sapa tuh?" tanya Taehyung pada adiknya.

Jackson hanya menggerakkan kepalanya menunjuk ke arah Jihoon yang terbaring di sofa. Taehyung mengikuti pandangan adiknya dan mendapati Jihoon disana. "Jihoon kenapa tidur disana?" tanya Taehyung pada Daehwi.

"Badannya panas, dia lagi sakit." Jawab Baejin tak memberi kesempatan pada Daehwi membalas pertanyaan Taehyung. "Lo jangan coba nyuekin gue ya. Gue lagi ngomong sama lo." Ketus Baejin. Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya tak peduli.

"Lu bawa Jihoon ke atas, ke kamar yang pintunya warna orange. Disana ada obat-obatan. Lu rawat dia disana. Jangan dibiarin disini." Perintah Taehyung yang langsung diangguki oleh Daehwi yang memang takut pada sosok kakak Jackson yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan cuek tersebut.

Daehwi membantu Jihoon berjalan dan memapahnya naik ke kamar yang dikatakan Taehyung. "Heh, lo anterin sana mereka." Suruh sang kakak pada Jackson, adiknya yang langsung menurut dan mengekori Daehwi dan Jihoon naik ke atas.

"Ini gak ada urusannya sama Jihoon, kenapa juga lo ngajak dia ke Busan? Goblok banget sih lo." Taehyung mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Baejin dan mengajaknya keluar dari rumah.

"Lo mau bawa gue kemana?!" Baejin mulai panik dan meronta melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Taehyung.

Taehyung terlihat kesal dengan tingkah anak itu dan kemudian ia membentak, "lo mau ketemu adek lo gak?! Kalo iya sekarang lo ikut gue! Jangan kebanyakan bacot!"

Baejin menelan ludah karena takut dan kaget atas sentakan Taehyung. Ia merasa kitten dan mati kutu di depan hyung yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu.

Baejin menurut saja dan mengikuti Taehyung masuk ke dalam mobil. "Lo bisa nyetir? Lo kan masih 15?" heran Baejin saat Taehyung mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Lo gak usah banyak bacot bisa? Tinggal duduk santai apa susahnya sih." Ucap Taehyung ketus seperti dugaan Baejin.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas keras dan diam menuruti sang pemilik mobil yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

"Lo diapain aja sama Jackson?" tanya Taehyung saat keduanya mulai memasuki jalan raya kota Busan yang gemerlap seperti siang hari.

Ternyata hari sudah gelap. Matahari telah tergantikan oleh bulan, membuat aktivitas para penduduk Busan semakin padat di malam hari. Baejin sedikit terpesona dengan pemandangan yang diberikan kota Busan untuknya pada malam hari.

"Dia morotin uang Jihoon. Adek lo masih gak bisa bedain siang sama malam ya?" tanya Baejin tiba-tiba. Ia mengingat kalo Jackson menyapanya dengan sapaan selamat pagi saat mereka sampai di rumahnya tadi. Padahal hari sudah gelap.

Taehyung tegelak karena dari dulu Jackson memang mata duitan. "Good morning bagi dia itu kalo dia lagi bangun tidur. Mau sore mau malem Jackson gak bakal peduli." Ucap Taehyung yang kemudian mengambil bungkus rokok dan mengeluarkan batangnya satu.

"Help me please." Ia mendekatkan ujung batang rokok yang diemutnya pada Baejin untuk menyalakannya.

"Lo ngerokok?" Baejin kembali terkejut dengan ulah Taehyung di sampingnya. Ia tidak menyangka di usianya yang 15 tahun, lelaki itu sudah berani merokok seperti ini.

Taehyung mengangguk, sejenak mengambil rokok dari mulutnya kemudian menjawab, "I do what I want."

Baejin saja baru pertama kali ini keluar jauh dari rumah. Ia kembali merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dan tak bisa apa-apa dibandingkan Taehyung ataupun Jackson. Ia merasa sangat pecundang.

Tanpa sadar Baejin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang setelah memetikkan korek api untuk Taehyung. Ia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki di sampingnya menyadari hal itu.

"Lo kenapa Baejin?" tanya Taehyung sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Gue ngerokok kaya gini juga diem-diem kali. Kalo ketahuan papih ya gue mati lah." Tambahnya lagi.

Baejin mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Perasaan berdebar-debar tiba-tiba menyerangnya. 'Akhirnya.. akhirnya aku bisa merasa bebas untuk yang pertama kalinya..' batinnya bersorak gembira.

"Baejin?" Taehyung memanggil namanya lagi.

Baejin mendongak dan menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang fokus memperhatikan depan. Tanpa diduga ia menggigit lengan Taehyung gemas.

"Anjrit! Ngapain lo!" Kaget Taehyung karena Baejin menggigitnya tiba-tiba. Anak sulung Oh Sehun tersebut memang mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menggigit orang lain di dekatnya ketika ia sedang excited.

"Gue merasa.. gue merasa kalo.. kalo gue.. gue berdebar-debar.. gue kaya lepas dari sesuatu yang selama ini ngekang gue." Ucapnya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baejin. Dugaannya bahwa anak tersebut memang anak rumahan yang sama sekali tidak pernah melihat dunia luar memang benar. Bisa dibuktikan hanya dengan menatap wajah Baejin sekarang.

"Baru pertama kali ini lo pergi ke luar Seoul tanpa orang tua lo?" tanya Taehyung memprediksi.

"Iya."

Taehyung tersenyum. 'Lucu juga..' batinnya geli.

"Kenapa ayah bunda lo gak pernah izinin lo keluar?"

Baejin menggeleng. "Gue nya sendiri juga gak mau keluar kok." Jawabnya pasrah.

"Lo terlalu lama mengunci diri lo sendiri Baejin. Dunia luar bukan Cuma Busan doang." Kata Taehyung.

Baejin memandang anak itu dengan tatapan kagum, dalam hati dia berkata, 'thanks udah mau nolongin gue, Tae hyung..'

"Gue tau lo lagi ngeliatin gue. Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung risih yang menyadari bahwa Baejin daritadi menatapnya.

Baejin langsung membuang pandangannya ke arah luar mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Gak, gue Cuma seneng aja lo mau bantuin gue buat ketemu adek gue."

Taehyung tersenyum remeh. "Your welcome."

Keduanya kini telah sampai di kediaman Irene. Sebuah rumah besar yang lebih besar dari milik Sehun di Seoul.

"Ini rumah Irene. Kemarin papih nganter Haowen kesini. Kalo hari ini lo nunggu papih sama mamih buat pulang, mereka gak akan pulang sampe besok. Itu aja besok papih yang pulang. Mamih nggak. Kedua orang tua gue super sibuk ngalahin Kim Jong Un." Ujar Taehyung sarkas.

Baejin hanya mengangguk ternyata bukan Cuma dirinya yang selalu ditinggal oleh orang tua. Mending-mending Luhan masih selalu ada di sampingnya ketika Sehun tak ada. Tapi Taehyung, kedua orang tuanya sering meninggalkannya.

Keduanya melangkah bersama memasuki rumah besar yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar seolah menyambut mereka itu.

"Haowen!" panggil Baejin keras. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya kesunyian.

Taehyung sedikit merasa curiga dengan keadaan rumah tersebut sekarang. Ia menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dalam hati atas sepinya rumah Irene.

"Mungkin momnya Haowen lagi keluar sama anaknya yang udah kembali kali." Celetuk Taehyung yang langsung membuat Baejin menatapnya heran.

"Momnya Haowen mom gue juga. Bunda Lulu di Seoul, bukan disini." Ketusnya.

"Aunt Luhan bukan mom nya Haowen. Papih juga bilang gitu ke gue kemarin." Balas Taehyung tak mau kalah.

Ketika Baejin akan membalas pedebatan sengit mereka, Taehyung sudah memotong lagi.

"Dulu pas lo masih kecil uncle Sehun juga masih deket dan berhubungan sama Irene, itu yang papih gue bilang. Papih selama ini percaya kalo Haowen anak aunt Luhan sama ayah lo. Tapi pas Haowen cerita semua kemarin sambil nangis-nangis, papih bilang kalo dia kecewa sama ayah lo. Kata papih, ayah lo itu brengsek. Papih aja gak nyangka kalo ayah lo sebrengsek itu."

Perkataan panjang lebar Taehyung berhasil menyulut emosi Baejin. Ia ingin menonjok wajah Taehyung namun ingat bahwa manusia di sampingnya ini lebih kuat darinya mengingat sejak kecil mereka sering berkelahi dan Baejin selalu kalah dari Taehyung.

Teringat juga bahwa sejak dulu mereka memang tidak pernah akur. Terlibat pertengkaran dengan Taehyung ketika dia dan Jihoon masih kanak-kanak. Saat itu, mereka berebut siapa yang akan bermain jungkat-jungkit dengan Jihoon ketika semua member EXO berkumpul. Taehyung tentu saja tidak mau mengalah dan dia selalu menang. Alhasil, ia main jungkat-jungkit dengan Jihoon, dan Baejin hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Karena tidak terima jika kalah, Baejin pun mengajak Jihoon menyendiri bermain dengannya dan menjauh dari Taehyung dan para member EXO. Tetapi sialnya mereka bertemu anak-anak nakal di jalan dan Baejin harus melindungi Jihoon karena dialah yang membawa Jihoon keluar dari zona aman perlindungan para orang tua.

Walau babak belur dipukuli anak-anak jalanan, tapi Baejin berhasil melindungi Jihoon hanya dengan berbekal perkataan Jongin yang selalu ia simpan dalam hatinya sampai saat ini.

"Baejin, kalo uncle gak bisa ada di sisi Jihoon lagi dan jagain dia, kamu mau kan gantiin posisi uncle?"

Baejin menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias dan melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Jongin. Baejin kecil yang masih polos dan tidak tau apapun waktu itu telah membuat janjinya sendiri dengan ayah Jihoon. Sebuah janji yang hanya dua orang itu ketahui.

Namun ketika ada yang menjelek-jelekkan ayahnya seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung sekarang ini, tak peduli siapapun dia. Ingin rasanya Baejin menghajarnya sampai babak belur. Ia memang tidak suka pada ayahnya yang tak pernah ada untuk keluarga. Tapi cukup dia seorang saja di saat tertentu.

Orang lain tak tau tentang ayahnya dan ia tak mau mereka sembarangan menghina atau menjelek-jelakkan ayahnya. Terutama di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Tae hyung, bisa nggak sehari aja lo gak bikin gue kesel? Gue pengen mukul lo sekarang."

Taehyung tergelak karena ucapan Baejin. "Kaya lo bisa aja mukul gue." Ledeknya.

"Lo boleh ngehina gue. Bodoh-bodohin gue dan bahkan mukulin gue sekalipun. Tapi asal jangan ayah gue. Lo gak tau apa-apa tentang ayah gue!" Baejin membentak hebat, membuat Taehyung tercekat dan mematung.

Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Baejin semarah itu. Dan jujur saja hal itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

Ketika Baejin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. Dua orang pria dewasa yang tingginya hampir menyamai Chanyeol, memakai tuxedo sudah memunggunginya dan juga Taehyung seolah melindungi keduanya dari sesuatu.

Dua orang itu memasang posisi siaga membawa pistol masing-masing melindungi Taehyung dan Baejin di belakang mereka.

Setelah kemunculan keduanya, yang pertama, seorang pria tinggi lengan bajunya ia lipat sampai siku, mempunyai garis pipi yang keras berdiri memunggunginya.

Dan yang kedua, berambut klimis namun memiliki tubuh yang lebih berisi dari yang pertama walaupun tinggi mereka sama, rambutnya lebih panjang.

Setelah keduanya muncul, suara ricuh mulai terdengar di rumah besar tersebut. Suara tembakan dan berbagai macam suara barang pecah lainnya.

"Kalian siapa?! FBI?!" seru Taehyung saat kedua orang itu melindungi mereka dari entah apa yang terjadi di lantai atas rumah tersebut karena pandangan Taehyung dan Baejin tertutup punggung keduanya.

Salah satu dari dua pria dewasa tersebut, ke belakang masih dalam posisi siaga perlindungannya. "Kalian jangan panik. Aku agen K2 dan dia agen M." Orang berwajah imut yang mengaku bernama agen K2 tersebut menunjuk teman di sampingnya.

"Johny!!" Teman di sampingnya menggeram, membuat agen K2 menoleh lagi ke depan.

Sebuah gas air mata sudah dilemparkan ke arah mereka sebelum mereka dapat melarikan diri. Seketika membuat Baejin dan Taehyung terbatuk hebat luar biasa hingga keduanya kehilangan kesadaran.

x

o

x

o

JOSIE


	16. BAGIAN 15

**Precious**

 **Bagian 15**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **YAOI! Family**

( _One day later: Sehun and Luhan are looking for their children)_

Kedua pria dewasa dengan umur berpaut satu tahun tersebut telah sampai di rumah Kim Junmyeon untuk mencari anak-anak mereka. Terlihat sang pemilik rumah dan anak satu-satunya sedang dengan khusyuknya makan di ruang makan luas mereka tanpa sang ibu.

Junmyeon melambai dan menyuruh dua sahabatnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu untuk masuk dan bergabung dengan acara makan pagi keluarganya.

"Apa maksudmu? Baejin dan Jihoon tidak kesini sama sekali." Ucap Junmyeon setelah Sehun dan Jongin mengutarakan niat mereka datang ke rumah pria super kaya itu.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanan dan kirinya, ia mendecak bingung kemana anaknya satu-satunya pergi.

Guan Lin, anak Junmyeon hanya makan dalam diam tanpa bersuara. Walaupun tidak bersuara, bukan berarti anak itu tidak mendengar pembicaraan papanya dengan teman-temannya.

"Haowen hilang?!" pekik Guan Lin saat Sehun kelepasan menceritakan tujuannya ke rumah Junmyeon.

Junmyeon menepuk jidatnya, ia lupa kalau anaknya juga ikut serta dalam acara makan pagi. Pria itu bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan apa. Ia tidak ingin membuat Guan Lin cemas sama seperti yang dirasakannya.

Guan Lin menarik-narik lengan kaos papanya, "Haowen kemana papa?! Dia beneran ilang?!" pekiknya meminta jawaban.

Junmyeon menatap Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah bertampang tak karuan, antara ingin memberi tahu Guan Lin yang sebenarnya atau tetap tutup mulut.

Kedua ayah yang kehilangan anak-anak mereka tersebut akhirnya saling pandang dan mengangguki satu sama lain.

Junmyeon menarik nafas dalam-dalam ia kemudian mengelus puncak kepala putrinya pelan. "Iya sayang, Haowen hilang. Papa, uncle Sehun dan uncle Jongin tidak tau dimana dia sekarang." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Padahal baru kemarin aku dan dia bermain bersama."

Celetukan anak berumur 12 tahun itu membuat Sehun mengernyit. Ia tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Guan Lin yang mungkin saja bisa memberinya petunjuk harus kemana mencari anak bungsunya.

"Coba kau ceritakan semuanya Guan Lin. Uncle ingin tau apa saja yang kalian bicarakan sebelum Haowen menghilang." Suruh Sehun, wajahnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sangat berharap pada anak Junmyeon itu.

Guan Lin berubah gugup. Ia takut papanya akan memarahinya karena yang dia lakukan adalah menunjukkan foto-foto kenangan masa lalu kisah cinta ayah-ayah mereka pada Haowen.

Anak kecil itu merasa sedikit bersalah dan bertanya-tanya apakah perbuatannya adalah hal yang memprovokasi kepergian anak bungsu keluarga Oh yang berusia 10 tahun itu.

Melihat anaknya menatapnya dengan tatapan takut disalahkan Junmyeon hanya tersenyum menenangkan. "Berceritalah nak, papa tidak akan marah padamu." Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin dan Sehun.

Keduanya menatap Guan Lin teduh. "Ayo Guan Lin." Perintah Jongin dengan senyuman Sehun yang menganggukinya.

"A—aku sehari sebelum Haowen ulang tahun pergi ke rumah uncle Sehun. Papa, uncle Sehun sama uncle Jongin belum pulang dari tour waktu itu."

Guan Lin berhenti sejenak, ia meminum susunya, membuat Junmyeon, Sehun dan Jongin menggerakkan mata mereka mengikuti gerak-gerik yang dilakukannya.

Seolah merasa seperti diintai, Guan Lin tersedak saat meminum susunya.

"Aduh, hati-hati nak." Junmyeon segera mengelus punggung putranya berkali-kali hingga batuknya berhenti.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan ceritanya setelah dirasa batuknya berhenti. "Aku menemukan foto-foto lama papa, uncle Jongin, uncle Sehun dan uncle Chanyeol dengan pacar uncle-uncle di masa lalu. Kemudian aku menunjukkannya pada Haowen." Lanjutnya.

Junmyeon sedikit shock mendengar penuturan anaknya. 'Kalau ketahuan mamamu, aku bisa mati Guan..' batinnya.

Sehun mengernyit, sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan. "Fotoku dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin.

Guan Lin menatap iris cokelat Jongin takut-takut. "K—Krystal.." ucapnya ragu.

Sehun dan Junmyeon langsung menahan tawa mereka yang hampir meledak sehingga malah menimbulkan suara 'pfffft', membuat Jongin melempar death glare pada keduanya.

"Kalau uncle?" tanya Sehun semakin penasaran, karena dari dulu sampai sekarang seseorang yang bisa mengisi hati dan hidupnya hanyalah Luhan seorang.

Guan Lin semakin ragu. Ia menatap mata papanya lagi. Junmyeon masih dengan senyuman termanisnya menguatkan anaknya untuk bercerita.

"De—dengan Irene."

Dan dengan jawaban terakhir Guan Lin, Sehun akhirnya menemukan letak kesalahannya.

Sekarang ia tahu kemana perginya si bungsu.

"Foto-foto lama itu kau dapatkan darimana Guan?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang berubah cemas.

"Aku tidak tau uncle, saat mama dan papa tidak ada di rumah, aku menemukannya di..."

Perkataan Guan Lin terpotong oleh panggilan mamanya.

"Guan Lin! Ayo berangkat sayang!" istri Junmyeon muncul di meja makan sebelum anaknya menceritakan foto dirinya dengan siapa yang ia tunjukkan pada Haowen, membuat papanya menekuk wajahnya dan Sehun yang belum menemukan jawaban.

"Iya mama!" Anaknya bangkit dan menggendong tasnya. "Bye papa!" Tak lupa sebelum berangkat ia mencium pipi kiri Junmyeon dengan Yixing yang mencium sebelah kanan.

Sehun dan Jongin yang melihatnya langsung memasang wajah iri mereka. "Enak banget idup lo. Punya istri nurut, penyayang, anak nurut, perhatian, bikin ngiri aja." Celetuk Sehun.

Junmyeon hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. "Lo ga sadar Luhan juga cantik, Baejin gantengnya minta ampun jadi pujaan satu sekolahan. Haowen imutnya bikin pengen meluk terus." Cerocos Junmyeon membuat sudut bibir Sehun terangkat.

Ia membenarkan jawaban Junmyeon, membuatnya bersyukur memiliki istri seperti Luhan yang bisa memberikannya keturunan seindah Baejin dan Haowen.

Pria itu rindu pada Luhan sekarang. Namun mengingat mereka masih bertengkar, yang ada rasa rindu itu malah semakin dalam.

"Yixing gak marah sama lo pas kita mabuk kemarin?" tanya Sehun.

"Gak, Yixing tahu semuanya dan dia gak marah. Kuncinya Cuma saling percaya aja Hun." Junmyeon mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya.

Perkataan Junmyeon membuat Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa emang Hun?"

"Gak. Gak papa."

Hatinya kini dilanda rasa bimbang.

'Kenapa Luhan tidak seperti Yixing..'

Junmyeon, Jongin dan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Jongin untuk menjemput Luhan. Ketiganya sudah merencanakan kemana mereka akan mencari Haowen, Baejin dan Jihoon serta Daehwi.

"Kenapa lo bisa tau kalo mereka ke Busan?" tanya Jongin yang masih tidak mengerti dengan rencana sahabatnya.

"Ini Cuma firasat gue sebenernya. Tapi gue yakin kalo mereka disana. Lo gak usah banyak nanya. Gue ayahnya Haowen, dan gue tau betul anak-anak gue."

Junmyeon terkekeh. "Iya, tau betul sampe anak sendiri aja benci sama lo." cibirnya.

Jongin ikut tertawa kaku mengingat peristiwa Baejin melayangkan pukulannya pada perut Sehun saat ulang tahun Haowen.

"Diem." Desis Sehun, masih fokus menyetir namun tangannya yang lain menggeplak kepala Jongin yang duduk di samping seat kemudi.

Drrt drrrt

Ponsel Jongin bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

Dari Chanyeol.

Jongin membaca dengan cermat pesan tersebut. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang karenanya. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun di seat kemudi.

"Ku rasa insting mu benar Hun."

Sehun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan Junmyeon langsung memasang wajah meminta jawabannya pada Jongin dengan menoleh ke belakang.

Keduanya menunggu Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Chanyeol baru saja mengirimiku pesan."

x

o

x

o

 ** _A/n:_**

 ** _Hay guys. Kenapa. Ceritanya gue males gue lanjutin adalah karena sedikit bgt review yg masuk tapi yg baca lumayan banyak. Jadi... At least 10 review baru kita lanjut ke part berikutnya.. Don't make me males ngelanjutin yaaa_**

 ** _Xoxo, Josie_**


	17. BAGIAN 16

**Precious**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **FAMILY**

 **bagian 16**

"Tolol." Umpat Kyungsoo di depan Sehun, saat ayah dua anak itu memasuki rumahnya bersama suaminya dan juga suami dari rekan sesama aktornya.

"Apa sih hyung?!" Sehun sewot ketika mendapati istri dari Jongin tersebut tiba-tiba saja memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Lo bikin Luhan sedih tolol."

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ucapan Kyungsoo. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Jongin yang tadinya ingin membela sahabatnya pun langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"Kalo ada masalah selesain berdua kalian udah 13 tahun nikah. Punya anak juga udah SMP masih aja kaya gini."

Sehun menunduk karena semburan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak disalahkannya. Matanya menatap lantai dan memikirkan wajah sedih Luhan yang menghantui benaknya.

"Gue sama dia emang lagi cek-cok." Ucap Sehun seraya menatap lurus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng mendengar jawaban Sehun yang super santai. "Dia tidur di kamar buat tamu. Kayanya Luhan semaleman gak tidur deh, capek banget mukanya lesu. Lo mau bawa dia pulang atau tinggal disini aja?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Sehun sempat bimbang. Ia baru saja diberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa Jihoon dan Daehwi berada di Busan. Membuat Sehun ingin segera pergi kesana. Jika Jihoon dan Daehwi ada disana pasti anaknya juga. Walaupun ketika ia bertanya pada Chanyeol, ia menjawab sebaliknya.

"Gue mau berangkat ke Busan hari ini." Sehun berjalan melewati Kyungsoo, ia berjalan mendekati kamar untuk tamu yang memang ada di lantai bawah.

"Ngapain ke Busan? Chanyeol sama Baekhyun sama aja sibuknya ka—"

"Anak kita ada disana sayang." Potong Jongin sebelum istrinya melanjutkan lagi ocehannya. Ia kemudian menarik Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

Seperti dugaannya, Kyungsoo langsung meledak. "APA?! BAGAIMANA DIA BISA BERADA DISANA?! KENAPA DIA SENEKAT ITU?! DIA SEDANG SAKIT JONGIN!!" Ia menatap wajah suaminya histeris.

Namun Jongin menenangkannya dengan memagut bibir istrinya dan menarik tengkuk sang istri agar ia diam.

"Tenanglah sayang. Dia aman disana. Chanyeol hyung menghubungiku tadi." Ujar Jongin yang langsung disusul hembusan nafas lega dari Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon yang dari tadi berdiri di dekat mereka hanya bisa menahan perasaan iri melihat keduanya yang kini saling melumat. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ke sofa dan meletakkan pantatnya disana.

Sehun membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan. Takut-takut akan membangunkan Luhan. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ia belum mandi, dan bau badannya bisa membangunkan istrinya kapan saja.

Pria itu memandang wajah damai istrinya yang terlelap. Tak tega membangunkannya untuk mengajaknya langsung berangkat ke Busan, Sehun pun menggendongnya ala bridal style untuk memindahkan Luhan ke dalam mobil.

"Aku membangunkanmu ya?" tanyanya lembut saat Luhan membuka kedua matanya seraya Sehun terus melangkah menuju ke luar, melewati Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon.

Luhan tersenyum atas pertanyaan suaminya. "Dimana Baejin?"

Suaminya menggeleng pelan, membuat Luhan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sehun untuk mengencangkan pelukan pada sang suami yang sedang menggendongnya.

Sehun memasukkan Luhan ke dalam mobil bersama dirinya di seat belakang. Diikuti Junmyeon berikutnya yang duduk di kursi kemudi. Dan Jongin yang berada di sebelah Junmyeon.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Junmyeon memandang rear-view-mirror.

Sehun mengangguk diikuti seruan Jongin, "yup!"

Luhan masih bingung mereka akan kemana. Ia menatap Sehun di sampingnya yang terlihat lebih tenang. Membuatnya berfikir perang dingin mereka sudah berakhir.

Sadar bahwa istrinya menatapnya, Sehun menoleh. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng. 'Dasar tidak peka.' Batinnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya nya akhirnya bersuara.

"Busan, baby." Jawab Sehun kemudian meraih Luhan untuk dirangkulnya. Membuat sang istri meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami seraya kedua tangannya melingkari perut Sehun.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Sehun menciumi puncak kepala istrinya.

Luhan kembali hanya bisa tersenyum atas perasaannya. Ia memang tidak salah dalam menerima Sehun sebagai suaminya. Walaupun sampai sekarang tingkah kekanakkan pria itu masih kentara, Luhan akan selalu ada disana saat Sehun tidak menginginkannya sekalipun.

Luhan paham dan sangat mengerti bahwa Sehun bukan sosok ayah yang sempurna seperti Jongin dan Junmyeon. Tapi ia yakin cintanya untuk Sehun adalah sempurna dan itulah yang akan menjaga keluarga kecil mereka agar tetap bertahan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan tanpa kau minta maaf." Balas Luhan sambil mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. Namun suaminya tidak membiarkannya, yang ada malah ia menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk membuat ciuman singkat itu menjadi pagutan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ew. Gross." Komentar Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun padanya tadi pagi.

"Diam."

x

x

x

Baejin membuka matanya. Dirasakannya sakit dan nyeri menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia telah pingsan semalaman. Namun ketika bangun, sama saja. Karena anak itu berada di dalam sel gelap yang hanya diterangi satu buah lampu remang-remang dengan kaki tangan terikat.

"Aku dimana.." tanya nya pelan pada diri sendiri.

Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Lembab, gelap dan sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia semakin kaget karena menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di dalam sebuah sel kecil.

"Kau bangun?" Suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya dari arah samping. Saat Baejin menoleh dengan cepat karena waspada, ia mendapati Taehyung dengan kondisi yang tak jauh berbeda dengannya berada di dalam sel.

"Tae hyung! Kita ada dimana?!" pekiknya histeris. Dan karena ketegangan otot leher yang dihasilkannya dari memekik tadi, Baejin merasakan remuk di bagian punggungnya. "Argh!!"

"Jangan kebanyakan bergerak. Gue gak tau kita dimana tapi yang pasti ada yang gak beres sama rumah Irene. Setelah kita masuk ke rumah dia, entah kenapa kesadaran gue hilang gitu aja. Badan gue sakit banget. Gue yakin ada orang yang gebukin kita sebelum kita dimasukin ke sel ini.

Baejin tidak mempunyai sepatah kata pun untuk menanggapi perkataan Taehyung yang terlalu mencekik nafasnya.

"Gue curiga kita setelah ini bakal mati." lanjut Taehyung.

Ucapan terakhir Taehyung semakin membuat Baejin ketakutan dan hampir kencing di celana.

'Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang.. Haowen belum ku temukan.. dan games di rumah masih banyak level yang belum ku lewati.. aku juga masih membawa kartu kredit ayah.. bagaimana ini?!' batinnya ketakutan.

"Kalau gue bisa dapetin ponsel gue, kita bisa hubungin Jackson buat ngasih tau dimana kita sekarang." Ujar Taehyung lagi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan peluh bercucuran karena menahan sakit yang sama dirasakan oleh Baejin.

"Maksud lo? Gimana caranya Jesper bisa nemuin kita? Dia Cuma anak 10 tahun."

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. Seolah enggan menjawab pertanyaan Baejin yang memang belum terlalu mengenal Jesper.

"Jackson masang alat deteksi di ponsel gue, papih sama mamih. Dia bisa tau dimanapun keberadaan anggota keluarga Cuma dengan alat itu. Ponsel Jackson juga terhubung sama satelite. Walaupun gue ada di ujung dunia sekalipun, dia pasti bisa nemuin gue."

Baejin terbelalak, sedikit tak percaya dengan cerita Taehyung namun akhirnya paham ketika mengamati wajah serius lelaki berambut blonde itu.

"Kalau Jackson udah tau kita dimana lalu apa?"

Taehyung memasang wajah datarnya. "Lo sama ayah lo sama-sama oon nya." Komentarnya pedas. Baejin hanye mendecih karenanya. Taehyung pun kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Pasti kita bisa selamat karena dia bakal ngirim bala bantuan buat nyelametin kita. Jackson itu anggota bayangan badan intelegent negara Amerika Serikat. Dalam kasus ini, CIA. Bisa dibilang kalau Jackson punya banyak sekali teman dan kenalan disana. Kalau dia tau dimana posisi kita sekarang, gak usah nunggu lama bentar lagi CIA bakal nyelametin kita."

Baejin, lagi-lagi ia semakin menganga mendengar penuturan Taehyung tentang adik laki-lakinya yang rese setengah mati ternyata punya kemampuan dan keahlian sehebat itu.

"Jackson bisa ngehack sistem keamanan apapun itu yang gue gak paham gimana cara kerja otaknya. Tapi karena dia baru 10 tahun, CIA Cuma jadiin Jackson sebagai anggota bayangan sampai umurnya 16 nanti."

Taehyung mencoba melepaskan ikatan di kakinya dengan menendang-nendang, namun nihil. "Tapi sekarang, gue sendiri gak tau ponsel gue ada dimana."

Baejin melihat perjuangan Taehyung tak henti mencoba melepaskan ikatan kencang di kaki dan tangannya, membuatnya berfikir apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Taehyung. Tidak mungkin ia akan terus bergantung pada hyungnya itu.

Seketika ia teringat memori terakhir sebelum pingsan. Dua orang lelaki yang melindunginya dan Taehyung. Kemana mereka sekarang?

"Taehyung. Dua agen yang waktu itu—"

"Gue gak tau mereka siapa. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat mereka bagian dari—"

Percakapan serius keduanya terhenti dengan suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga kayu yang berderit-derit mengerikan. Membuat keduanya terdiam dan menunggu. Menebak-nebak apakah kematian mereka sudah datang?

"Selamat datang, Oh Baejin, Park Taehyung."

Tidak ada yang tidak terkejut dengan kemunculan sosok tersebut di depan sel keduanya. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang takut jika sosok tersebut akan menghabisi nyawa mereka saat itu juga.

"Kau.." Taehyung tercekat.

Wajah Baejin berubah marah saat mengetahui sosok yang berdiri di depan selnya. "Irene."

X

O

X

O

 ** _Double update_**.


	18. BAGIAN 17

**Precious**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **Family**

 **bagian 17**

Junmyeon, Jongin, Sehun yang sudah mandi dan Luhan hampir sampai ke Busan. Terlihat Junmyeon tertidur di seat samping Jongin yang kini mengemudi. Dan Luhan yang juga tidur dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Jongin." Panggilnya saat suasana terasa begitu sepi.

Perasaan bersalah itu tak bisa ditepisnya, dari tadi terus menghantuinya dan membuatnya gelisah.

"Maafkan aku. Karena anakku, anakmu jadi—"

"Tidak papa." Jongin terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sama sekali."

"Tapi—"

"Baejin itu keren, dia pasti akan menjaga Jihoon." Ucap Jongin dan seketika membuat hati Sehun lega.

"Terima kasih Jongin."

"Papa!" Jihoon menghambur memeluk Jongin ketika sore harinya, dia, Sehun, Luhan dan Junmyeon telah sampai di kediaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di Busan.

"Kamu kenapa kabur? Kalau mau ke Busan kan bisa bilang sama papa nanti papa anterin kamu." Jawab Jongin yang kemudian berjongkok dan memencet hidung anaknya gemas.

Park Chanyeol, sang pemilik rumah, muncul dari lantai atas dengan menggendong anak bungsunya yang terlihat sangat manja ketika ayahnya kembali.

"Kalian terlambat." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Mana anakku?!" Sehun membentak karena tatapan Chanyeol padanya sudah tidak mengenakkan.

Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan Jackson agar berjalan sendiri. Ia melangkah mendekati Sehun masih dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa detik berikutnya.

Buagh!

Chanyeol menghajarnya telak di pipi. Hingga membuat ayah dua anak itu terpental dan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang.

"Sehun!" Luhan, Jongin dan Junmyeon berseru kompak karena sangat tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Chanyeol barusan.

Jihoon pun sama terkejutnya, anak itu sampai tak bisa berkata apapun. Sedangkan Jackson, anak itu menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak menyaksikan adegan tersebut secara terang-terangan.

"CHANYEOL!" geramnya yang kemudian bangkit untuk membalas pukulan Chanyeol.

Belum sempat pukulan Sehun mendarat di wajah mulus ayah Jackson dan Taehyung tersebut, Jongin sudah memeganginya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menyentuh Chanyeol. Junmyeon pun berdiri di depan Chanyeol dan merentangkan kedua tangan untuk melindungi sahabatnya.

"LEPASKAN! BIAR KU HAJAR SI TIANG INI!" Sehun masih meronta. Kaki kirinya ia gerakkan ke depan beberapa kali mencoba menendang Junmyeon di hadapannya yang menutupi Chanyeol.

"TENANGLAH SEHUN!" Junmyeon membentak. Pria yang jarang marah itu kini membentak Sehun, suaranya menggelegar dan langsung membuat Sehun terdiam.

Luhan, sang istri hanya bisa berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan hati gundah, ia meraih Jihoon dan meletakkan kedua tangan di kedua bahu anak itu yang kini menatapnya cemas.

Sehun mendecih.

Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa Sehun sudah bisa diajak bicara secara serius pun maju perlahan untuk mendekati sahabatnya tersebut. Ia menggeser Junmyeon pelan agar membuatkannya jalan.

"Sehun, jelaskan padaku. Kenapa kau jadi sebrengsek ini." Desisnya tajam dengan tatapan mata menusuk seolah Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal.

"KAU YANG BRENGSEK!" Balas Sehun membentak.

"Sehun!" Kali ini Jongin ambil suara untuk memperingati sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tahu betul Chanyeol tidak akan bertindak tanpa alasan. Maka dari itu Junmyeon membelanya dan tetap membiarkan Chanyeol meneruskan bicaranya.

Chanyeol mendengus. "JELASKAN PADAKU SIAPA HAOWEN?! DIA ANAK IRENE KAN?! DIMANA OTAKMU TEGA BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU DI BELAKANG LUHAN SAMPAI PUNYA ANAK SEGALA!!"

Sehun tercekat, begitupun Luhan. "Siapa yang membuatmu bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku?" desis Sehun. Tatapannya berubah tajam dan siap menerkam Chanyeol.

Junmyeon dan Jongin tak jauh beda. "A—apa maksudmu Chanyeol?!" panik keduanya.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar Luhan mengandung anak kedua kalian. Dan tiba-tiba saja sudah ada Haowen yang kau akui bahwa itu adalah anakmu. Apa maksudmu?!" bentak Chanyeol yang kini tepat berjarak hanya beberapa centi meter di depan wajah Sehun yang menunduk seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Junmyeon menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Apa itu benar Luhan? Apa Haowen bukan anak kandungmu?" tanyanya panik, kaget sekaligus histeris.

Luhan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tidak melihat Junmyeon. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang dan tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Sehun, anak siapa Haowen sebenarnya?" Jongin yang masih memegangi Sehun agar tidak bergerak dengan bebas tak kalah panik.

"Anak Sehun dan Irene." Namun sebelum Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya menjawab, Chanyeol sudah menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon dan juga Jongin. Membuat keduanya membelalak kaget. Sangat kaget.

"APA?!" Junmyeon, tak bisa ia pungkiri ia begitu terkejut atas apa yang didengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki yang sungguh sangat tega terhadap istrinya sendiri.

"Dimana otakmu Sehun?" Kali ini Jongin berkata lirih dengan kekecewaan berat yang menyesakkannya. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya akan berbuat hal semengerikan itu.

Orang-orang tersebut terdiam satu sama lain tanpa ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara termasuk sang empunya rumah. Kesunyian itu terpecah dengan celetukan Jackson, anak bungsu Chanyeol.

"Kita harus segera mencari kakak dan Baejin. Mereka dalam bahaya pih."

Brak!

Pintu depan terbuka lebar, menampakkan dua sosok agen Mertubuh tinggi, agen K2 dan agen M yang tiba-tiba saja masuk tanpa izin ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Siapa kalian?!" Seru sang pemilik karena rumahnya telah dimasuki dua orang asing secara ilegal.

"Tenanglah pih, mereka di pihak kita." Jawab anaknya. Membuat Chanyeol bernafas lega dan mengikuti alur permainan memusingkan yang sedang terjadi di hidupnya sekarang.

Luhan, Junmyeon, Jongin dan juga Sehun menoleh ke arah dua agen yang sudah masuk tersebut.

"Ka—kalian?" Sehun terbata.

"Oh Sehun. Kau harus ikut kami sekarang."

"DIMANA ADIKKU DASAR WANITA JELEK!" Seru Baejin tak bisa menahan amarahnya ketika melihat Irene. Sosok yang telah membuat adiknya kabur dari rumah, membuat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar dan sempat merenggut kebahagiaan ayahnya dulu.

"Adikmu? Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah anakku." Ucap Irene dengan senyuman licik yang terukir dari bibir merahnya.

Baejin mendecih. Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan wanita itu. "DIMANA HAOWEN DASAR SIALAN!"

Irene mendesis menyuruhnya diam. "Ssssh.. kalau ngomong sama orang tua yang sopan Jinyoung, apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu? Oh aku lupa. Ibumu orang bodoh dan tidak bisa diandalkan sama seperti ayahmu. Makanya anaknya seperti ini."

"Diam kau nenek-nenek." Sambung Taehyung yang sedari tadi sudah sangat ingin menampar wajah wanita itu. Ia mengumpat dalam hati bahwa penampilan sexy Irene malah menambah kesan menjijikkan ketika memandangnya.

"Aduh anaknya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bahkan lebih bodoh dari adiknya sendiri." Cibir Irene pada anak berumur 15 tahun tersebut.

"FUCK! JANGAN PERNAH BANDING-BANDINGKAN AKU DENGAN ADIKKU DASAR JALANG!" Teriak Taehyung.

Taehyung selama ini memang menyimpan perasaan iri dan cemburu pada Jackson adiknya. Orang tua mereka lebih menghabiskan perhatian untuk Jackson karena kemampuan otaknya.

Ia merasa jauh tertinggal di belakang dan tentu saja akan sangat marah dan merasa terhina ketika ada orang yang membanding-bandingkannya dengan Jackson.

"Kalian tau kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Irene seraya mondar-mandir di depan sel keduanya. "Kalian akan menemui kematian kalian sebentar lagi." Ucapnya lagi dan pergi berlalu begitu saja.

Sosok Irene tergantikan dengan seorang perempuan berwajah keras dan berambut hitam panjang yang sepertinya dia adalah anak buah wanita licik tersebut.

Lantai yang mereka duduki bergoyang tiba-tiba saja seolah ada gempa.

"Salam kenal anak-anak nakal. Aku agen L." Sapa wanita yang berpakaian lengkap dengan peralatan agen.

"Ucapkan kata-kata terakhir padaku. Jika orang tua kalian datang dan menemukan mayat kalian, aku bisa mengatakannya dengan perasaan berduka sedalam-dalamnya." Tutur agen L yang kini berjalan ke tiang yang ada diantara sel Taehyung dan Baejin.

Taehyung dan Baejin diam kehabisan kata-kata. Ucapan Irene tidak main-main. Karena takut, mereka menunduk mengalihkan pandangan dari wanita itu. Taehyung berfikir keras mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuk melarikan diri tapi yang ditemukannya hanya kebuntuan. Ia tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Rasanya ingin menangis namun menangis bukan jalan keluar.

"Katakan pada papih dan mamihku, kalau aku benci mereka yang suka membandingkanku dengan Jackson." Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena air matanya yang mendesaknya.

"Tae hyung!" Peringat Baejin yang menyadari bahwa Taehyung, sosok seangkuh itu sudah menyerah sebelum bertarung.

"Baiklah Park. Kalau kau Oh?" Agen L beralih pada sel Baejin.

Lelaki yang baru saja menginjak umur 13 tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang. Ia ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak keluar karena begitu ketakutan.

Ia bertekad kuat bahwa laki-laki tidak pernah menunjukkan kelemahan mereka di depan perempuan, seperti apa yang selama ini ayahnya katakan.

"A—aku.." Baejin berfikir.

Ia baru pertama kali merasakan kebebasan dan pergi tanpa kedua orang tuanya ke dunia luar.

Hubungannya dengan ayahnya masih dibilang renggang dan belum ada kesempatan untuk merekatkannya lagi.

Ia menyesal mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci ayahnya sendiri dimana perasaan itu adalah salah.

Ia belum melihat wajah Haowen untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dan sekarang ia harus bertemu kematiannya?

"Katakan pada ayahku, aku sangat menyayanginya.. aku menyesal selama ini selalu menolak kasih sayangnya.. aku hanya ingin dia berada di sampingku dan melihatku tumbuh.. aku ingin ayah tahu bahwa dia adalah pahlawanku.. penyelamat hidupku.. katakan padanya aku minta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam." Baejin menatap agen L tanpa gentar.

"Pesan diterima." Jawab Agen L yang langsung memencet tombol merah besar yang ada di tiang tadi.

Kret!

Tembok di belakang Taehyung dan Baejin kini terbuka. Ketika mereka menoleh ke belakang, yang ada hanya laut biru menanti mereka jatuh ke bawah.

Keduanya berada di atas kapal besar yang baru saja berlayar.

Detik berikutnya, Baejin dan Taehyung jatuh ke dalam samudera. Tidak bisa bergerak untuk berenang ke permukaan karena kaki tangan mereka yang terikat.

Nafas mereka tercekat karena jika mereka menghirup, yang ada hanyalah paru-paru mereka akan terisi air dan kemudian mati.

Kepala Baejin serasa mau pecah. Ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas keberadaan Taehyung yang ikut tenggelam bersamanya.

'Ayah.. aku tidak mau mati seperti ini..'

x

o

x

o

 _review? yang banyak yahhh ehehe this story is gonna be over soon_


	19. BAGIAN 18

**Precious**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **FAMILY**

 **bagian** 18

Sehun, agen M dan agen K2 segera berangkat menggunakan mobil yang telah disiapkan khusus untuk agen. Kecepatan yang mengalahkan angin tak tanggung-tanggung melewati jalanan yang ramai dengan keahlian tak diragukan dari agen M ketika menyetir, bahkan pria itu masih dengan tenang memainkan tab yang dipegang agen K2 dengan tangan satunya sembari menyetir.

Mobil lamborgini hitam yang sudah dimodifikasi dan dilengkapi terknologi dan persenjataan lengkap tersebut membawa serta Jongin, Sehun, Luhan dan tentu saja Park Jackson di dalamnya.

Ketika akan berangkat tadi, Jihoon sempat bersikeras ingin ikut namun Jongin melarangnya mati-matian. Alhasil anaknya menangis tersedu seraya memohon pada ayahnya.

"Tolong pa.. tolong bawa Baejin pulang dengan selamat. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang terburuk menimpanya."

Jongin tersenyum dan berjanji akan menepati janjinya pada anak satu-satunya apapun resikonya. Mereka, Jongin, Luhan, Sehun dan kedua agen yang memang sudah mengenal Sehun tersebut akhirnya berangkat secepatnya meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol untuk menjaga anak-anak di dalam rumah.

"Sehun, bisakah kau jelaskan siapa dua agen di depanku ini? Pria itu menyetir lebih buruk darimu." Ujar Jongin, tangannya memegang erat tepian mobil dan menunjuk ke arah agen M.

"Tuan Kim, kencangkan saja sabuk pengamanmu sebelum kita kehilangan kesempatan kita." Suruh agen M dengan suara yang mencekam dan membuat Jongin menegak ludah.

"Maaf tuan Kim tapi sepertinya yang bisa menjelaskan tentang siapa kami dan kenapa kami ada disini adalah teman anda sendiri, yaitu tuan Oh." Ucap agen K2 yang duduk di samping seat kemudi.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang duduk memangku Jackson dengan penuh tanya. Pria itu tak menghiraukan istrinya yang juga menatapnya karena duduknya yang berdampingan dengan Jongin. Sama sekali, ia sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut untuk saat ini.

Yang bisa Sehun lakukan adalah melihat screen tab yang dipegang oleh Jackson, melihat titik merah yang tidak bergerak dan terus berkedip disitu.

Mereka semua dengan cepat turun dari mobil, berlari sekuat yang mereka bisa. Terutama agen K2 dan agen M yang sudah bergerak lebih dulu di garis depan, dengan Jackson yang berada di punggung agen K2 meminta gendong, sedangkan Luhan dan Jongin berlari paling belakang.

Semakin dekat mereka melihat kapal besar mulai bergerak menjauhi pelabuhan. Agen K2 dan agen M bersiap untuk melompat ke laut, berenang dan masuk ke dalam kapal, tetapi ketika mereka melihat sisi kiri bawah kapal terbuka, keduanya menghentikan ancang-ancang mereka.

Detik berikutnya keluarlah Baejin dan Taehyung yang masih terikat dari sisi tersebut. Mereka terguling jatuh ke laut biru dalam waktu seper sekian detik. "JINYOUNG!!" Seru Sehun ketika ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah anaknya dan anak Chanyeol.

Ia tidak bisa langsung menuju kesana karena jarak yang lumayan jauh. Jika berenang untuk menyelamatkannya sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Agen M mendecih, ia menyuruh agen K2 untuk mencari boat.

"MINGYU! DISANA!" Seru agen K2 ketika melihat beberapa jajaran boat yang disewakan terambang di atas air. Kedua agen itu bersama dengan Jongin yang ditarik oleh agen K2 yang sudah menurunkan Jackson dari gendongannya langsung berlari dan menaikinya membawanya ke arah Sehun dan Luhan yang menunggu dengan cemas. Butuh waktu lama untuk menuju boat yang juga cukup jauh. Ketiganya berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Luhan sebenarnya ingin menyusul ketiganya berlari tapi Sehun segera mencengkeram tangan istrinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Menatap tajam Luhan untuk tidak bertindak gegabah.

Agen M sampai pertama kali. "Luhan, jump!"

Tanpa ragu, Luhan melompat ke boat yang dikendarai oleh agen M dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya erat karena kecepatan boat yang langsung menikung tajam mengejar kapal besar. Hatinya tak karuan membayangkan anaknya yang sekarang sudah berada di bawah air dengan tubuh terikat.

Berikutnya agen K2 yang menyusul dan mengkode Sehun untuk mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan. Pria itu kemudian melompat dan dengan cepat menuju ke titik dimana Baejin dan Taehyung tenggelam.

Jongin yang terakhir, ia lebih memilih berhenti di depan Jackson dan menunggu anak itu membonceng di belakangnya karena tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menyuruhnya melompat sama seperti yang dilakukan Luhan dan Sehun sebelumnya.

Jackson dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa takut membonceng di belakang Jongin. Ketika mereka menuju ke sisi yang sama dengan yang agen M dan agen K2 tuju, Jackson menyuruh Jongin untuk menuju ke sisi jangkar yang belum sepenuhnya terangkat.

"Uncle Jongin, ku harap kau tidak keberatan ketika kau memanjat dan harus menggendongku di punggungmu seperti koala." Ucap Jackson.

Jongin langsung paham apa yang diinginkan Jackson, ia harus memanjat jangkar dan kemudian merangkak menyusup ke alam kapal ketika yang lain berada di sisi lain kapal.

"Tidak masalah Jackson, uncle suka koala juga selain penguin." Jawabnya tidak bisa dicerna oleh Jackson. Yang ada malah membuat anak itu mengernyit heran.

Jongin hampir mendekati jangkar, ia agak takut untuk merapatkan boatnya ke sisi kapal. "Uncle, kau punya janji pada kak Jihoon untuk membawa Baejin kembali. Jangan ragu-ragu." Dan ucapan Jackson barusan berhasil membangkitkan semangat dan rasa tak gentar ayah satu anak itu.

Jongin merapat, tak peduli betisnya hampir terjepit kapal besar dan boatnya sendiri. Dengan sekali ancang-ancang ia melompat dan bergantungan erat memegang rantai jangkar yang naik pelan-pelan dan seketika turun kembali karena menahan bebannya.

"ARGH!" umpat Jongin yang genggamannya hampir terlepas. Ia memanjat sekuat yang ia bisa dengan Jackson yang masih tetap berada di punggungnya.

Dirasakannya tangannya mengapal dan hampir berdarah karena besi jangkar licin penuh lumut dan kotoran yang ia panjat. Namun dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya Jongin dan Jackson berhasil memanjat dan sampai di kapal. Permukaannya sepi dan tak melihat ada tanda-tanda Mingyu alias agen M disana.

Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia bingung harus kemana untuk mencari Mingyu. "Jackson, yang mana?!" tanya nya panik.

Jackson menunjuk ke arah kiri, membuat Jongin langsung berlari menuju ruangan tersebut. Namun sungguh sial. Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah agen L yang sudah siap dengan tangan kosong untuk menghadapi Jongin.

"Celaka."

Sehun langsung melompat ke dalam air, dengan disusul oleh agen M setelahnya. Ia membiarkan Luhan mengambil alih kemudi boat, sedangkan agen K2, dia mengeluarkan alat dari sepatunya, sesuatu yang bisa memanjang dengan tombak di ujungnya.

Agen K2 menembakkan alat tersebut pada sisi kapal tempat keluarnya Baejin dan Taehyung tadi yang hampir menutup. Ujung tombak berhasil mengunci pada sisi dalam kapal menyiapkan agen K2 untuk segera masuk sebelum pintu benar-benar menutup. "Luhan peluk aku." Perintah agen K2.

"Bagaimana dengan Baejin kita harus selamatkan dia dulu!" Tolak Luhan mentah-mentah. Matanya melotot pada Johny alias agen K2 yang memaksanya.

Agen K2 mendecih dan menghela nafas, keadaan sudah darurat dan Luhan sangat panik. Istri dari Oh Sehun itu bukanlah agen, maka dia harus menjelaskan strategy nya secara sabar namun cepat dan jelas agar tidak kehilangan banyak waktu sebelum pintu masuk akses utama kapal tertutup rapat.

"Lu, suamimu sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Aku dan Mingyu disini hanya membantu. Jika kita tidak segera naik, pintu akan tertutup dan kita akan kehilangan jejak Haowen."

Tanpa ragu Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher agen K2. Keduanya pun tertarik ke dalam sisi kapal yang 30 % terbuka. Setelah agen K2 dan Luhan berhasil masuk ke dalam, ia segera berlari seraya menyibakkan poninya yang basah ke belakang.

Agen K2 menyadari bahwa mereka berada di dalam sel. Sel itu adalah sel tempat dimana Baejin dan Taehyung disekap tadi. Ia mengeluarkan alat lainnya yang berbentuk seperti mouse sekarang, meletakkannya pada sisi pintu sel. Beberapa detik kemudian alat itu meledak dan merusak kunci pintu sel.

Dengan cepat agen K2 mencari tombol merah yang memang sudah sangat ia kenali sebagai tombol pengendali. "Ketemu." Ucapnya ketika menemukan tiang dimana berada tombol tersebut.

"DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN!" Agen K2 merapalkan mantra kemudian menekan tombol tersebut. Sisi kapal, yaitu sisi yang tadi ia masuki kembali terbuka penuh-penuh agar agen M dan Sehun yang kini tengah menyelamatkan Baejin dan Taehyung bisa naik ke atas.

Sehun dan agen M masih menyelam sedalam yang mereka bisa mengejar Baejin dan Taehyung yang semakin jauh ke dasar. Agen M fokus mengejar Taehyung sedangkan Sehun, ia fokus pada anaknya sendiri yang terjatuh lebih dalam daripada Taehyung. Apapun akan dia lakukan walaupun harus mati asalkan anaknya selamat.

Baejin sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kepalanya serasa mau pecah karena kekurangan pasukan oksigen. Ia menarik nafas kuat-kuat, membuka mulutnya, yang ada malah air dengan volume tak terhingga itu masuk ke dalam hidung dan mulut yang terbuka tersebut, mengalir membuatnya tak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Baejin tidak bisa bergerak, dadanya mendingin karena air yang terus masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Sehun, sang papa yang menyelam dengan kedua tangan terjulur mencoba meraih tubuh Baejin untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Ayah.."

Detik berikutnya, pengelihatan Baejin berubah hitam.


	20. BAGIAN 19

**Precious**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **FAMILY**

 **YAOI**

 **bagian 19**

 **.**

Agen M dan Sehun berhasil meraih Baejin dan Taehyung. Anak sulung Park Chanyeol itu kini terbatuk-batuk ketika agen M berhasil membawanya ke permukaan.

"Syukurlah." Ucap agen M lega. Ia meletakkan Taehyung ke atas boat, melepaskan ikatan pada tangan dan kakinya. "Kau tidak terluka?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, setelahnya agen M merangkak naik ke atas boat, dia mengeluarkan dua alat yang sama persis seperti yang digunakan agen K2 tadi.

Yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berhasil berenang ke permukaan. Sehun dengan Baejin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. "Dia menghirup banyak air." Seru Sehun pada agen M seraya meletakkan anaknya ke atas boat dan kemudian disusul oleh dirinya.

"Sehun hyung!" Panggil Agen M yang mengetahui kalau Baejin pingsan. Ia melemparkan alat tadi pada Sehun dan berhasil ditangkap sigap hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Kau masih bisa menggunakannya kan?" tanya agen M.

Sehun tersenyum remeh. "Aku belum sepikun itu, agen M."

Agen M tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lakukan tugasmu, agen K1."

Dan dengan itu agen M memapah Taehyung menyusul agen K2 dan Luhan yang sudah berada di dalam kapal. Sehun dengan perasaan cemas dan takut menyusul setelah agen M.

Sampai di atas, Baejin segera dibaringkan. Tali yang mengikat kaki tangannya dilepaskan. Luhan sudah sangat cemas dengan kondisi anak laki-lakinya, ia ingin menolong dan mendekati Baejin namun suaminya melarang. "Kau carilah Haowen di kapal ini." Suruhnya dengan penuh harap.

Luhan mengangguk dan berlari ke satu-satunya pintu keluar yang menuju ke permukaan kapal. Agen K2 mengikuti dari belakang untuk menjaganya. Belum sempat keduanya meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah, 6 anak buah kapal Irene menghadang keduanya dengan menggunakan senjata tajam.

"Luhan, berlindung di belakangku."

Luhan menuruti apa yang disuruh agen K2. Agen tersebut menghadapi keenam pria besar di depannya dengan tangan kosong, hanya berbekal satu alat seperti garpu yang dibawa di tangan kanannya.

Sehun yang melihat istrinya dalam bahaya dari kejauhan bertambah cemas. Pikirannya kalut sambil berusaha membangunkan anak sulungnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Mingyu yang melihat rekannya dalam kesulitan segera menolong agen K2. Keduanya pun membereskan keenam pria awam anak buah kapal Irene yang untungnya tanpa senjata. Keenamnya lumpuh seketika dengan pukulan2 dari Mingyu, Johny dan Luhan yang menyumbang beberapa tendangan dan kemudian berlari bersama Johny menuju lantai atas kapal.

Setelah istrinya pergi, Sehun dengan segera melakukan nafas buatan untuk anak laki-lakinya. Ia memencet hidung Baejin dan membuka mulut anaknya hingga berbentuk seperti mulut ikan. Mulut mereka kini saling menaut, berkali-kali Sehun meniupnya agar anaknya bernafas kembali.

Berulang-ulang Sehun melakukan hal itu seraya menekan-nekan dada Baejin agar air yang mengisi dadanya keluar. "Come on Baejin! Come on!" Peluh bercampur air laut menetes dari pelipis Sehun.

"Come on son! Hiduplah untuk ayah!" Sehun hampir menangis karena anaknya tak menunjukkan respon. "Jinyoung bangunlah!"

Namun tubuh dingin itu tetap terdiam dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Baejin.." Lirih Taehyung yang kehilangan harapan pada Baejin.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Sehun meraung. Ia memukuli lantai dengan kepalan tangannya hingga pori-pori kulitnya mengeluarkan darah yang menyelimuti kepalan itu.

"Hentikan Sehun hyung." Agen M yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan nafas terengah engah hanya bisa memperingatkan, karena dia takkan bisa mengembalikan apa yang sudah Tuhan ambil walaupun dia adalah agen hebat sekalipun.

Sehun berhenti. Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh sang anak ke dalam dekapannya. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jinyoung yang dingin. Air mata yang menggenangi matanya tidak ia biarkan keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Ayah menyayangimu Jinyoung.. maafkan ayah selama ini tidak selalu ada di sampingmu.." Lelaki itu berkali-kali menciumi kening dan bahkan hidung anaknya. Pelukannya semakin erat menghangatkan tubuh dingin itu. Pipinya menempel pada hidung Jinyoung dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar karena kesedihan yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Sehun hyung, kita harus segera mencari Haowen." Agen M mendekat dan menyentuh bahu Sehun. Namun seolah tak mau beranjak dari tempat itu, Sehun tetap diam memeluk tubuh anaknya.

Taehyung menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Seandainya aku tidak mengajaknya ke tempat Irene.. dia tidak akan mati.." tangisannya semakin menjadi hingga bahunya naik turun.

Agen M yang melihat hal itu langsung mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depan anak berumur 15 tahun tersebut. "Itu bukan salahmu, itu kesalahan kami Taehyung. Aku dan agen K2 seharusnya bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Kau tidak bersalah."

Teehyung menunduk dalam-dalam, agen M hanya bisa berlutut menenangkan tangisan anak sulung Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Jinyoung!"

Mukjizat tuhan, suara batuk tadi berasal dari Baejin yang masih dalam dekapan ayahnya. "Ay..ah?" Suara anaknya yang sangat lemah mulai terdengar.

Sehun menatap wajah anaknya yang berada dalam dekapannya. Ia tersenyum dengan sebulir air mata jatuh menetesi pipi anaknya.

"A..yah me..nang..is.." Baejin mencoba meraih wajah ayahnya dengan tangannya, namun dengan sigap Sehun memegangnya dan membawanya ke depan mulutnya. Ia menciumi tangan Jinyoung.

"Jangan bicara lagi nak. Ayah ada disini, ayah tidak akan kemana-mana lagi. Ayah akan melindungimu." Ucap Sehun dan kemudian memeluk anaknya lagi. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Agen M dan Taehyung yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan Taehyung sampai menangis merasakan kehangatan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Baiklah Sehun hyung, maaf harus merusak reuni keluarga ini. Tapi kita masih punya misi lain yang harus diselesaikan." Agen M menyibakkan poni basahnya yang menutupi matanya ke belakang.

Sehun mendudukkan anaknya sebelum berdiri mendekati agen M. "Kau disini saja, tidak perlu kemana-mana. Tetap diam disini." Ia kemudian berjalan menuju agen M dan meninggalkan Baejin yang sudah mengangguki amanat ayahnya.

"Taehyung, aku tau kau kakak dari Jackson. Aku yakin kemampuanmu juga tak kalah hebat dengannya. Sekarang aku titip Baejin padamu, jaga dia." Sehun memegang bahu Taehyung dan mempercayakan anaknya pada gadis itu.

Taehyung yang mendapat amanat langsung dari Sehun langsung berbinar. Perasaan bahagia menjalari pikirannya. Akhirnya ada orang yang menganggap kemampuannya.

Agen M menyerahkan sebuah pistol pada Taehyung sebelum anak itu menjawab perkataan Sehun. "Gunakan ini jika kalian dalam bahaya. Kapal ini sangat luas dan hanya Jackson yang tau denahnya."

Taehyung menoleh dan menerima pistol itu tak gentar. Ia merasa kembali terisi. Merasa dibutuhkan dan yang paling penting, akhirnya dia tidak merasa terbuang lagi.

"Baik uncle Sehun, agen M. Serahkan saja padaku." Taehyung mengangguk mantap dengan agen M dan Sehun yang berlari meninggalkan kedua anak itu.

Jackson melompat turun dari punggung Jongin dan berlari ke arah sebaliknya menjauhi pria satu anak yang akan berduel dengan agen L tersebut.'Bagus, pergilah Jackson, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka.' Agen L yang melihat Jackson menjauh berusaha mengejar namun Jongin denga sigap mencegahnya, kini ia memasang posisi yang sama seperti agen L tadi dan siap menyelesaikan pertarungan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Seulgi." Ucap Jongin sedikit gemetar, ada rasa sedih tak kentara di dalam ucapannya.

"Yeah, bisa disebut reuni. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentangku." Agen L menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang pipi kanan Jongin, namun berhasil ditangkis oleh pria itu memegangi kaki sang wanita dengan kedua tangan.

"Aku tau tentangmu. Dulu kau sangat mencintai Sehun." ucapnya menusuk.

Agen L mendecih tak menjawab, ia kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya masih tertahan oleh Jongin, alhasil tubuhnya berputar di udara dan berhasil melayangkan kaki kanannya mengenai wajah Jongin telak, membuat lelaki itu terpental karena telat menangkis tendangan hebat tersebut.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang aku dan Sehun." Desis agen L tajam, ia kemudian kembali menyerang Jongin yang masih terbaring, mengangkat kaos yang dipakai pria itu untuk berdiri menghadapinya.

Pantatnya menduduki perut Jongin dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya yang mengepal terus menghajar suami Kyungsoo itu. Jongin terus melindungi wajahnya dengan kedua siku.

Bruak!

Agen L terpental ke belakang karena tarikan seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Orang pertama sudah dengan siap menghadapi agen L dengan posisi siap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mingyu?! Dasar pengganggu!" Geram agen L pada orang yang menariknya tadi.

Jongin yang terbaring di lantai segera diamankan oleh Sehun. "Kau tidak papa Jong?" cemasnya yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jongin.

Ketika agen M bersiap untuk menghadapi agen L, Sehun yang sudah mengamankan Jongin ke pojok ruangan mendekatinya dan mencengkeram bahunya.

Agen M menoleh ke arah Sehun di sampingnya dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu'. Sehun tidak menatap balik namun ia maju berada di depan Mingyu, berhadapan langsung dengan agen L.

"Biar aku yang menghadapinya. Walau bagaimanapun, akulah yang membuat mantan kekasihku jadi seperti ini."

Duel sengit antara Sehun dan agen L pun tak terelakan lagi.

X

O

X

O

Review?


	21. BAGIAN 20

**Precious**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **Family Yaoi Fanfic**

 **Part 20**

"Aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai mantan kekasihku, Oh Sehun." Desis agen L, tangannya maju mencoba memukul Sehun namun berhasil ditangkis dan kemudian kakinya mencoba menendang dari sisi lain, dengan cepat Sehun melompat menjauh darinya.

"Kemampuan berkelahimu masih seperti dulu." Agen L tersenyum remeh, membuat Sehun menyeringai. "Tapi yang namanya mantan agen takkan pernah sekuat itu."

Sehun memasang posisi siaga menerima serangan berikutnya dari agen L, firasatnya memburuk.

"Aku berkembang jauh lebih pesat darimu!" Geram agen L kemudian menyerang Sehun bertubi, kaki tangannya bergerak mencoba merobohkan Sehun.

Gerakannya cepat tak bisa dihindari, ketika Sehun mencoba menghindari pukulan dari tangannya, agen L berhasil menendang perut Sehun. Saat tendangan dari agen L hampir mencapai wajah Sehun dan membuatnya menyilangkan kedua tangannya, yang ada lutut agen L sudah bersarang di perutnya, kemudian menendangnya hingga pria itu terhempas ke tembok. Kepalanya membentur tembok tersebut hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Agen M segera maju dan bersiap menyerang agen L. "Tidak ku sangka aku akan berhadapan dengan seniorku." Ucapnya yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aku tidak lagi bekerja untuk agen CL bodoh itu. Sekarang aku berjalan di jalanku sendiri, tak ada yang bisa memerintahku." Agen L mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya.

"Kau sudah dibodohi oleh Irene, agen L."

"Kau salah, yang membodohi kami berdua adalah pria itu!" Agen L mencoba menyerang Sehun yang masih berusaha berdiri karena serangannya tadi.

Ia mulai melangkah menerjang Sehun dengan memajukan pisaunya. Agen M mencoba mencegahnya namun dengan sekali tendang, lelaki berambut hitam dan mata tajam itu terpental.

Sehun yang masih belum bersiap, menghindarinya terlambat. Pisau itu berhasil menggores pipinya hingga membuat darah keluar dari sana. "Sial!" umpatnya.

Ia berguling dan bergabung dengan agen M. Kini keduanya bersiap menghadapi agen L yang hanya seorang diri.

"Kalian tidak punya malu? Dua lawan satu? Aku wanita loh." Ejeknya dengan tampang penuh percaya diri.

Agen M mendecih. "Walau bagaimanapun kau adalah seniorku. Masih perlu 10 tahun untukku menyamai kekuatanmu Seulgi eonni."

"Aku bukan seniormu lagi. Sama seperti pria di sampingmu. Dia adalah penghianat." Agen L menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Aku bukan penghianat. Aku berhenti menjadi agen demi anak-anakku. Aku tak mau membahayakan nyawa mereka." Balasnya seraya tangannya mengusap darah yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Omong kosong." Agen L maju lagi. Sasarannya adalah Sehun, ia mengarahkan pisau kecil itu ke perut Sehun.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Namun tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan bergetar hebat sampai-sampai menjatuhkan pisau kecil yang digenggamnya. Agen M langsung menendang pisau itu menjauh dari agen L.

Perempuan itu menoleh pelan ke arah belakang. "K—kau.." desisnya marah dengan mata melotot ketika melihat Kim Jongin menusuknya dengan sebuah alat berbentuk seperti garpu mengeluarkan sengatan listrik untuk melumpuhkan tubuh agen wanita tersebut.

"Untung saja Jackson meninggalkan alat ini untukku." Ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai menatap wajah agen L walaupun wajahnya sudah babak belur tak berbentuk karena pukulan-pukulan perempuan itu padanya tadi.

Tanpa menunggu lama, agen L berhasil dilumpuhkan. Perempuan itu tak bisa bergerak sekarang. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap di depan Sehun dan agen M.

Dengan tanggap, agen M segera mencari tali untuk mengikat agen L. Setelah menemukan tali di pojok ruangan, agen tersebut mengikat kaki tangan agen L secara cepat tanpa memberinya celah untuk bergerak.

"Katakan kenapa kau membela mafia gila ini Seulgi?" Agen M memulai intropeksinya pada agen L yang sudah terikat kuat.

"Irene bukan mafia gila. Dia hanya ingin membalaskan dendam pada Luhan yang sudah merebut suami dan anaknya."

Sehun tercekat. "Aku tidak pernah menikah dengan Irene. Tidak akan pernah." Ucapnya tajam.

"Kau tau Sehun? Perasaan perempuan sangatlah rapuh. Dulu Irene tidak begini, ketika dia melihatmu tiba-tiba saja menikah dengan Luhan, dia mulai gila."

"Dan menjadi mafia penjual anak secara ilegal? Kenapa kau lakukan ini Seulgi? Kau sudah melakukan hal yang salah. Anak-anak bukan barang dagangan." Agen M masuk dalam pembicaraan.

Jongin yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka hanya diam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Ia terkejut dan kaget dengan semua yang agen L, M dan Sehun sedang bicarakan.

"Kau salah. Irene hanya menjual anak-anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua agar mereka terlepas dari penderitaan. Mereka akan memiliki kehidupan yang layak dengan orang tua yang membeli mereka. Dan uang yang diterima oleh Irene digunakan untuk membangun taman bermain untuk anak-anak. Sekolah untuk anak-anak. Semua yang dilakukannya untuk anak-anak. Bahkan ia tidak menikah hanya karena hal itu.

Irene masih sangat mencintaimu Sehun. Kau pergi dengan anak kalian yang kau akui sebagai anak Luhan. Seenaknya saja menghamili wanita lain dan kemudian mengasuhnya bersama Luhan. Dasar baji—"

"Kau salah Seulgi. Kau salah besar. Aku berhenti menjadi agen. Aku menghilang dari kehidupan mu menghilang dari kehidupan Mingyu, Johny, dan agen CL hanya demi melindungi anak-anakku.

Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku Seulgi, jadi ku mohon mengertilah. Irene bukan orang yang selama ini kau kira." Sehun memegang kedua bahu agen L yang terduduk dan memandang iris coklat gelap itu.

Perasaan rindu menjalari perasaannya, mata Sehun memang selalu meneduhkan jika ditatap.

"Seulgi eonni, aku harus meluruskan ini. Aku dan Johny ditugaskan untuk mengejarmu, membawamu kembali dan menghentikan operasi Irene. Uang yang digunakannya tidak pernah dimanfaatkan untuk anak-anak menurut data yang sudah kami dapatkan sejauh ini.

Kim Taeoh, anak tersebut dijual ke Afrika untuk dijadikan budak sex. Tapi Johny berhasil menyelamatkannya. Kau ingat anak itu kan?

Lalu kemudian Freddie Tomlinson dari Amerika, anak itu dijual ke Inggris untuk menjadi pekerja bawah umur yang tidak digaji sama sekali. Agen K1 dulu berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Dalam pengejaran untuk membawamu kembali dan menaklukan Irene, agen CL mengirimku yang memang dekat denganmu sebagai partnermu dulu. Ia memilihkan partner untukku, yaitu agen K2, agen baru yang menjadi junior agen K1, yaitu Sehun yang sudah tidak terikat perintah agen CL lagi.

Kami ditugaskan untuk mengejarmu dan menghentikan Irene. Kau harus percaya pada kami Seulgi eonni. Kau sudah diperalat oleh wanita itu. Kau harus percaya pada Sehun, tentang siapa jati diri Haowen."

Agen L terpaku, ia terdiam mendengar tutur kata agen M. Tiba-tiba saja ia sadar, masa lalu menjalari perasaannya dimana dulu dia pernah menjadi kekasih Sehun dan tour bersama. Yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka juga adalah dirinya sendiri.

Ia teringat suka duka ketika berpasangan dengan agen M saat menjalankan misi. Berlomba menyelesaikan misi dengan pasangan agen K1 dan agen K2. Semua memori itu kini hinggap kembali di dalam otaknya dan membuatnya menangis menyesal.

"Kebencian membuatku buta. Aku bahkan sudah membunuh anak-anak tak bersalah hanya karena Irene." Lirih agen L sambil menangis. "Maafkan aku. Aku juga sudah membunuh anakmu dan anak Chanyeol, Sehun." Tangisannya semakin tersedu.

Sehun menggeleng dan memeluk agen L. "Tidak, kau tidak membunuh mereka." Ucapnya menenangkan. Agen M ikut terharu dengan momen tersebut.

"Hey, bisakah kalian jelaskan apa maksu—"

Dor!

"Aaargh!"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti ketika mendengar suara tembakan dan kemudian teriakan Luhan. Sehun segera berlari ke arah datangnya suara tersebut dan mendapati istrinya terjatuh terjerembab di depan Sehun.

"Luhan!" Serunya khawatir jika istrinya tertembak dan langsung menolong Luhan untuk bangkit.

"Hay Sehun, lama tak jumpa." Sosok wanita berambut pirang, yang telah menendang istrinya tadi muncul di hadapannya.

Irene bersama dengan anak bungsu kesayangan Sehun yang berdiri tepat di samping kiri Irene, Oh Haowen.

"Haowen kembalilah pada ayah!" Seru Sehun mencoba menjauhkan Haowen dari Irene yang sudah membawa pistol dan siap menembakkannya ke arah Luhan dan Sehun.

Bukannya menurut pada ayahnya, Haowen malah memeluk Irene erat dan tidak mau melihat ayahnya sama sekali.

"Dia lebih sayang pada ibunya daripada dengan istrimu itu, Sehun." Irene menyeringai.

Agen M yang sudah berhasil melepaskan ikatan agen L kini bergabung dengan Sehun. "Mana Johny?!" geramnya.

Irene menyeringai dan menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan. Disitu terlihat agen K2 tergeletak dengan kepala yang berlubang. Dari lubang itu, darah terus mengalir keluar.

Agen K2 tewas.

"BRENGSEK! Kau membunuh Johny. Dasar jalang!" Mingyu menggeram. Ia ingat bahwa pistolnya ia berikan pada Taehyung, jika nekat melawan Irene maka nasib yang sama dengan agen K2 pasti akan diterimanya.

"Haowen!" Seruan lain terdengar dari arah belakang, Sehun dan Luhan menoleh ke arah suara itu yang ternyata adalah Baejin dan Taehyung yang menyusul ke permukaan kapal.

"Baejin!" Luhan menatap anak sulungnya yang selamat walau badannya masih basah kuyup, air matanya mulai merembes ingin keluar.

"Bunda.." Baejin menatap bundanya sedih. Ia sedih melihat bundanya harus terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini. Luhan terlihat semakin lemah dengan luka baru di sekujur tubuhnya dan juga luka lama di dahinya yang belum sembuh.

"Jinyoung! Sudah ayah bilang tetaplah berada disana!" Sehun menggeram, ia tidak bisa menghadapi Irene yang membawa pistol hanya dengan tangan kosong.

Pria itu kemudian berlari dan berdiri di depan anaknya agar Irene tak mengarahkan pistolnya ke Baejin.

Jongin yang hanya berdiri saja tidak sadar bahwa agen L yang sudah bisa bergerak lagi merebut alat pelumpuh yang ada di tangannya dengan cepat. Agen itu kemudian menusukkannya pada agen M yang mencoba beralih untuk mengambil pistolnya dari Taehyung. "Aaaaargh!"

Dan seketika agen M pun lumpuh tak bisa bergerak.

"Seulgi apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Sehun, ia tidak percaya bahwa agen L akan menghianatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah percaya padamu." Desis agen L tajam. Ia menendang Sehun keras hingga pria itu terguling menjauh dari hadapannya dan sekarang bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Baejin dan Taehyung yang ketakutan.

Melihat Taehyung mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya, agen L segera menendang tangan anak itu dan membuat pistol yang dipegangnya terlempar ke laut.

Sehun masih mencoba bangkit berdiri saat agen L mengeluarkan pisau kecil itu lagi. Ia mengarahkannya lurus kepada Jinyoung.

"JIKA AKU TAK BISA MEMBUNUHMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH ANAKMU!" Teriak agen L dengan kemarahan luar biasa.

Luhan yang melihat hal itu segera berlari untuk melindungi Baejin tanpa peduli rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "BAEJIN!" Ketika pisau kecil itu hampir menusuk perut anaknya, yang ada darah keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Sehun sudah berdiri diantara agen L dan anaknya. Dengan pisau kecil agen L yang tertancap tepat di perutnya. "Ohok!" Mulut Sehun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah karena tusukan itu.

"SEHUN!!" Jongin dan Luhan berseru histeris.

"AYAH!" Baejin bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah dan lari dari bahaya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak saking takutnya. Iris matanya melotot takut melihat ayahnya tumbang berlumuran darah di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Agen L tidak peduli bahwa orang yang pernah disayanginya mati sekarang. Ia mencabut pisau kecil itu dari perut Sehun dan bersiap menghunuskannya ke arah Baejin yang sudah menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Dor!

"Ohok!" Namun hal yang sama terjadi, agen L mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan seketika ambruk tak bernyawa.

Saat semua orang melihat siapa pelaku penembakan itu, seorang perempuan dengan tatto penuh berambut silver, memakai kacamata hitam berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang agen L. Ia berdiri dengan Jackson di sampingnya.

"Untung saja tidak terlambat." Ucapnya dan kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke Irene, sekali tembak, peluru tersebut menembus tangan Irene dan membuat pistol yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggaman.

"Aku akan selesaikan urusanku denganmu nanti." Ucap wanita yang baru saja datang itu.

Ia menatap agen M yang tak bisa bergerak tergeletak. "Tuan Kim, bawa Sehun ke rumah sakit secepatnya." Perintah wanita itu.

"Agen CL.." lirih agen M yang sudah mengenali sosoknya. "Kenapa anda bisa ada disini?"

Agen CL menoleh ke arah Jackson. "Anak ini menghubungiku." Ucapnya.

Jongin dengan segera membopong Sehun untuk segera keluar dari kapal tersebut. Kapal yang berukuran lebih kecil sudah menanti mereka di samping kapal besar Irene. Para awak membantu Jongin memindahkan tubuh Sehun ke kapal tersebut.

Irene merasa terpojokkan ketika Luhan tak gentar berjalan ke arahnya untuk merebut Haowen yang kini gemetar ketakutan kembali padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Teriak Irene histeris.

"Aku hanya ingin anakku kembali Irene." Jawab Luhan.

Bukannya menjawab, Irene malah menarik dan menjambak rambut Haowen untuk ia seret ke tepian kapal. Anak kecil itu menangis meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau ingin anakmu?!" teriak Irene kemudian mendorong Haowen hingga jatuh ke lautan.

"Haowen!" Luhan tanpa pikir panjang ikut melompat untuk menyelamatkan anaknya.

"Bunda!" teriak Baejin yang kini sudah ada di kapal bantuan melihat kejadian itu. Ia ingin kembali ke kapal Irene dan menyelamatkan keduanya, namun Jongin mencegahnya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Ayahmu akan kecewa jika kau bertindak tanpa berfikir." Ucapnya tajam.

Baejin memandang ke arah ayahnya dalam perawatan para awak kapal sekarang, pipinya berdarah, perutnya masih terus mengeluarkan darah, mulutnya juga. Membuat Baejin tak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Menangis bukan berarti kau lemah. Menangis artinya kau tak ingin kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi." Jongin mengelus punggung Baejin yang bergetar, membuat anak yang menahan tangisnya tersebut akhirnya meluapkan perasaannya.

Baejin berlutut sambil menangis meraung memanggil ayahnya. "Ayah, baejin sayang ayah.. Maafkan baejin jika selama ini selalu mengabaikan ayah.. Baejin hanya ingin ayah selalu ada di sisi baejin.. Ayah bangun.. Ku mohon.. Aku sayang ayah.."

Taehyung yang masih dihantui rasa bersalah ketika Sehun tertusuk tanpa dirinya bisa melakukan apa-apa tiba-tiba saja melompat menuju ke dua boat yang masih terombang-ambing di lautan, yang tadinya digunakannya dan kedua agen.

"Taehyung!" Seru Jongin mencoba menahan anak itu namun gagal. Taehyung terlanjur melompat.

Ia berenang menuju ke boat dan kemudian menungganginya persis seperti yang agen M lakukan. Anak itu menuju ke sisi lain kapal untuk menyelamatkan Luhan dan Haowen.

"Dasar jalang merepotkan." Keluh agen CL menatap malas Irene, kemudian menembak kedua kaki wanita itu dan melumpuhkannya.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa bergerak, urus dia dan bawa padaku. Aku harus segera membawa Sehun ke rumah sakit." Ucap agen CL pada agen M yang mulai bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia dan Jackson mengikuti Jongin ke kapal bantuan.

"Bunda.. kenapa bunda terjun dan menyelamatkan aku? Gara-gara aku, ayah tertusuk.." Haowen menangis dalam pelukan Luhan dimana keduanya kini terombang-ambing di lautan.

"Tubuh ini bergerak sendiri sayang. Bunda disini untuk melindungimu."

"Aunt Luhan! Haowen!" Taehyung pun datang menyelamatkan keduanya.

X

O

X

O

 ** _Next last chapter dan beberapa bonus chapter_** :)


	22. BAGIAN 21 (LAST)

**Precious**

 **HUNHAN/WINKDEEP**

 **FAMILY**

 **Part 21 (LAST)**

Chanyeol, Suho, Jihoon dan Daehwi segera berangkat ke rumah sakit karena panggilan Jongin yang sudah mereka terima. Ketika mereka sampai kesana, yang dilihatnya hanyalah Jongin, Luhan , Haowen, Baejin, Taehyung dan Jackson yang menunggu di depan ICU.

"Sehun kritis." Ucap Jongin ketika teman-teman bersama anaknya datang mendekat.

"Kritis? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu bisa babak belur begitu? Wajahmu membengkak seperti habis disengat seratus lebah Jongin. Astaga! Kau menggganggu sarang lebah ya? Kemudian mereka mengejarmu dan menyengatmu sampai seperti ini." Chanyeol menghujani Jongin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Tidak papa." Ucap Jongin menenangkan agar Chanyeol tak mencemaskannya.

"Kau berhutang cerita pada kami Jongin." Kali ini Suho.

Jongin, pria yang sudah mendapat peringatan dari agen CL dan Agen M tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan semuanya, hanya bisa diam. Ia telah mendapat peringatan keras untuk tidak membocorkannya pada orang awam.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, kami kecelakaan sebelum menjemput Haowen." Ucap Jongin dengan senyum palsu kemudian menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang menangis dalam pelukan ibunya tersebut.

"Baejin kau selamat!" Jihoon yang melihat sahabatnya berdiri bersama Taehyung segera menghambur untuk memeluknya reflek.

Baejin sempat kaget kenapa tiba-tiba Jihoon memeluknya, ia terdiam beberapa saat tapi akhirnya ia membalas pelukan erat itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

"Hm." Dehamnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jihoon menyesap aroma tubuh Jihoon yang membuatnya tenang. Perasaan lega tersirat kala mengetahui badan Jihoon sudah tidak demam lagi.

Daehwi yang melihat kedua sahabatnya berpelukan pun ikut bergabung dalam pelukan itu. "Gue suka moment begini!"

Ketiganya berpelukan dengan suka cita.

Luhan tersenyum menatap Baejin dan kedua temannya. Ia lalu melirik Jackson dan Taehyung yang berjalan menuju daddy mereka. "Daddy I miss you!" ungkap keduanya kemudian memeluk Chanyeol bersamaan.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan kedua anaknya hangat. Tak lupa menciumi kening masing-masing anaknya. Membuat Suho kemudian menyeletuk, "Yixing sama Guanlin lagi ngapain ya sekarang?"

Jongin yang mendengarnya kemudian menyahut. "Lagi lupa kalau punya suami mungkin." Cibirnya yang langsung disusul death glare dari Suho.

Agen CL, yang juga merupakan dokter yang mengurusi Sehun keluar dari ICU. Ia masih menggunakan masker dan pakaian steril dan hanya memanggil Luhan , Baejin dan Haowen untuk masuk.

Luhan dengan perasaan gundah, ingin menangis, takut kehilangan segera masuk ke dalam diikuti kedua anaknya. Mereka memakai pakaian steril ketika masuk. Dilihatnya sang suami masih tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana dengan alat bantu yang terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Keadaannya sudah stabil. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi sudah tidak papa sekarang. Tinggal menunggunya sadar dari obat bius." Ucap agen CL pada Luhan .

Rasa lega luar biasa merayapi hati pria kecil itu. Ia menangis bahagia ketika mengetahui Sehun akan baik-baik saja. "Syukurlah.." ucapnya lirih.

"Luhan , ada yang perlu ku tanyakan padamu. Ini penting sekali."

Luhan menatap agen CL dengan tatapan penuh tanya, menerka-nerka apa yang akan dikatakan oleh wanita hebat di depannya ini.

"Apakah ginjal Sehun hanya tinggal tersisa satu?"

Seperti mendapat tusukan di dadanya, Luhan tercekat tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia menatap kedua anaknya yang kini menatapnya cemas dan bertanya apakah itu benar Bunda?

Luhan merangkul kedua anaknya agar semakin merapat dengannya. "Baejin, Haowen, sepertinya ini adalah saat yang tepat bagi kalian untuk tau semuanya." Ucap Luhan meneduhkan kemudian menatap agen CL lagi.

"Iya, Sehun memang tinggal hanya memiliki satu ginjal. Dulu dia punya dua namun ia donorkan untuk Baejin agar ginjal anak kami utuh." Ucapnya sambil menangis.

Baejin tidak percaya bahwa selama ini ia memiliki ginjal dari Ayahnya. Dulu dia memang divonis gagal ginjal, dan berhasil mendapatkan donor untuk transplantasi. Namun jauh di luar dugaannya, itu adalah ginjal Ayahnya sendiri. Karena selama ini Luhan dan Sehun mengatakan padanya bahwa itu milik orang lain.

Memori-memori ketika ia marah pada Ayahnya, menghajar Ayahnya, membenci Ayahnya dan berharap Ayahnya tak pulang kembali ke rumah pun hinggap lagi di otaknya.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin Ayahnya terus berada di sampingnya.

Baejin menyesal dengan sikapnya pada Ayahnya selama ini. Ia ingin menangis.

Ternyata Ayahnya adalah Ayah terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Sehun benar-benar ayah yang baik." puji agen CL dan bersiap melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Tapi Haowen menahannya. Anak itu merengek pada agen CL untuk menjelaskan sebenarnya siapa dirinya.

Agen CL menggandeng anak 10 tahun tersebut beserta kakaknya menuju ke sisi tempat dimana Sehun tergeletak dengan alat bantu nafas terpasang di mulutnya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Ayah kalian dulu adalah pahlawan. Anggap saja begitu. Setelah dia menikah dengan Bunda kalian dan mempunyai Baejin, dia berhenti menjadi pahlawan untuk menjadi pahlawan lain. Yaitu pahlawan untuk anak-anaknya. Pahlawan untuk keluarganya.

Dulu, setelah kelahiran Baejin, wanita yang kami curigai adalah seorang mafia menyukai Ayah kalian. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa rekan Ayah kalian juga adalah mantan kekasihnya, maksudku mantan kekasih Irene.

Kau ingat Agen L, Baejin? Dia adalah agen terbaik yang ku punya. Dulu dia mantan Ayahmu, tapi kemudian dia pergi menghianatiku dan teman-teman yang lain untuk bekerja di bawah kekasihnya yang baru.

Agen L dan Irene adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka bisexual. Baiklah, kalian belum cukup dewasa untuk mengerti ini. Jadi akan ku ceritakan saja yang sebenarnya.

Setelah Sehun menikah dia tetap diam-diam mematai Irene. Maka dari itu dulu ia juga masih dekat dengan Irene, namun bukan berarti Ayah kalian mencintainya. Ia melakukannya untuk melindungi anak-anaknya. Ketika Baejin lahir, banyak sekali penjahat yang mengincar nyawa Baejin atas perintah Irene. Namun mereka semua berakhir di tempat interogasi tanpa bisa memberikan infomasi apapun tentang keberadaan Irene walau sudah ayah kalian hajar habis-habisan.

Tidak mau identitas anak-anaknya diketahui dunia luar karena akan membahayakan nyawa kalian, Sehun tidak memperkenalkan kalian pada publik. Dulu, ketika mereka pacaran saja, Irene melakukan kekerasan dan Bunda kalian lah yang berhasil mengeluarkan Ayah kalian dari jeratan gila Irene.

Setelah 2 tahun mematai Irene, Ayah kalian kehilangan jejaknya. Ia masih berkontak denganku namun tidak menjadi agen lagi. Dia fokus pada EXO. Dan setahun setelahnya, Haowen lahir.

Dan untuk anak keduanya, Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui identitasnya. Ia menyembunyikanmu Haowen, dari dunia luar. Tidak memberi tahukan tentang kehamilan Luhan pada dunia luar dan kalian, pada teman-temannya sendiri hanya untuk menjagamu.

Aku punya foto dan video perkembangan kehamilan Luhan saat mengandungmu bahkan sampai melahirkan dulu. Sehun sering sekali mengirimkannya padaku karena antusiasme nya menyambut anak keduanya.

Tanya saja pada kakakmu kalau kau tidak percaya."

Agen CL memamungkasi ceritanya dengan Haowen yang sudah menangis sesenggukan menyadari kebodohannya.

Anak kecil itu menatap Baejin. "Kakak.. apa aku anak Bunda?" tanyanya masih tetap menangis.

Baejin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kau ini bodoh sama seperti Ayah." Ucapnya kemudian pelukan hangat ia dapatkan dari Haowen yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Kau anak Luhan , lihatlah aku punya fotomu saat masih bayi, disitu juga ada Baejin yang masih berumur 3 tahun." Agen CL mengeluarkan iPad nya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana Sehun, Luhan , Baejin kecil dan Haowen yang masih bayi merah berada di rumah sakit pasca Luhan melahirkan.

Foto itu diambil sebelum Sehun kehilangan sebelah ginjalnya untuk diberikannya pada anak sulungnya 2 tahun kemudian di usia Baejin yang menginjak 5 tahun.

"Ugh.. kalian berisik sekali.. aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.." Sehun yang ternyata hanya pura-pura tidur akhirnya membuka matanya, membuat kedua anaknya berseru senang.

"Ayah!"

Luhan yang berdiri di sisi lain pun mendekat dan menangis bahagia karena Sehun sudah sadar. "Sehun.."

Haowen dan Baejin menangis bahagia setelah mendengar cerita agen CL tadi. Agen itu pun diam-diam pergi keluar meninggalkan keluarga bahagia tersebut.

"Haowen. Baejin." panggilnya pelan membuat kedua anak itu menoleh.

Ia meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dan diangguki oleh Baejin dan Haowen. Mereka kembali pada Ayah mereka yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti agen CL tadi.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya."

E

X

O

E

X

O

Hari yang dinanti-nanti akhirnya tiba. Sehun, Jongin, Suho dan Chanyeol harus kembali ke rutinitas mereka menjadi entertainer. Menjadi band dunia yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu penampilannya di setiap negara. Meninggalkan keluarga mereka untuk menghibur jutaan manusia di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Sehun memasang tampang sedihnya ketika akan meninggalkan keluarganya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Baejin muncul menggunakan pakaian Sehun yang lama, sebuah jaket kulit hitam yang dulu dipakai ayahnya dalam mv call me baby.

"Apa aku sekarang terlihat lebih keren?" tanya Baejin dengan memasang senyum lima jarinya.

Kini ia tak ragu lagi untuk menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya di hadapan ayahnya sendiri.

Sehun tersenyum karena melihatnya, rasanya seperti berkaca saja. "Jauh lebih keren dari sebelumnya. Darimana kau dapatkan itu Jinyoung?"

"Aku sama kakak tadi malem geledahin lemari ayah! Siapa suruh ayah sama bunda gak ada di rumah tadi malem. Wek!" Haowen memasang tampang menggemaskan dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sehun tersenyum karena ulah anak bungsunya kembali mengingatkannya dengan sikap Luhan dulu. "Kau ini tidak ada bedanya dengan bundamu!" Sehun mencubit pipi kiri Haowen gemas. Membuat anak itu mengaduh dan kemudian menghambur memeluk ayahnya.

"Aku sayang ayah!" ucap Haowen bahagia. Baejin pun bergabung dalam pelukan itu tanpa bersuara.

Akhirnya kini Sehun bisa merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Ia menatap istrinya yang hanya berdiri saja untuk bergabung, namun pria kecil itu menggeleng. Masih dirasakannya ngilu di bagian pantat karena ulah Sehun semalam yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Tadi malam keduanya sengaja pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu, hanya moment suami istri dengan hasrat masing-masing.

Pim! Pim!

Bus pengangkut para personil EXO sudah menjemput. Sehun segera mengakhiri pelukannya dengan kedua anaknya. Ia mengambil sebuah safety pin yang berbentuk hati dari sakunya dan memasangkannya di pakaian Baejin dan Haowen.

"Ini apa ayah?" tanya Haowen.

"Safety pin, itu akan menjaga hati kalian. Walaupun hati kalian robek menjadi dua. Hati kalian hancur berkeping-keping. Safety pin itu akan menjaganya agar tetap utuh. Seperti ayah, walaupun ayah tidak ada di rumah, tapi ayah tetap menjaga keluarga kita tetap utuh jauh di luar sana. Karena kalian adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga di hidup ayah. Ayah akan menjaga kalian walau harus mengorbankan segalanya yang ayah punya." Tutur Sehun bijak kemudian mengacak rambut kedua anaknya dan berlari menuju bus.

"Ayah berangkat dulu. Bye!" Ia melambai sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam bus.

Kedua anaknya melambai senang. "Bye ayah!"

Namun tak diduga pria itu keluar lagi dan berlari menuju istrinya kemudian mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas. "I love you." Lalu kembali lagi ke bus.

Keluarga itu kini belajar sesuatu. Tentang bagaimana sulitnya menjaga keutuhan perasaan untuk tetap saling percaya.

X

X

X

X

 _The End_


End file.
